


Convicted

by boyslovewrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslovewrites/pseuds/boyslovewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not a criminal, I swear I'm not. Warnings: abusive language/violence/harrassment/rape/drug abuse/alcohol abuse/smut and other warnings as may be inserted per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I wasn't a criminal. I wasn't.

I was a normal boy who only wanted what was best for my family and I.

I was never one to lie, cheat or steal anything since I always had everything.

Life changed however, when my sister Gemma's cancer got worse and doctors couldn't handle it as well as they could have.

And of course, it's one of the reason's I'm in here. The other reason was because one of our most trusted advisers stole our company from us, it led the media into a frenzy since our label was known to be one of the best recording labels in the world. Our case was a lost cause however, which was the reason I couldn't afford bail or for Gemma's continuous treatment.

"Stand there please," the police officer said as I raised the small board that bore my name. My expression distant, almost expressionless but deep inside, I was scared, terribly scared. The flash of the camera made me cringe but I kept my demeanor, not wanting the police to get a laugh out of it.

I would often hear stories about prison and how I would be treated in there if I didn't follow inmate rules. People said the guards didn't care what they did as long as no one tried to escape. Did I mention how horrible the food is in there? A friend's dad was a warden in one from a distant state and she told me that sometimes, they feed the inmates whatever they could find no matter how and where it was found. She said the guards didn't care much for their health and would leave them to die more often than not.

"Pretty rich boy turned naughty huh?" Another police officer said as he scanned the board, flipping through files which I assumed were mine. I scoffed as they threw me one of those hideously orange inmate uniforms, my arms catching them while my wrists were bound by cuffs.

The officer placed a hand on my back as he led me to the open field which had metal fences with barbed edges which would electrocute anyone who tried to touch it. It was what separated the small police station to the prison that had tall thick walls, small windows with bars could be seen which I assumed were windows to every cellar in the building.

As I continued to stare, the police officer opened the door revealing a long row of cellars, its reach quite extensive. I heard murmurs as inmates from top and bottom floors peeked through their cellars with every step I took. My heart was racing as I saw the scowls and evil smirks they had as they eyed me, it was like every inmate created holes on my back as they continued to stare on even after I've passed.

The officer led me to the second floor and I was met with the same greeting, cold and terrifying stares. I didn't know what came in mind as they kept staring but I knew it wasn't going to be about them rolling out the welcome wagon and giving me treatment like a prince. Judging from how one of them licked their lips as I made eye contact, I was certain they had nothing good in store for me.

"Alright Mr. Styles, welcome to your new home," the police officer said as the cellar door opened with a small squeak. I walked in frowning at the small space, I turned to make a complaint but then bit my tongue knowing that I wasn't on vacation but was locked up in here to pay for what I have done.

The police officer locked the cellar door as he looked at me with a mocking smirk as I assumed was by reason of my obvious frown, "Oy, were you expecting a cellar suite? This is as good as it gets, Styles. You should probably get used to your new orange jumper and these steel bars since you'll be here for a while."

I only stared at him, biting my tongue knowing that whatever retort I had bore no meaning here. The police officer then left, whistling to a nursery song, the steps he took echoed the halls until he reached the end, I heard the front door closed loudly with a bang as I slowly sat on the small bed.

Nothing could be heard except the eerie silence of the long bland-colored hallways and maybe the fast beats my heart made as time ticked on.

I didn't know what I was to expect while I was here but I was pretty sure that this wasn't going to be one of my dream getaway vacations.


	2. The First Day

I couldn't sleep.

I barely even blinked, I wouldn't if I could. I knew what happened within these walls, horrific stories filled my mind as I sat on the far end of the cold stone floor, shaking at the cold and the soft murmurs I heard throughout the night. I saw from the corner of my eye, prisoners passing on objects from cell to cell. I turned away not wanting to familiarize myself with whatever was in their grasps because I didn't want to associate myself with common criminals. As prejudicial as that sounds, It obviously didn't matter since these thoughts were to stay as thoughts and never escape them unless I'd want to get a beating from anyone who would hear.

"Oy, 69!" I heard someone say which caused me to look up, a hand waving a small package in it's grasp. At the moment I couldn't do anything but stare as the package kept getting waved over by the stranger's hand.

"Man, if I wave this one more time I might break my arm!" He said, almost amused hearing a small chuckle as I slowly crawled towards the steel bars shakily reaching for the small package.

Before taking hold of it, the man's other hand gripped tightly on my wrist which caused me to gasp dropping the enveloped package on the floor. I tried to pull my hand away and even used my other hand to try loosening his grip which didn't even budge. This caused me to gulp, his grip on my wrist unwavering at my attempts. My heart was beating heavily on my chest out of fear and panic as the grip on my wrist seemed to tighten even more.

"Weak little thing aren't you?" The man said as he let go of my wrist which caused me to back away from the steel bars and back to the dark corner. I massaged my wrist, sore from the tight hold, my breathing still heavy as I kept myself in the corner feeling my knees slightly trembling. I kept my gaze on the hand that slowly lifted the package back up and out of sight. It kind of creeped me out.

"Better toughen up princess, this ain't a playground for little kids," the man said, I gulped again wrapping my legs close to my chest. I found out that my hands were numb and practically shaking as I clasped them together, even my throat was dry and couldn't say a single reply to the other man who practically insulted me but I knew that I had no power here and would get beat up if I made the wrong move so again I bit my tongue and kept my thoughts to myself where they should stay.

The night weighed on but my fear didn't waver, my hands still clammy and shaky on my suddenly unsteady grasp. From my inner most thoughts to a sudden literal grip of reality, I realized that I wouldn't only suffer from those stories relayed to me but also those I have yet to know and never heard of. I shivered at the thought as I held onto my legs tighter, ignoring the same hand that waved another package onto my cell. It took a lot of me to ignore the man's obnoxious screams in that semi-squeaky voice but after a lot of hoping, it's stopped and I relieved.

The silence wasn't settling though, I still couldn't sleep.

***

My first morning in prison was uneventful although I did notice how a lot of inmates would stare at me every time I'd pass them. I was currently in line for breakfast and my heart was again, beating heavily in my chest knowing all to well that I could possibly get beat up in seconds. I fidgeted with my fingers as I walked closer, the other inmates cussing and laughing loudly at things I didn't understand.

I nibbled on my lower lip and then took a tray and kept my gaze down, not wanting to make eye contact, even with the server so I kept staring at my tray where a set of stubby hands placed a a small carton of milk, a small box of cereal,and a pack of orange juice. I blinked a few times at my tray as the man behind me grunted, I turned to look but froze from my action and instead looked for a place to sit. The 'chow hall' was rather big with various tables that comprised of inmates grouped and huddled together in packs. What was amusing was that it was like a high school cafeteria because people were mostly grouped by their race or whatever substance they abused. I walked absent-mindedly to a vacant table, opening my pack of cereal which I poured on the plate and then the milk, taking the spoon which were included in the tray. Again, I kept my gaze down as I mixed the cereal with my spoon, a yawn escaping my lips as I took a spoonful of cereal munching on it.

My judgment on prison food was improving but after that spoonful of cereal, I think I shouldn't have judged a book so easily by its cover. It tasted almost like paper turned into crisps and the milk was just as ghastly. I wanted to throw the food into the trash after that but my stomach kept growling and no matter how unappetizing the food was, I had to eat it. I begrudgingly continued to eat, still avoiding the stares I got and the murmurs I heard and as I finished my meal, all I wanted to do was get back to my cell because I felt more safe there than the chow hall where criminals were freely walking about. I walked towards the stairs and upon reaching it's steps I heard a loud whistle which caught my attention almost instantly. I then see a police officer walking over to me while I stood there confused.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his irish accent and authority prominent in his words.

"I was going back to my cell, can't I do that?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse as I spoke. This man was clearly irish, his blonde hair in spikes and his bright blue eyes were like sunlight in these dark halls. I'd say it out loud but I wouldn't want to seem like I was rubbing up to him since he was a policeman and I think the other inmates wouldn't like that.

"It's film-viewing day so all the inmates are to stay after breakfast," he replied as he gave me a small smile. The authority in his words replaced by a sort of warmth as if he knew I was like a helpless cat that wouldn't ever fight back. I didn't know if I should have been insulted or relieved but I chose not to ponder on it anymore.

I simply nodded as my hand on the stairway slipped back down to my side. I felt eyes on me again as I took a seat at the far end of the room trying to act as if I didn't care but as I kept my gaze down, fear got the better of me. I clasped my hand together and tried to stop them from shaking because if they didn't stop soon, they would attract a lot of attention.

"Someone's a little tense," a familiar voice behind me said but I kept my gaze down hoping that he would say no more.

"Look at me 69! I haven't seen your face yet," his voice squeaked as I felt his hands on my shoulders. I tried to shake him off but his grip was as tight as they were last night when he gripped my wrist but unlike last night I had no protection from him which is why shoulders were flung to the side causing me to fall off the bench, with my legs still under it.

"Oops," he giggled obviously not concerned about what he just did. I slowly stood up and straightened my clothes, still looking downward as I turned to retreat but was stopped by the same hands which were now groping my ass.

"Ah!" I gasped as I pushed him away, my gaze suddenly on the man. He was short but by the smirk on his face and the glint in his eyes I was sure he was trouble. I glared at him then took steps away from him. I thought I was home free but then I felt a pair of hands on my back as I hit someone behind me, I was thinking it was a police officer but when I looked up to apologize, I saw another convict looking at me with a cold stare.

"I-I.....," I stuttered, speechless feeling a shiver run down my spine as I met his gaze.

"Watch where you're going kid," he said shoving me to the side, not chancing me a second glance. I continued to stare as the man walked by the short man who started whispering to him. The man then turned to look at me but at that moment I chose to look down at my still shaking hands.

"Everyone take a seat! It's time for those movies!" Another officer shouted while the irish officer, set up the player. All the inmates started taking their seats by the projector screen, a lot of murmurs being heard as some of them even held onto bags of chips munching on them as they talked. I chose to stay at the back where nobody would see or mind me but I was obviously wrong.

"69!" The squeaky short voiced guy said, I didn't say anything and kept my gaze down on his very worn out vans.

"You might scare him with that nickname Lou," another voice said sounding almost as if it were a deep muffle.

"Well Zayn, maybe if he were to tell me his name I wouldn't have to call him by his cellar number," he replied, wit obvious in the statement. I still kept my gaze down not wanting to say anything.

"Just another fuck toy, lad.. Can you let it go for now so we can enjoy this... Whatever the shit we'll be watching?" The deep muffled voice guy said which caused the short man to whine but followed him off anyway.

Just another... Fuck toy? I suddenly felt this sinking feeling in my chest which made my stomach churn. I understood that I was to get beat up in here but a fuck toy? Isn't that too much? After all, we were all men in here and I was pretty sure by all those muscles and tattoos, everyone was far from being gay. I shook my head deciding not to ponder on it anymore a sI leaned back on the cold stone wall.

The movie started and the room went silent. Who would have thought inmates could still have a sense of peace in them when they were known to be locked up in here for a reason? Didn't they miss the outside world? Didn't they miss their family? Friends? Their freedom?

Thoughts circled my mind as the pictures on the screen rolled on, my gazed fixed on it but my mind elsewhere. I half-expected myself to fall asleep but instead I sat there aimlessly for hours as the movie rolled on. The movie was a trilogy and it took me a while to realize it was twilight, no wonder it didn't register, I've watched it a hundred times.

***

As midday came, we were served mashed potatoes, gravy, some sliced vegetables, a cookie and kool aid. Again, it wasn't my regular food choice but my stomach growled and regardless of my utter distaste, I had to satisfy my hunger which was really important right now.

I kept to myself as I ate, swallowing spoonful after spoonful to satisfy my hunger. After a while I grew thirsty so I emptied the packet of kool aid into my glass then walked over to the dispenser to pour some water in it. I turned around with my gaze on the floor so as I took a few steps forward, I was unaware of the presence in front of me which caused me to hit the man and not to mention, spilled my kool aid all over him.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I said as I took my plastic glass from the floor then looked up apologetically. My chest tightened as I saw that it was the man who shoved me off earlier. From his features you could see that he isn't that disgustingly gross convict but even without those traits, this guy was just plain scary.

"I-I'm s-" I was cut off as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt lifting me up with his strong arms. My heart started beating faster as he walked, keeping me in his grasp.

"P-please I-I didn't mean to," I pleaded as he tossed me by the projector, everyone already staring at the commotion in front of them.

I stood up, my legs practically shaking as I leaned against the wall, my mouth dry and shaking and my hands behind my back also shaking as vigorously. The man walked closer to me, which caused me to look away, tears already threatening to fall. I hoped for him to leave but as seconds passed, he stayed still, his breathing deep as he pulled on my hair roughly which caused me to whimper. Our eyes met for a second, and I thought he would just push me away like he did earlier but I was wrong.

After that I couldn't remember what happened, except the pain of the man's heavy-handed punches on my torso, on my back and on my face. By the middle of it, I could recall his friends holding onto my arms tightly so I couldn't run away or even try to fight back. I remembered that I begged countless times but it only earned me shouts of laughter. When my body slipped down to the floor by itself and my sight ablur, I could still hear their laughter at my suffering, the man's smirk big as his friends cheered him on.

"Liam! Liam! Liam!" I heard them cheer as my eyes closed involuntarily. I felt droplets of blood on my nose and my mouth. My eye eyesight was impaired, feeling as if the black eye I was going to get wasn't going to be as small as those you would often see in the movies. As I lay on the cold stone floor, all I could see was pitch black darkness and thoughts about my mum and my sister, Gemma crying and begging me to come home.


	3. It's Hard to Trust

Pain. Long hard excruciating pain.

I've never felt like this before.

Not when my father hit me.

Not when my mother screamed at me.

Not when my sister called me worthless.

Not when my friends beat me up and betrayed me.

Not even when I humiliated myself publicly.

This was a whole other level of shame. I have never been beaten this badly in my whole life. I felt as if my whole body was numb by the painful blows of the man's heavy fists.

"Take two pills of this for breakfast, lunch and dinner," the nurse said boringly as she handed me a small container full of pills which I assumed were pain killers.

"Didn't I break anything? Those punches were really hard," I couldn't stop myself from asking since with my whole body throbbing I was pretty sure I could have broken one bone or two.

"Lucky you didn't," she replied as she walked to her desk typing away on her laptop. I found it as my cue to leave so I took slow steps out of the clinic.

This part of the prison was quiet since no prisoner really wandered around the clinic except in cases of injury or sickness. A library can also be found a few rooms ahead from the clinic which as I saw causing me to stop in front of it out of curiosity and cautiously stepped inside. No one was in the said space except a few rows of dusty old books that seemed to have never been read.

As I took steps inside, I ran my fingers through the books spines looking at the titles as I went. I stopped by one and pulled it out of the rack then turned the book around to read what its contents were. I was in the middle of reading the summary when I heard a pair of footsteps in the library. A chill ran down my spine out of fear, the diversion of my newly found fondness diverting to the ache of my whole body. I gulped as I slipped the book back in its rack and turned to walk out of the library. I could see the man's police boots and I practically prayed that he ignore me but of course I've never really been lucky since I got here so of course he noticed me.

"Oy Styles," the irish policeman said as he flashed me a smile. I turned to look at him sitting on the desk with a magazine in hand and a beat down radio playing Justin Bieber songs I wasn't familiar with.

"Oh Payne did give you a beating huh?" His expression shifted as he saw the state of my face. I haven't looked in the mirror since I got out of the clinic but by the policeman's expression I knew it was far from anything good.

"It hurts," was the only thing I could mutter out as I felt my lower lip ache at the words I spoke.

"Yeah I bet, that guy used to do boxing and he still does in the gym," the policeman said 'as-a-matter-of-factually' as he rested his chin on his palm.

I nodded and turned to leave since I wasn't really keen on finding out the history of my attacker. I also thought the policeman got the hint but I think he was that shallow as he continued to speak.

"You know you're free to come by here anytime you'd like since I doubt you like roughing it out like any of those lot outside," he smile as I turned around, interest obvious in my expression as the policeman twirled a pen in his hand.

"Really?" I asked unsure because I didn't think prisoners were allowed in this part of the prison but the policeman merely nodded as he stood up walking over to me.

"Yeah and you would do well away from them since your wounds and bruises will need to heal," he lifted my chin up looking at the state of my face, I wanted to look away or slap his hand away but instead I stood quietly and was relieved when he let me go.

"Thank you," I replied as I felt this kind of relief although I didn't know what kind of person this guy was, at least he was offering to have me separated from those prisoners who obviously may and will inflict harm on me.

"Don't mention it and call me Niall, Niall Horan," he offered a hand for me to shake but I merely stared at it then looked up to meet his gaze.

"Are prisoners allowed to be friends with policemen and guards?" I asked and he merely laughed as he took my hand shaking it.

"Yes," he smiled brightly as he gave my hand a squeeze letting it go after a few seconds. I returned his smile as I slipped my hands in my pockets because of the sudden unfamiliar warmth emitting from a person within these walls. It felt unreal and a secret blessing at the same time.

"So you want to read some if these books?" Niall asked as he walked over to the rack then turning to look at me, the book I was looking at earlier in his grasp. I nodded and walked over to him as I looked down at the book taking it.

"Well you can start with that or I could refer some really good ones that wouldn't make you fall asleep," I looked up to meet his gaze and nodded again, not really trusting my own words.

Niall's smile got brighter, which wasn't possible for the ordinary person but as time ticked by, I realized that he really wasn't an ordinary person. Beneath his police uniform and his authoritative demeanor, he was a nice guy and I really enjoyed his company although the thickness of his accent sometimes made it hard to understand what he said but I got used to it after a while.

I almost hoped that this day wouldn't end since it was easier and for some reason I felt protected. Little did I know however, that someone was peering through the blinds of the library window as Niall and I went on laughing about some pointless thing.

***

I woke up the next morning with the same excruciating pain and it seemed to be more painful that yesterday especially when I stood up from my uncomfortable and hard bed. There is something different about today though and it's the idea of being in the library and protected by Niall as we wasted away reading and talking in the library.

I really didn't know what to expect especially from Niall since from the obvious standpoint, he's the law and I'm the lawbreaker. The law and the lawbreaker don't become friends but because of how great Niall was, I kinda sorta forgot about it.

"What's your favorite book, Niall?" I asked looking up from my book as I took another bite of my sandwich. Niall helped me escape breakfast by bringing me breakfast which was a lot more tasteful compared to the breakfast they had downstairs and I was really thankful for it.

"It's how to kill a mocking bird," he smiled meeting my gaze as he placed his book down on the table and took his mug of coffee on the side.

"I've never read that," I replied as I took a strawberry in one of Niall's containers munching on it slowly.

"It's a good book, you should read it," he smiled brightly and returned his gaze on the book he was reading. My face emitted a small smile which turned into a frown.

"Funny because you haven't asked me anything about why I'm here," I said cautiously. The statement caused Niall to look up again closing the book in his hands.

"Well I don't like to judge people just because they're locked up," He gave me a small smile which caused me to look down at the book I was reading, staring at its words but not really understanding a thing.

"Besides, you don't look like a criminal to me," he continued as he took another container of cookies from his bag. He offered me one and I almost immediately took a piece as the scent of chocolate filled my nostrils as I took a bite of it.

"I saw you on your first day, you looked like you were going to faint at any time and it was the reason why I followed you," I heard him laugh as he continued to look at me, my gaze still on my hands as I held onto the cookie.

"So you really want to protect me?" I asked looking up to meet his gaze again.

"Yes," he nodded. "As much as I can since you're only a kid and you don't deserve to be locked up in here," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze which I can't help smiling to.

"How about we finish up breakfast so we can get some of these books organized? It would look really good for your record here," he said as he stood up from his seat taking a few stacks of books on the side. I nodded at him before looking back down at my food and finished it quickly eager to help Niall with anything since as of this moment, he was the only one I got.

***

The day ended quickly but Niall and I managed to stack and sort all the new books in their properly places, even dusting most of the shelves and even swept the floors.

"Hey Harry I'll just get these files to the warden's office alright?" Niall said as he stepped out, his footsteps growing faint as he reached the door which shut loudly behind him.

I continued to sweep eager to finish up and call it a day until I heard footsteps behind me. I assumed it to be Niall since no prisoner or guard came to this part of the prison much.

"I thought you said you were going to the warden's office?" I smiled turning around. My smile turned into a frown when I realized it wasn't Niall. The presence of the man made my heart pacing faster as I felt my hands go cold.

"P-payne," I stuttered as I took a step back ready to run. He walked over to me, mere inches from where I stood, my back already hitting one of the shelves as I tried to take a step back to keep my distance from him.

"You shouldn't be too close to guards, Styles," he said, his husky voice making me gulp as I gripped onto the shelves behind me.

"What's it to you," I said keeping my gaze away as I felt his eyes on me from where I stood hearing him chuckle, which sounded more demented rather than amused.

"The last guy who got close to a guard got another ten years on his sentence," Payne said as he kept his distance but his gaze still transfixed on me.

"Niall won't harm me," I said as I tried to slip out from his viewpoint but was blocked by his arm. I set my gaze down as he did, my knees starting to feel shaky by the second.

"Niall huh? You think he'll care about you after he gets his way with you? Hmm? I see the way he looks at you Styles and what he wants is far from friendship," he said as I heard a few books falling from the shelf behind me as he kept his hand on it.

I kept still as he eyed me, afraid to look at his demented gaze, "Do you really want to get raped by this policeman, Styles?" He asked as I tried to slide away, only to be blocked by his other arm on my other side which caused me to look up at him and meet his gaze. It was the first time our eyes met and I think he felt the same sort of gasp as his eyes grew wide for a second and then back to its original cold expression. I felt my cheeks heat up at our closeness and because of how his brown eyes were staring intently at me.

No words were spoken as we held each other's gaze, my hands not clawing at the wood of the shelves anymore as I found myself calming from the unfamiliar and silent stare of the man in front me. I suddenly realized he was waiting for an answer which caused me to shake my head as I looked down at my feet.

He didn't say any more and simply turned to leave. I looked up to see him by the door where Niall now stood and heard him scoff as he left, Niall practically glaring until he got back into the room.

"Payne trying to cause trouble?" Niall asked as he walked over to me. I shook my head looking back down on the floor.

"No," I muttered as I made a turn to the door, not really listening to what Niall was saying. It was past dinner and everyone was obviously already asleep or in their cells so the deserted hallways made it easy for me to reach my cell which I slid closed once I got in flopping into bed.

I felt bad for what I did but Liam could have been right. I don't believe that prisoners raped anyone in prison but the mere fact that Niall was a policeman and one of the guards would have been somewhat a disadvantage to me since if he was really planning to rape me, all my attempts to tell on him would be futile and he would later make my life hell which i really didn't want.

I felt tears running down my cheeks at the thought since it's only been days and if Niall would have really done that, it would have been so painful and upsetting because I was slowly trusting him and I thought he would always make me feel safe but apparently I could have been wrong.

I didn't know why i trusted Liam's words but for some reason I did and even my gut feeling agreed with him even though he beat me up a few days ago. Fucked up huh?


	4. Harsh Words

Seconds turned into minutes.

Minutes into hours.

Hours into days.

Days into weeks.

Was it cliché of me to have been counting the days until I got released from prison? I know I still had a long way to go but at least the days are going by right?

I sat on the floor of my cell as I wrote another line on my wall marking another day of my stay here. The number of lines however, didn't make me feel any better but made me feel so much worse. It almost felt like I would never get out of here since two weeks doesn't seem to be a big leap from my first day.

The marks of Liam Payne's beating were already far from obvious since after that scenario at the library, he has been keeping his distance from me which was somewhat a relief. During my two week stay, I found out that Liam Payne was the top dog inside the prison, inmates would often shiver at the mere mention of his name and shy away from his presence.

I asked one of the inmates a while back what Liam did to get in here but he merely shook his head and said that it would give me nightmares like it did him when he found out about what Liam did. The inmate did say however, that Liam did get here with Louis and Zayn in toe so it didn't need a genius to figure out that they committed whatever unspeakable crime together.

My fear in jail never ceased, since every night I still get nightmares of being killed by faceless men that come into my cell. I think it would never go away knowing that there are thieves and murderers freely walking within these walls where I am merely an arms grasp from them.

My tears didn't stop either because I knew the more I stayed in here, the more my mom and Gemma suffered. My father abandoned us when I was a merely a child and he made it a point to scream and make me cry everyday. I didn't know what for but even at my young age I felt so guilty like I was worthless and was only a liability to the world and was better off dying instead.

Suicide? I never really thought about it, not directly at least. I guess if I did think about it, it was more for reasons of being inadequate and treated like shit. I was never one to take criticism lightly especially from people who judged me when they didn't even know me or what my real story was.

"Harry?" I saw the shadow of a man by my cell and without turning around, I knew who it was simply by his obvious irish tone.

"Hi Niall," I replied unmoving from where I sat.

Ever since Liam warned me about guards, I kept my distance from Niall and stopped visiting him in the library and because of that he came to my cell everyday instead.

"How are you today?" His voice trying to sound enthusiastic but after days of me practically shoving him off, I think he was losing hope of us being friends again. The sad part about it was he didn't seem to understand why I was keeping my distance from him which sort of made me think that whatever Liam said was complete and utter bullshit.

Why do I still keep my distance you ask? It was because other inmates stared and were really puzzled at Niall following me as I lined up for lunch the other day. It scared me since the other inmates started to make snide remarks when I managed to convince Niall to leave. It even came to the point of them pushing me into a circle and it would have continued had not for the warden's sudden appearance.

"Harry please stop ignoring me," Niall pleaded as I stood up to sit on my small squeaky bed.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm respecting you because you're a guard," I muttered still not looking at him as I pulled my orange prison uniform on.

"But... " he continued as I slid my cell door open stepping into the hallway with Niall still staring

pleadingly at me.

"I'm going downstairs please don't follow me because I don't want to get beat up again," I said turning to the stairs as I made my way to the the 'chow hall' where a lot of inmates were already lined up for breakfast.

After that, Niall didn't follow me and I barely saw him at all. I felt really guilty but I was better off without him because I have too many nightmares already and the mere thought of dreaming about him raping me will only make me even more scared and anxious than I already am and I didn't really need that right now.

I stood in line waiting for my turn as I kept my arms over my chest trying to show a calm demeanor knowing that these inmates could smell danger. It's funny how it was kind of like a jungle where there were so many predators around me while I was the sole prey. I stood there deep in thought as I felt an arm sling around me which I pushed away in horror.

"Relax 69, it's only me!" Louis chirped as he slung his arm around me again which made me freeze.

"What? It's been a couple of days and still no answer as to your first name?" He teased as he pinched my cheeks. I whimpered trying to push him away but he only squeezed them harder as I gripped on his shirt trying to shake him off for even just a bit.

"Oy Lou you might bruise the man's cheeks," Zayn said as he took a sip of his juice box sitting on one of the chairs.

Louis didn't stop however but instead kept his grip on my cheeks which were starting to get numb from the pressure. I kept trying to push him away but he was too strong.

"Hey lad, let the man go," an unfamiliar voice said behind me and to my surprise Louis let go of my cheeks and raised his hands mockingly in defeat.

"Interested too aren't ya?" Louis smirked as he pointed at the man behind me. I was rubbing on my cheeks to soothe the pain and was unaware of the man still behind me.

"Not as much as your lot I reckon," he said as I suddenly turn to see the guy who saved me. He was older than me and he looked and seemed nice enough, after all, he saved me so it was fine right? Well at least I hoped so.

"Have we got a problem here?" A shiver ran down my spine at the tone of his voice. Liam was right in front of me glaring at the man behind me.

"Your boys were messing with the new kid and it was bothering my dinner," he said acidly as he looked at Liam as he placed his hands on my shoulders which shocked me but kept me still.

"Didn't know you liked twinks Grimshaw," Liam sneered as a smirk played on his lips.

A twink? I am no such thing.

"Well I know you do, Payne," 'Grimshaw' replied as he stood in front of me, " I also know you like it when they call you 'daddy'" he raised his hands moving his fingers forming quotation marks which seemed to have made Liam angry since the next thing I knew was that Grimshaw was flying through the air and getting beat up while I stood where I was.

The guards gradually broke them off but from the distance, I knew that the 'Grimshaw' guy was totally beat up because he was barely moving as the guards placed him on a stretcher and carried him to the clinic.

I frowned turning to Liam who was walking my way with Louis and Zayn following suit, "That wasn't necessary." I said as they passed me. I heard Liam chuckle as he paced back to look at me.

"Was it now? Well he should learn to shut his mouth next time right?" Liam said eyeing me as he stared me right in the eye, merely an inch form my face. I backed away but was held by Louis and Zayn from behind which caused me to panic and look up at Liam in horror.

"P-please don't..." I whimpered closing my eyes as Liam walked over to me lifting my chin up to meet his gaze. Liam then pulled on a lock of my curls painfully as I tried to pull away from Louis and Zayn's grasps.

"You're so ugly," Liam said simply which caused me to look up at him who had a disgusted look on his face.

"You aren't beautiful Styles so don't be too cocky because people are nice to you," he hissed letting go of my hair as he hit my head rather roughly as Louis and Zayn let me go causing me to get down on my knees, my vision blurry as I kept still.

"You're ugly so you shouldn't be so damn proud of yourself," Liam said again as I felt my heart ache in my chest as he kept repeating it to me.

"Come on lads, this ugly little shit is annoying me," Liam kicked me on the side causing me to fall to the floor as Louis and Zayn snickered passing by me before they left.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I curled down on the cold stone floor shaking. I felt so awful, so pathetic and so worthless. For once in my life I suddenly thought of suicide since I felt like I was this waste of space that didn't deserve to live and that life would be a lot better without me. I didn't know why I was even alive at that moment and I wish I really wasn't.

Another thing i didn't know was why my heart was aching so badly and why I was crying so hard at that moment to the point that I even whimpered and hiccuped quite loudly but like the inmates slowly falling asleep in their jail cells, the night had no pity as rain started to pour giving my body another cold chill.

***

"Wow Liam, that was harsh even for you," Louis said as he tried to cling to Zayn.

"Oy get off," Zayn said as he pushed Louis away lighting up a smoke as they walked to their cells.

"It's the truth," Liam said as he looked down at his feet as he walked, not really chancing a glance at his friends practically strangling each other.

"But he's gorgeous!" Louis said as he paced beside Liam, leaving an annoyed Zayn with unruly hair which always pissed him off.

"Listen," Liam said as he opened the door to his cell, "He isn't and he should stop thinking he is because it's pissing me off," he continued as he then slid his door closed.

"Are you sure that's it mate? Or maybe it's something other than hate?" Zayn asked as Liam turned around to undo his orange shirt.

"What are you saying?" Liam asked sighing a bit at the implication his friend was making.

"I'm saying you never beat up anyone like that and the way you stare and watch him isn't normal either, you give me and Lou the impression that-" Liam stood up and charged towards Zayn who was caught of guard as Liam banged on the bars of the cell.

"Don't assume things you don't know," Liam hissed as Zayn backed away with a straight face while Louis in confusion slipped upstairs to his cell not wanting anything to do with the confrontation.

"If you say so man, if you say so," Zayn said as he walked to his cell without another word.

Liam heard the familiar slide of cell doors as he laid in bed, anger boiling in his stomach. He hated that his friends were assuming things wrong. That Styles boy pissed him off and it wasn't his fault since the way that boy's curly locks shone in the sunlight and how bright his green eyes sparkled was a show of arrogance and he hated arrogance. Styles thought he was so damn beautiful which was complete bullshit. Liam hated it. Actually, he just really hated Harry Styles.


	5. Meat Loaf

The days continued and I didn't feel as optimistic as I was. It wasn't like I was even optimistic in the first place but I think it goes without saying that I was going insane.

The walls, the bars, the convicts, the eerie police whistles and those sounds that I heard every night. My fear was unwavering even after weeks of being locked up in here. I tried to keep grounded by doing work and volunteering down at the kitchen but many thoughts still haunted me, thoughts from both the prison and the outside.

"Styles!" I heard someone call me, his good arm slinging around me as he smiled widely.

"Hi Nick," I greeted him smiling as big. Now, Nick Grimshaw was a good guy, after his fight with Liam, I went to the clinic to thank him. I spent most of my days in there actually since it was away from the other convicts and barely anyone was in there most of the time. I got to know the guy and found out that he was a genuinely good person who got wrongfully accused of raping his wife since they were having a fight but he told me that through whatever happened, he still loved her and that she did come visit him a lot to check up on him, Nick told me that his wife even regretted filing anything in the first place and was going to tell the court but Nick told her not to since it was televised and Nick didn't want bad publicity for her since she was an up and coming designer for a popular company.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Nick asked causing me to shake my head as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Well let's see what they have today," He smiled as he ruffled my curls which were now longer than they were the first day I was here. Nick and I walked over to the line where we chatted away about pointless things while we waited for our turn, trays in hand as we laughed softly at each other's jokes.

"Styles, your stalker is here," Nick said suddenly as he looked over at a bunch of people which caused me to look too, my earlier smile turning into a scowl as I watched him walk over to a table with his two dogs for friends.

Liam Payne.

I turned away ignoring them, my heart feeling a familiar clench as I heard their voices getting louder as they got in line with us. I kept my back turned hoping they ignore me but just when I thought I was in the clear, I felt a pair of familiar hands on my back.

"You know, making Liam jealous is really mean of you," Louis said in a sing-song voice which made my ears hurt. I tried to push him away but he kept his grip firmly on my shoulders.

"Now now, don't be pissy baby," I heard him giggle as he let go of me, pushing me forward causing me to spill the food from my tray.

I heard laughs from the other convicts as I stood up, picking as much food as I could knowing that I had nothing else to eat but this. Also because I would be made to clean it later since it was my mess in the first place. I kept quiet as they all laughed, Nick close to me but was already too injured to be involved in this so as he was about to kneel down, I shook my head so he wouldn't.

"You a martyr now Styles?" Louis chuckled as he kicked me down, causing my face to land on my already ruined plate of meatloaf. At that, more laughs were heard and as I stood up, I saw Nick looking horrified, the laughs continuing as I walked around the crowd that kept throwing snide remarks at me. Zayn pushing me again before I left the chow hall.

As I turned the corner, I saw Liam looking at me, his stare cold and distant but unlike the others, he wasn't laughing which puzzled me since he was the kind to laugh this one off since it was Louis pulling the jokes for some reason he wasn't.

"What, too lame of you to laugh at?" I said, wiping the meatloaf off my face as the laughter died down as I disappeared from view.

"No," he replied as he walked closer to me, merely inches apart causing me to look up at him, his expression different, almost sincere as he wiped a piece of moat loaf off my cheek.

"I just didn't think it was funny," he continued as he lowered his hand, walking away leaving me where I stand.

For a moment, I suddenly felt a sort of warmth radiating from Liam as he looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes but of course I could never rule out that he does hate me and that he loves beating me up but maybe it was for reasons I didn't understand? I laughed as I shook my head at the thought.

"Liam Payne, a good guy? I really must be going insane," I chuckled as I made my way to my cell, gathering my things to go to the bathroom. Eager to wash off the meatloaf smell from my body.


	6. Thanksgiving

It was thanksgiving.

The halls of the prison had this sort of mirth as the guards decorated the place with wreathes and cut out snowflakes hung almost everywhere you looked. Even most of the convicts were happy and were admiring the new decorations. Maybe it was because it was thanksgiving today or maybe it was because Christmas was near, either way it made me glum.

Back at home these kinds of things involved a lot of preparation which I often did. I could remember last year when my mother held a party and everyone was there. The media called it the thanksgiving party of the year which my mother was very proud of, I did all the work of course but seeing her smile when she got praised non-stop all night was worth it.

Today was passing by quickly, the murmurs of the morning turning into laughs and even random christmas carols in the afternoon. I was honestly overwhelmed by all this since everyone was so hostile all the time, it almost felt like ever since I got here, this was the most humane everybody has been.

"Hey Harry," I turned around at the mention of my name, I saw Niall holding a wreath as he walked over to me. I watched him as he leaned on the steel bar near the stairs, a smile on his lips as he watched the people, guards and convicts alike working together with finalizing decorations and putting ornaments on the christmas tree in the far end of the room.

"I always loved the holidays," he muttered as he turned to me, his smile bigger than I've ever seen it.

"Well I'd rather spend it with my family," I said, my gaze meeting Niall's for a second then averting my attention to the people downstairs who were now settling down as candles started to be lighted on different portions of the table.

"I know that but you should give it a chance," Niall huffed at my statement, I then heard him chuckle shortly after, "Oh yeah you're a rice kid, you're more into those formal parties right?" I merely shrugged at that as I kept my gaze downstairs.

"You know I-" Niall was cut off by snickers that were paired by a couple of footsteps that grew louder at every step they took.

"Careful Styles, you wouldn't want to trust that one... He's a liar," Liam said as he, Zayn and Louis appeared, smirks on their faces as they mockingly looked at Niall and I.

"Just a liar? More of a traitor Li," Louis said as he eyed Niall in disgust and I could see that Niall was getting very uncomfortable about this especially when they started snickering.

"Leave him alone," I muttered as I stood closer to Niall, placing a hand on his arm to calm his now shaken nerves.

"You should step away.. You're not involved in this," Zayn said behind Liam, his expression almost grim as he kept his icy stare on Niall who now had his gaze on the floor.

"Well I am now! Niall is my friend and you can't talk to him this way," I said rather confidently. I was the kind of person who was terrified of defending myself but when it came to others, that was a different thing, at least for me. Trust me, my hands were already trembling at what I was doing since these guys scared me a lot.

"Step aside," Liam's gaze landed on me, his eyes close to black as I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. A flash of sincere brown eyes came into mind which made me blink in confusion before I quietly stepped aside unable to control my nerves any longer and as Liam brushed past me followed by Louis and Zayn all I could do was exhale a shaky breath of relief before turning to Niall who was still shaking a bit from where he stood.

"Hey you're a police officer, you could have easily told those three off... Why didn't you?" i asked, genuinely concerned as I placed a hand on Niall's shoulder to try and comfort him. He shook his head at that and pushed my hand away. He then turned to his heel walking downstairs and made his way out of the front door.

As I stood by the stairs, I found myself puzzled at the accusations Liam and his band of misfits were throwing at Niall and the fact that Niall succumbed to that? I didn't think Niall was that weak, besides, I often saw Niall disciplining other inmates and these three weren't any different right?

I sighed deeply as I placed a hand over my face. My heart was aching, those eyes... Those dark eyes weren't Liam's. I saw how they looked the other day and they weren't like this. It was as if Liam had this ability to shift from one mood to another which bothered me a lot since he had this secret grudge on me for reasons I didn't know. I tried to think of anything that I did to piss him off but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't find an answer to that question which was really starting to irritate me.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing there?" Nick called up to me as he walked upstairs, his good arm waving at me as he smiled brightly.

"You know, just thinking," I returned his smile, as the familiar smell of turkey filled my nostrils. My stomach grumbled at that which made Nick laugh.

"Well whatever it is, can it wait? We will finally be able to eat some real food for a change!" Nick said almost too excitedly as he turned to walk downstairs. I followed suit, scanning the room with a small smile seeing how happy everyone was for a change. My smile disappeared however, when I met a pair of icy cold eyes that again, made my back shiver in fright.

"Harry come on!" Nick called over to me. I broke eye contact with Liam, lowering my gaze to avoid anymore contact with him since his gaze not only terrified me but made me nervous as well.

I then took a seat with Nick at the far end of the table. The turkey smelled heavenly in front of me and as I took a bite, I could have sworn that my tastebuds rejoiced because for once since I got here, my food didn't taste like cardboard.


	7. Initiation

Liam was bad.

Like really bad.

Why did I know this, you ask? Well, I've been in this jail for roughly three months and I've heard nothing but bad things about him. At first I thought it was all bullshit since a lot of other guys looked tougher and stronger than Liam but after witnessing various brawls that included Liam in the mix, I couldn't question it. He was the top dog here, with Louis and Zayn behind him, he was like a king if that were even possible here.

I heard that Louis and Zayn were assets to Liam. They said that before getting imprisoned, Louis was responsible for a string of the deaths of many young girls and he wouldn't have gotten caught if his final known victim named 'Hanna Walker' didn't write his name on the cold stone floor with the blood that continued to ooze out of her stomach before she died. I heard Louis had heavy hands but the way he murder his victims were described as clean and very light, people who knew Louis would know that since the lighter the hands, the bigger the chance that he's up to something although I thought that regardless of using light or heavy hands, he was still a big threat since no one really knew what thoughts circled in his mind.

As for Zayn, I often heard him getting called a 'rich kid' since he always got three full meals a day. I was on cleaning duty the other day at the claims office and while I was mopping the floors, I saw a man wearing a suit approach the counter with a big lunch box in hand. At first I didn't know who the man was waiting for until the door opened behind me. I met Zayn's gaze for a second before stepping back bowing my head since his features equaled those of a greek god and his presence made me feel awkward. I heard no exchange of words as Zayn took the lunch box and before I could look up again, he was back inside, the man in the suit gone as well. I always wondered why he didn't eat during meals and here was my answer, I actually thought he drowned himself in drugs when people weren't looking and I was right because I caught him once but walked away even though he was calling onto me over and over again. I was also kind of curious since he was rich so why not post bail? I could only think of one answer and that was that whatever he did with Liam and Zayn was big since I heard that Louis got arrested because he was in conspiracy with the other two and not because of those prior killings that the police found out about later when he was already detained.

I didn't know how the guards ignored this behavior since these three guys were the reason for a lot of confrontations and drug circulations in here. I was talking to Niall again but kept what Liam told me in mind regardless of how bizarre and stupid it was. Well, I was still kind of new and I couldn't really take my chances. Anyway, I wanted to bring up what was happening in the prison but every time I was about to, I would always bite my tongue and decide against it. It was stupid but it felt like a part of me couldn't because of the fear of getting beat up again.

"Oy Styles," I heard Louis call over to me, his steps quick as I felt his arms around me dragging me to the side.

"Hey!" I shouted trying to pull away, my nails clawing on Louis' arms as he held me still. Liam and Zayn then walked over to us, the expressions on their faces wicked and frightening.

"You've been here a while Styles, we think it's time for a proper welcome," Zayn said as he walked closer to me, his fingers grazing my cheek as I tried to leer away from his touch.  
"Now now, no need to be afraid," Liam said as Zayn stepped aside, Liam now in full view as I looked up to meet his gaze, shivers running down my spine as I froze from where I stood. I felt Louis let me go and before I could run, Liam already had a hand to my chest keeping me pinned against the wall.

I tried to push him away, my hands gripping on his arm as I struggled as hard as I could to break free. I tried clawing on his arms but he didn't budge, not even a little. I didn't know how they could stand being clawed on because this action would make me pull away in pain especially since I was clawing hard on Liam's arms. I tried kicking him too but my legs were too short and Liam was a lot bigger than me, his hand alone was enough to keep my scrawny body still against the cold cemented walls.

Louis and Zayn laughed as Liam kept me still, their snide remarks ablur as Liam's intense gaze held mine. The fear in my chest intensifying by the second as Liam's other had trailed down my clothed chest. I looked away as my knees started to shake, the sudden rip of my orange prison shirt making me gasp causing me to look at him in shock.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered, his fingers running down my now exposed skin as he kept them lingering just above my exposed boxer briefs.

"This is initiation, Styles.. Pass and we leave you alone but fail well.." Louis said in a sing song voice, his smirk wide at the end of his unfinished statement.

"P-please no," I pleaded as my eyes started to water, my hands turning cold and clammy as I kept them on Liam's arm shaking slightly as I kept my grip.

"It was either this or getting beat up so consider yourself lucky," Zayn said eyeing me, distaste in is expression as tears started rolling down my cheeks while I continued to plead.  
"You should be happy, Styles," Liam said, his hand on my chest which slid down my hip as he kept me still. "I wouldn't do this to just anyone," he continued as his other hand palmed my groin causing me to whimper as my hands found themselves clawing on the walls as they stayed on my sides. 

"Oh and just a warning, Styles," I heard Louis say as I kept my eyes shut, my heart beating loudly in my chest as Liam continued palming my already hardening member.

"He's far from small," Louis giggled at that and I think I heard Zayn laughing as well. I didn't really know since the next thing I knew was that Liam had my legs tightly wrapped around his hips as he continued palming me, my eyes blown as I looked at Liam very aroused.

I heard my mouth emit strange loud noises as he kept me in his arms, his forehead on mine as our gazes stayed on each other. "S-stop," I said almost breathlessly keeping my lips parted after my statement, my stomach in knots as he continued to palm me.  
"Say it like you mean it Harry," I heard him say, his voice husky as he whispered in my ear, his lips finding themselves on my neck causing me to tilt to the side to give him better access.

I didn't know what was happening but I was pretty sure that I didn't want it to stop.

*******

A/N: Sorry for the delay but here's the update! Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to comment and vote! :)


	8. Claimed

A/N: This chapter has sexual and violent elements in them and yeah cussing and all that. Make sure to keep in mind the general warnings of this fic, know where it is set and know this is far from a happily ever after.

There are elements that maybe disturbing and triggering in how the words were delivered and i implore that if you are not comfortable with the idea of rape as well as those associated with it then stop reading and close this book now.

I would also like to thank my friend, OvariesAreGone for helping me with this update.

You have been warned.

*******

"L-Liam please," I stuttered as he threw me down on his bed. I pulled myself up by my elbows as I tried to move away from Liam but my legs could barely give me any significant distance from him and was left to sit at the edge of the now messy bed, my back hitting the cold stone floor.

I heard my heavy and uneven breaths as I kept still, my heart beat quickening with every breath I took. Mix feelings of fear and anguish enveloped my already heavy heart as Liam knelt down on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes focused intently on me as he slowly crawled closer brushing his fingers up my clothed leg.

"Hurry it up Liam, we're waiting for a show!" I heard Louis say while he leaned on the wall with his arms over his chest. I saw a smirk playing on Louis' face while Zayn stood beside him looking rather uninterested and distant, turning away from time to time that gave the impression that he didn't what to be where he was.

I suddenly felt Liam's arms on me as he forced my back away from the wall and before I could even manage to throw a punch or squirm to break free, he already had me pinned down the bed as he held my wrists with his big strong hands. My eyes found themselves shut at this moment, the sudden shift making me nervous as he held both my wrists with one hand while he ran the other one up and down my chest making me hiccup as tears started rolling down my cheeks. Even as he held me with one hand, I still couldn't break free from his grasp no matter how hard I tried to twist or pull them away.

"You should relax Harry," I heard him coo, the cocky toned endearment made me dart my eyes up to meet his. The sight made my eyes widen momentarily as I saw his normal brilliantly brown eyes dilated to a flush of black, it took a few seconds for me to realize that he was pressing light kisses all over my chest until he started nibbling on one of my nipples which made me yelp.

"L-let me go o-or I'll scream so loud the guards will come running!" I stuttered as I tried to keep my composure. My hands were already growing shaky in Liam's grip and I felt nothing but fear as the seconds ticked on however I had to try to save myself, even though it would be desperate or even pathetic, I just wanted to get out of there before my biggest nightmare turned into a reality.

Liam actually laughed at that as he pulled his hand away from my already painful wrists. I immediately wrapped my arms around my bare chest as I looked away, his laughs filling my ears. My back shivered at the sound and it made me feel horrible, what made matters worse was the spectators of this little 'initiation' since I knew that my virginity wasn't the only thing they were taking tonight.

"I think it goes without saying that you know what will happen if you cross me," Liam replied, his tone deep and threatening as he kept his place on top of me. His hands were now on my sides keeping me where I was as he continued to watch me with a demented and icy stare. 

Before I could say anything, I felt Liam's hand on my neck choking me. My hands immediately on his arm as I tried to pull him away, the pressure of his hand already making me cough as my chest craved for breath. I felt more tears run down my cheeks as he continued to choke me, my hands growing weak as he held me still.

"You gonna tell on me Styles?" He asked me quite loudly and I shook my head almost immediately.

My sight was getting blurry by the second as my grip weakened.

My hands slipped on my sides as I continued to shake my head earning laughs from our spectators.

From blurry to dark, it felt like I was almost there...

Just a few more seconds would do the trick.

But as hopeful as I was getting, it stopped.

Liam let me go and seconds after that, I sat up with a hand over my neck. My sight was slowly clearing as I coughed and inhaled shaky breaths to soothe my earlier deprivation of air. The feel of his fingers lingered on my neck as I tried to soothe the pain with my cold shaky ones. My actions didn't make it feel any better but it somehow removed the sensation of Liam's fingers which was enough for me at the moment.

"Now you promised so you better keep your word Styles," I heard Liam's amused tone as I turned to him, my expression indifferent but even though I mustered enough courage to stop crying, I couldn't keep my knees from trembling anymore especially when Liam placed a knee between my thighs and pushed me back down the bed.

Liam's hand ran down my crotch, his fingers grazing over my clothed member before he starting to palm it with his hand. A moan escaped my lips as he continued to touch me, my stomach was in knots and all my thoughts suddenly blocking out as I felt my dick getting hard as he continued his notions. 

"Wow not bad," Liam whispered as he pulled my orange prison pants down along with my boxer briefs exposing my already fully hard member. I felt Liam run a finger down my length causing me to moan again, my dick twitching at his touch. It almost felt strange since I never had sex before and even when I would wank, I never recalled getting this hard or aroused. I also entertained the fact that maybe it was because it was my first time being stimulated by someone but nevertheless, my body disgusted me seeing as it allowed a man like Liam to stir it up like this.

I lay silently in bed as Liam pulled my hips up keeping my legs apart with his big hands before I felt a sudden shift as I saw him get to his knees. My heart started to thump faster as I realized what was to come and as Liam pulled his orange pants down, the sight of his dick made my eyes grow wide. A whimper escaped my lips as the nerves welled up in my stomach trying to struggle away as I felt the tip of his dick rubbing against my entrance.

"Looks like he got scared," Zayn joked as I heard Louis beside him shouting a snide remark which I could barely make out.

Liam was huge and thick, I was expecting him to be big but not this big. It made me panic since I didn't know how that monster of a cock could fit into me without being broken into two.

"A-ah," I let out a strangled cry as I felt his thick length slowly pushing into my tight hole, the searing pain growing inevitable as he continued.

"I-it hurts," I whined as I tried to kick out of his grasp. I suddenly wished I didn't say anything because at my plea, he slipped his whole length in quicker causing me to scream.

After that, Liam didn't wait, instead he started thrusting into me quite roughly. It started slow but the pace gradually quickened to meet his slowly growing climax. As he kept thrusting into me, I was left to stare at the dark stone walls, my voice leaving me while my tears tickled down my cheeks at every thrust he took. The pain I felt went from unbearable to numb, happy memories playing in my head as I kept myself from breaking.

I whimpered as I felt Liam pull out of me, almost relieved it was over but I suddenly closed my eyes once a hot substance spurt on my face and all over my sore body causing me to let out a small sob before he collapsed beside me breathing heavily as I stayed quiet and unmoving.

I felt like a slut. 

No, i felt more degraded than that.

I felt used... like a rag doll for someone's own pleasure.

A mere toy.

I continued to lay in Liam's bed quietly before I got roughly pulled onto my feet by Louis who had a mischievous smirk in his face. I heard him talking but really didn't understand what he was saying until he was shoving my clothes in my arms screaming at me to leave. I turned my back on them and left the cellar, I didn't dress but right now it didn't matter. The hallways were dark as the night grew older, snores from different cellars could be heard as I passed. No one was aware of what happened to me and even if I did manage to plead for help, they wouldn't have come to my aid I mean who was I kidding? I was the new guy who had nothing and was not worth saving.

My eyes welled up as I kept my gaze down, tears dripping down my ripped orange prison uniform. I could feel an ache on my back at every step I took and it almost felt like a warm hot stream of cum was rolling down my leg. As I walked into my cellar, I closed my door shut knowing that I would have at least some protection now that it was locked.

I walked over to my sink as i turned the tap on, I bent down to wash my face making me wince but ignored it as I splashed water into my face cooling my heated skin. A hand ran up my thigh to clean up what I thought was semen but as I pressed a hand on the sink, I noticed a shade of crimson which surprised me. I ran my hand down my thigh again and saw that it was not Liam's semen but blood coming from my butt hole. My eyes watered as I stared at the blood stains on my hand before finding myself slipping down on the cold stone floor.

Everything was so painful and the fact that I couldn't call for anyone made me feel helpless. I knew that I wasn't special but as a human being didn't I at least have a right to be rescued by inhumane treatment? 

Thoughts continued circling my head as sleep consumed me, my tears still fresh on my cheeks before dozing off. I couldn't bring myself to dress since my clothes were practically tattered and full of sweat, semen and blood. I mean, my virginity was taken away so it didn't matter anymore who saw me naked right?

I felt dirty, so fucking dirty.

***

The days after, I refused to go to meals but as horrible as I was to Niall in the past, he still brought me food and was genuinely worried about me. He would ask me questions but instead of answering him I merely shook my head which would always shut him up. Heaven knows how thankful I am to have Niall and I plan on repaying him once I get out of here.

I was also thankful that when I did need to get out of my cellar, Liam and his boys were nowhere to be found. Sometimes I would take a peek to see if Louis was in his cellar and was grateful every time since he was never there when I returned from my quick trips out of the safety of my cellar.

After that night, thoughts of what happened filled my mind and when I would fall asleep, I would end up waking to nightmares as tears rolled down my cheeks while my whole body shook in fear. The pain in my bottom slowly decreased but the memory of it was still there, I gained the courage to ask the nurse about pain killers for it and before I could explain, she gave me capsules, a small pack of ointment and a strict order to be able to bathe at least twice a day. Niall knew about this and made sure I stuck to my schedule which was really nice of him. 

If I was being honest, I felt safest during the day because Niall was here to watch me. It wasn't even because he was a guard but because he felt like he was a friend who would listen and understand me if I chose to let him in. I would have wanted nothing more but to succumb to the comfort he would surely give but Niall couldn't protect me at night and after that 'initiation' I knew I could die if anyone wanted me to so I had to be careful.

"Hey slut," I heard Louis call to me as I saw him approach my table. I kept my gaze low and chose not to speak as I continued to play with the spinach on my plate.

"What, getting fucked by Liam got you deaf?" He said loudly as a blush creeped on my cheeks in embarrassment. I didn't get why Louis was doing this since I was the one who got raped and humiliated... I gritted my teeth at the thought as Louis' eerie voice filled my ears, they really wanted me humiliated didn't they?

"Stop it," I heard a familiar voice say, my hold on the fork tightening as anger started to take over me. I lifted my gaze to see Liam turning to Louis whispering in a hushed voice which turned his smirk into a frown before stepping aside.

I stood up with a tray in hand, the presence of Liam making me angrier and sick at the same time. I turned around to leave hoping to slip away but after taking just a few steps, I felt Liam's hand on my arm sending shots of electricity on my body which caused me to pull away almost immediately, keeping my back turned in him.

"You better know who you belong to, Styles," he said confidently causing my already hot temper to reach its breaking point.

What the fuck is he going on about?

Who I belong to?

"I belong to no one," I said in a deep and shaky voice as I tried to keep my tone calm and my temper controlled.

"I claimed you the other night so I do," Liam's statement made me grit my teeth as I turned around to face him. I saw his smug expression as I stood in front of him, my tray forgotten as it clattered loudly on the floor. I saw him part his lips to say something but before he could, my hand crossed his face, the slap loud enough to be heard around the chow room causing everyone to be silent.

"Now you listen here," I started, the shocked look on Liam's face as well as the people around us which made me panic but was wavered by the anger that continued to blaze in my chest.

"I don't care what kind of system you have but I'm not following your rules," I breathed heavily as I glared pointedly at Liam, my eyes shooting daggers at every word I spoke.

"You say you claimed me, but it's obvious you meant my body," my voice broke a bit as I continued to talk, the attention of the room still on me as the silence felt eerie when I paused.

"I will be no different from those others you play with but there is one thing I am sure of," I said confidently as my eyes focused on Liam. I wanted him to understand fully what I was about to say and made sure it stuck into his thick skull.

"You may claim my body, but you will never claim my heart," The words left my lips rather threateningly as I kept my eyes on Liam until the end of my statement.

I left the chow room, my steps rather loud as the room kept still. I opened the doors which swung back closed behind me, the feel in my chest bittersweet knowing I stood up to Liam but also regretting it since I knew I wasn't going to get away with this.

*******

A/N: For everyone who read this chapter, i hope you liked it. My smut writing skills are amateur and well, this is the very first time i wrote anything like this so i hope i didn't do much of a crappy job! I hope you like the update and please don't forget to comment and vote! 

Thanks for reading!


	9. Obsessed

It was funny how beautiful he was.

"L-Liam," I heard him squeak as he tilted his head back, his legs spread wide as I towered over him.

It has been a few days since I claimed Harry as mine and after that first day, I was sure it was slowly turning into an addiction. I loved how I could graze my fingertips on his milky white skin and how I could grip on his rather small wrists while he weakly fought to push me away. It was cute and every time he pleaded me to stop thrusting into him too hard or to stop biting at his skin too hard, it was my initiative to do the exact opposite. My actions would always earn me deep groans or high pitched whimpers depending on where I would touch. It felt so fulfilling to the point I really just wanted more.

My climax came earlier than as I assumed and as I pulled out from Harry, I saw him curl into a ball as he laid by his side. The sight of his skin rather bright and a slight shade lighter as afterglow enhanced the beauty he possessed.

Harry didn't like how I used him for sex but given that fact, he would still cum before I did. Our actions were physical with no strings attached, that was of course my case since I never really gave Harry a choice. He made a statement the other day about me owning him only physically and not his 'heart' and to others it might be offensive but to me it was more than fine.

Why, does his heart have a tight little hole like his perky little ass? I'd think not so why would I want anything to do with his heart?

I stared at Harry's state, his eyes distant and devoid of emotion as his panting turned into slowly breathing. I was never one to prep anyone so I was sure that he would be sore by now and as much as I wanted to regret it, I couldn't since I loved how tightly his hole hugged my long thick cock when I would thrust in and out of him. If he wasn't so stubborn I would kiss him too but every time I tried to, he would turn away which always pissed me off making me thrust into him harder and faster.

One time he literally clawed on my back in pleasure, he never begged me to do him harder but the way he moaned so loudly and how much he kept still that night was something I won't forget, he wasn't saying he liked it but he wasn't actually saying he hated it either.

Sex. Sex. Sex. Yes, that's all I've been thinking about since I got my hands on this boy and I didn't regret it. He's gorgeous that's for damn sure but I am never to admit it since the slightest hint of attraction will make him start thinking things and I have already done a few uncharacteristic things to the point I even surprised myself because of it and I had to stop.

"Liam?" I heard Zayn by the door to my cell, his gaze downward causing Harry to pull the sheets around his exposed body. For a while now I kept Harry in my cell and once when he left, I found myself unable to sleep which was why I kept him here when I could which was starting to become more often than not.

"Yeah?" I muttered, my gaze on Harry's curls that mostly covered his face. I could tell he was already asleep by the deep steady breaths he took and I could only stare as i brushed off a few curls off his face.

"You sure you aren't falling for him Liam?" Zayn asked as he walked over to me, his arms crossed over his chest as I looked up to meet his gaze, his brow arched as he looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" My brows furrowed as I stood up from the bed and pulled my orange pants up as I turned my back to Zayn who I heard sighed deeply.

"I get you need a sex toy but aren't you being a bit too close?" Zayn said as I slipped my orange shirt on.

"You know I don't do love, Zayn," I muttered as I walked over to the cell bars, my gaze out at the prison while both prisoners and guards alike mingled and did their everyday chores.

"Well there's a first time for everything," He muttered as I saw him stand beside me, his gaze at the people as well.

"After what Perrie did to you, I think anybody would be scared Zayn," I chanced a glance at Zayn before turning my gaze down at my fingers.

"Well, Perrie is different... You should give it a chance," He turned to me with a serious expression.

I shook my head as I met his gaze, "Love, in this hell hole?"

"Well it's worth a try," Zayn replied and I could only smile as I turned to Harry's sleeping form.

*******

A/N: I hope you guys like the update! Thank you so much for the support! Please don't forget to comment and vote! Happy Holidays! :)


	10. Homesick

"Mummy, when will we see Harry again?" Gemma asked as Anne, her mother combed her hair.

They were in the hospital again but unlike before, they didn't have Harry beside them. It took a big toll on Anne, even bigger on Gemma since she had always relied on Harry especially when suicidal thoughts swirled around her head. Both women still lived in their mansion, it was spacious and used to be filled with mirth and festivity especially when Christmas came along but it was different this year, the usual decorations, food and celebrations weredismissed by reason of depression. Neither of them have forgotten what had happened to Harry at his court trial and especially the actions that led to it. It was something that surprised them both and even though Gemma was older than Harry, her cancer had already partially impaired her thinking which was a really bad sign.

"Oh not yet dear, he's still not back from his business trip," Anne replied rather cautiously as she placed Gemma's comb on the bedside table.

"But mummy, I miss him!" Gemma whined, a pout on her lips as she practically looked at her mother as if begging to get Harry back home.

Gemma had forgotten that Harry was in jail and she was to be subject to operation in a few days and Harry needed to be there for her since he was her source of strength. Anne however, could not get a grant for such occasion since the court found Harry as dangerous and could not therefore leave the prison. It upset Anne how heartless people could be but at that point when their company was taken, their funds low and their hearts practically crushed, they could not do anything.

Not without Harry.

***

"You've been quiet," Liam said breaking the silence as he stood from bed. His action caused me to sit up, the blanket over my lower body as I looked at him not really knowing what to say.

I slept in his cellar with him again. At first I thought guards would be suspicious but no one has really batted an eye about this. I used to cry before but no matter how loud or hard I cried everyone ignored me even when I begged for help. It was as if anything Liam did was legal and even if it was illegal, he'd get away with it which was really something.

"Well, it's... uh," I lowered my gaze as he turned to face me completely naked. I couldn't help but feel shy regardless of how many times I've seen Liam bare like this.

"Inmates bullying you?" he asked casually. By my gaze, I saw that he was already dressing up so I looked up shaking my head, I however, kept my frown.

"Then what?" he asked again. Liam now turned to his sink as he bent down to wash his face, satisfied hums escaping Liam's lips at the sensation of the cool feeling of water on his face.

"I'm still not over the fact you rape me for fun," I said pointedly, not even wincing at I stared at him. By now my fear for Liam was deteriorating, at times it would return but I learned that in order to avoid problems all I had to do was let him do what he wanted.

I remember that earlier on, I tried to struggle and it would cause Liam to get rougher then he'd beat me up shortly after. It was horrible to the point I couldn't even see by my left eye since he bruised it so badly that the prison had to get a doctor from the City to take a look at it.

"Don't you know what 'claimed' means?" Liam huffed as he turn to face me with an angered expression which made me roll my eyes.

"Of course I do," I muttered, my voice barely audible.

Claimed in prison meant that I was basically 'Liam's bitch' and he could do and use me however and whenever he pleased. I was kind of like his wife that cleaned up and pleasured him everyday but unlike real wives, i was easy to dispose. He could sell me for a bag of chips if he wanted to and everytime Liam would get offers to trade me for necessities, I would often get scared but Liam proved that no matter what was offered to him, he wouldn't get rid of me so it was quite settling on my part knowing that. As disgusting as it sounded, it did have a perk. Liam being the top dog of the inmates, no one dared touch me because if any of them did, Liam would be at their cellars at night and would beat the shit out of them for touching what's his. I know it may sound bizarre but it was true.

"Then stop bringing it up," he said irritably as he opened the cell door. I looked through the steel bars not really having much to say after that plus it was too early in the morning and I didn't want to argue.

After a few minutes of odd silence, Liam walked over to me and lifted my chin to meet his gaze, "Coming to breakfast?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss me which I turn away from like I always did. I heard him sigh as he let go of my face then left the cell without another word.

I found it funny that even though Liam practically forced me to have sex with him every night, he still hasn't made actual efforts to try and kiss me. I didn't know if it was out of respect or that he was too lazy to care but I was somewhat grateful for it.

As I got ready for the day, my thoughts found themselves filled about my mom and Gemma. It made my heart ache knowing that they couldn't even visit me but part of me understood by reason of Gemma's condition plus I didn't want to pry on my mother because I knew that she was having a tough time as it is so I guess I'll just have to be content regardless of how much pain being locked up was.

I missed mom and Gemma.

I missed the company.

I missed home.

I missed everything I always had but never appreciated and it sucks that it will take a long time before I get them back.

*******

A/N: Hi guys! I hope ya'll like the update! Please don't forget to comment and vote because they inspire me more than you think! Thank you so much for the support! :)


	11. A Mixture of Fears, Lies and Truths

It was yet another day but unlike most uneventful days; Louis, Zayn and I actually had something new to talk about for a change. The idea actually made sense to Zayn and I whilst to Louis, it didn't seem that much of a good one.

"Now I'm just confused," Louis said as we took a seat on a vacant table. The chow room was slowly filling up, the chatter was getting louder as people took their seats and ate their unappetizing dinner.

"What's so confusing about that?" Zayn asked as he poked on the poorly cooked serving of mixed vegetables on his plate.

"Well you're saying that Liam is going to pretend to like Styles right?" Louis said and Zayn nodded once as he took a bite sized piece of carrot in his mouth.

"For what purpose?" Louis scratched his head not being able to wrap his head around their plan.

"It's quite simple Lou, when we get out of here he'll be valuable.. He has money," I replied keeping my gaze on my plate trying to appreciate the food no matter how bland it tasted.

"Other people in here have money too!" He retorted as he started growing impatient since he had no idea what good this would do. At the time, neither Zayn and I knew either but we had a feeling it would help us, a lot sooner than not.

"Just look at him, how the hell would you benefit from that?" Louis pointed at Harry who descended downstairs.

Harry had changed a lot since he got here. His hair was a lot longer, he had bags over his eyes, the bright color of his green eyes turned dull, his rosy cheeks were pale and his usually luscious red lips were chapped. The prison uniform he wore was two sizes smaller for him since he has gotten a lot thinner than before, he barely ate and when he did, he'd vomit it all out later. For some reason, the sight made my stomach churn knowing that I was partly the reason as to why he was like this.

"Hey Harry," I heard Nick Grimshaw from afar as I saw him sling his arm around Harry. The gesture made Harry smile and regardless of how horrible he looked now, his smile could still light up the darkest of places and I was starting to think, even the darkest of hearts.

Harry raised a hand up as it rested over Grimshaw's arm and from a distance I saw the marks he had on his wrist. I couldn't help but frown as I stared, the marks on his wrists were increasing and as much as I wanted to say something, I wasn't in any position to do so. Harry now had his tray in his arms with Grimshaw chatting away behind him, he occasionally nodded and even smiled as they took their seat at a table not far from ours. I noticed that people stared at Harry, more and more and given the fact that he was a mess, it only showed that he was the most beautiful man in this prison regardless of what neither Zayn or Louis said.

"Liam you should probably eat your food before Louis decides to take it for himself," Zayn nudged my arm as I turned to Louis who now had a mischievous grin on his face with a fork raised to me showing that he wouldn't back down.

I could only laugh as I handed Louis my tray, not really having an appetite anyway. The gesture made him squeal as he ate the food in my tray happily. I found it funny that after months of being grossed out by prison food, Louis suddenly grew a liking to it. After a while I turned my gaze back on Harry who had barely touched his food as Grimshaw continued to talk while Harry played with the chicken on his plate.

The bell rang which was a signal that everybody had to finish up their meals and get back up to their cells. The guards never really locked our individual cells but locked the three main sector gates instead. You see, as free as we were in our own sectors, we could not freely move to another sector without getting punished for it. The slightest attempt we made on a main sector gate would be bad especially for those people who were threatened with deathrow. The rules didn't pose as anything bad since I was with Louis and Zayn as well as Harry in the same sector and there weren't any other people I would have liked to be seen with especially not Grimshaw who seemed to have won Harry's friendship which bothered me.

As Louis, Zayn and I walked up to our sector along with a number of other people, Harry followed suit being the last person in line and as I turned the corridor, I saw Niall handing Harry something which he hid in his pocket before they both ascended to our sector with Niall locking the gates shut after he was sure everyone had entered.

"You gonna be alright Haz?" I heard Niall's irish accent from afar and I heard Harry reply although his response was barely audible to hear. Harry stood with Niall for a few minutes before I heard the familiar rustling of keys and the loud bang of the sector gates. I was already in my room waiting for Harry and as I heard his slow footsteps, I wasn't surprised to see him opening my cell door as he sat in bed beside me. It's been a while since I've claimed him and as much of a fighter as he was, I think he was already too hurt and scarred to fight any longer. I remember that he used to outrun me and would lock his own cell door so that I couldn't touch him and it gave him a sort of protection for the night but that was just it, it was only for the night. The following day I made sure he learned his lesson by cuffing him by his cellar doors while I gave him a number of blows which seemed to have broken him more than I expected. He never did it again.

We sat in bed in utter silence as I eyed him, his hand going to his pocket as he looked at the apple in his hands, "Can I eat this?" He asked, his gaze still on the apple. I could see how hungry he was and his grip on the apple was getting tighter so I nodded looking at him.

"Sure," I muttered and immediately after that, Harry brought the apple to his lips taking generous bites of the fruit. He was shaking and the sudden ache in my stomach returned as I looked at him not really knowing what to say.

"Harry," I muttered after a while causing him to turn to me, his pale green eyes wide and almost fearful assuming already what I was going to say.

"I-I just want to finish this a-apple," he stuttered, his gaze back on the half finished fruit and I found myself sighing heavily as I looked at him.

"Go ahead, you can go get some rest after that," I said as I stood up to rummage through some of the piling stuff I had that were brought to me by various family and friends which I barely used.

"I... Rest?" He asked me astonished and almost shocked as he stared at me.

"Yep," I took out the thing I was looking for and turned to Harry who was still looking at me with a surprised expression, "You need rest, I've been too much," I admitted as I handed him the teddy bear in my arms. He cautiously took it as he wrapped his arms around it, the apple still his hand.

"But.." He said, still not convinced but before he could continue I shook my head.

"It would be more comfortable sleeping in your own bed, you look really tired," I placed a hand on his back causing him to stand up. I led him by the door and before he could say anything I ruffled his soft curly locks, "Good night, Harry," I smiled and as I laid in bed, I forced myself not to turn to the open cellar door knowing that Harry was still standing there.

***

For the first time in a while, I spent the night in my own own cellar and in my own bed. The only difference was I had a teddy bear wrapped closely to my chest and I knew it was stupid to be grateful to Liam to have given this stuffed toy to me but for some reason I was and it made the night more comfortable than ever. Before, I detested this creaky bed but now, knowing it was one of the safest places to be at in this prison, it felt like a blessing in disguise.

"Hey Styles," I heard a voice and I sat up squinting by the door to see who it was. The form walked inside my cellar and I felt scared for a moment until I saw who the man was.

"Louis?" I asked as he threw himself into my bed making me sit farther to the edge with the teddy bear still close to my chest as I held onto it.

"You know, I feel really bad for you," he said turning to me with a straight face. I met his gaze confused and was about to say something but he beat me to it, "You're practically a child and they still put you in here."

I shrugged at his statement as I inhaled a shaky breath, my knees crossed as my blanket draped over them, "I'm eighteen, there's no cheating that fact."

"But aren't you tired of being pushed over? Of being used?" He asked as he turned his gaze to the wall. His statement made my chest ache and as I tried to think of a good enough argument he stood up from bed and walked out of my cellar without another word.

I found his questions surprising on the count of him being one of the reasons why I was suffering in the first place. Something was off about Louis and no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't find an answer to my speculation but he wasn't the only one though, I mean, Liam's actions last night were far from normal and it scared me somehow. They were up to something but right now, I couldn't really put a finger on it.

***  
"Hey Niall?" I asked as I looked up from the book I was reading. Thoughts circled my mind as I sat there, my gaze on the first sentence, one that I never really minded or understood since the thoughts in my head kept hogging my focus away.

"Hmm?" He said as he scribbled the last word to his police report and looked up seemingly interested to stop working as he set his pen down.

"I couldn't help but wonder about something," I muttered as I looked back down on my book as I continued to talk, "What is Liam locked up for?" I whispered barely audible but as I heard Niall huff, I knew he understood what I said.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that," he said rather coldly as he turned back to his work scribbling down his paper.

A frown appeared on my face as I chose to let go and not push the question now since Niall didn't seem to want to talk about it for some reason. I knew I wasn't allowed to know but seeing as Niall was open about everything, I thought this wouldn't have been any different but I guess I was wrong.

An hour passed and I was getting sleepy at how slowly time ticked on and with Niall being hostile, I really had no reason to stay so I placed the book back in its shelf and I walked out of the small library without a word and as I expected, Niall didn't even budge from his seat.

Walking along the prison hallways everyday, you would expect me to be used to it by now but I think regardless of how long anyone has been in here, I don't think anyone would actually be comfortable living here more than I already have.

I suddenly heard sobs which caused me to stop as I looked around to see where it was coming from. I took a few more steps turning to a dimly lit corridor which was foreign to me. The sobs were growing louder at every step I took and as I neared a door, I saw that it was slightly open. I took the chance to take a peek and regretted that I did.

"Monty Filtch you are here before us today to pay for the crime of raping and murdering a total of 19 underaged girls and hiding their remains under your house," the man in the police uniform said, "The jury has pronounced you guilty and is sentenced to deathrow."

The room was divided in two, the first one comprised of chairs where a number of people were seated, this part of the room was barely lit and it was where I heard soft controlled sobs. I saw both women and men on one side huddled together as they looked at the man bounded on a chair in the other side of the room and I automatically thought that these people were the man's family. Beside the huddled family were men and women in suits which meant they were either high ranking officials in the prison or in the goverment, looking at them made the hairs on my back stand out of fear. My gaze however, found itself focused on the second portion of the room where a middle aged man was strapped into a chair. The room the man was in was brightly lit and was separated by wide glass windows.

"Have you any last words?" The police who was standing asked. I gulped wanting to get out of there and before I could, my eyes locked with the man in the chair which caused a smile to grace his lips.

"See you all in hell," he said and as he looked away, I heard him laugh a loud and dastardly laugh which was replaced by a loud buzzing sound which lasted only a few seconds before the man in the chair sat limp where he was.

I kept a hand on my mouth as tears rolled down my cheek, the family's screams of horror filling my ears. I willed myself to run as I heard a ruckus from inside knowing that they were to exit the way where I stood. Tears kept rolling down my cheeks and when I found myself in the chow room where lunch was being served, I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

"Harry?" I turned to the voice to see that it was Liam and before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms around him as I sobbed quietly.

Since we were in the back of the line, no one really noticed as he pulled me to the hallway where he kept me in his arms. I could feel myself shaking as I held onto Liam's shirt tightly and as soothing as his hands were as they rubbed circles on my back, the fear I felt didn't subside.

As my breath started to even, I heard the familiar sound of sobbing which made me turn my head to where it was coming from. A corpse wrapped in white cloth was being rolled out the front door by policemen while crying civilians followed shortly after them, their heads down as they continued to sob. As the people in uniform walked out after the civilians who were supposedly the dead man's family, I saw the policeman who sent the man wrapped in white cloth to his death. He was tall and the way he looked sent shivers down my spine. He turned to Liam and I which led me to turn away, the recall of earlier events making me more horrified than I was. I even felt Liam stiffen as the man looked at us but as I heard the doors close shut, I looked up at Liam who seemed to be as relieved as I was.

"One thing you have to learn is that you have no friends here, no one but yourself," Liam said as he placed a hand on top of my head. I was about to argue since I had Niall.. Sort of? Plus, he, Louis and Zayn came close to being my friends so that counted... Right?

I chose not to ponder over it much but throughout the day, I stayed close to Liam knowing that it was the only place where I felt like I was safe even thought safety seemed to be questionable when it came to him.

*******

A/N: Hey guys! I won't be updating next week because I have midterms so i apologize in advance! I hope you enjoy this update and please don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you so much for the support! :)


	12. Sunshine

It's been days since I slept in Liam's bed and I think it goes without saying that I sort of missed the warmth of his bed as well as his unconscious embraces. I knew that this was irrational thinking but the way he held me made feel safe and just warm somehow. I didn't understand this longing since all Liam ever did was force me to have sex with him.

I was growing desperate however, since Liam's affections towards me changed into something rather sincere and composed. He wasn't grabbing me out of nowhere anymore nor did he get angry when I slept in my own bed at night. It made me wonder if I wasn't attractive to him anymore because he's been acknowledging me as more of a person than his pet. I know I should be happy especially since he, along with Louis and Zayn allowed me to sit with them during meals and overall allowed me to spend time with them. I felt sort of honored knowing that these three men were the most feared in this prison and know that fact, they let a scrawny weak boy like me stay with them.

I still didn't understand how people can see these three as threats since all they do is monkey around and get incredibly loud when they felt like it. For some reason I felt fooled especially when Liam would look my way and suprise me with smiles I never knew he was capacitated of making.

"Harry, could you move those books by the table over on aisle three?" Niall said pointing to the direction of the aisle. I nodded once making my way to it with an armful of books. I slowly got to the aisle when I heard footsteps, I instinctively hid when Niall turned to me with a worried expression.

"Horan, so you consider our offer or are you too much of a pussy to do it?" I heard a man say as I heard others laughing at his statement.

"No, that's against the law," I heard Niall stand up from his seat as he replied.

"Come on Horan, don't you want a taste of that fine ass?" I heard another man say and for some reason his statement made my heart beat quicken, fear suddenly surging through me.

"Styles is a prisoner.. a CEO of a Music Entertainment Industry for christ sake," Niall said, his voice rather high-pitched hearing how irritated he sounded, "This will be bad for your reputation boys."

"I'm pretty sure the warden wouldn't mind," A man with a squeaky voice snickered and this only made me more frightened than I already was.

"Yes he would," Niall replied as he stood his ground. I tried to stop myself but curiosity got the better of me so I peered through the bookshelf, my hand over my mouth to silence my suddenly heavy breathing.

"Just because he's your grandfather doesn't make you any better than us," I saw a big man walk over to Niall. From here I could see how scared he was but nonetheless he stood his ground.

"I didn't say that but I'm sure grandfather wouldn't allow such inhumanity," Niall said threateningly, "Also, I am still your superior regardless of what you think of me so all of you step down before I get your asses fired," he spat back, the three men clearly taken aback as they turned to leave without another word.

When I saw that the coast was clear, I slowly stepped away from my hiding place and walked over to Niall who now had his hands over his face as he sat on his swivel chair behind his desk.

"Niall?" I asked. I cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up at me I saw his naturally bright face dilated with color, "Are you alright?"

Niall didn't answer but looked away, his gaze serious and distant, "Tell Liam about what happened here," he averted his gaze to look at me, "Tell him, okay?"

The sudden mention of Liam's name surprised me a bit since Niall gave me the impression that he didn't really like Liam so why suddenly bring him up? I was very confused but I nodded seeing the urgency in Niall's voice.

"Go Harry, stay with Liam and tell him what happened," Niall pushed me out the door and closed it shut. My confusion turned into fear as I looked around at the deserted hallway so instead of walking, I made a run for it seeing as slowing down would only make me more terrified and would cause me to overthink things.

As I got into the deserted chow room, I turned to go upstairs walking rather briskly since the short run wiped me out being out of shape and out of proper exercise for a while now. My pace suddenly slackened as I saw inmates walking around minding their own business. The guards who were in the library were nowhere to be found which came as a huge relief for me.

I walked to my sector where I heard Louis' loud laugh while he commented on some random thing they seemed to have been talking about. I actually walked faster and was about to call Liam when I felt a pair of strong hands hold onto my arms.

I tried to struggle and was about to scream when the man placed a hand over my mouth. I still tried to scream but it was muffled and was almost silent as the man kept his hand to my mouth. By this time I was already in tears knowing what these men wanted to do with me and the fact that I couldn't ask for help made me even more terrified than I already was.

I could see Liam from afar and I could only whimper as I raised a hand as if trying to reach him somehow but I knew my efforts were futile and was confirmed when another man placed a black bag over my head making me whimper in fright.

***

I struggled to break free from the cuffs that binded me as tears continued to fill eyes. I squinted my eyes trying to adjust my vision to the darkness of the room I was in. I couldn't tell where I was nor how long I've been here since the guards drugged me when the shoved me into a car trunk. I was scared, since I knew what was to happen to me while I was here but is seemed to me that these men who took me wouldn't be convinced by begging so I didn't have much options. All I knew was that before one the guards drugged me was that I was being dragged away from the prison but I assumed it wasn't outside the walls since that would put them in a lot of trouble.

As I struggled, I felt the cuffs make loud noises since I was bounded to a steel bar. I suddenly heard footsteps which caused me to turn to the door of the room which made a loud menacing squeak. My heart paced loudly as I tried to struggle more although my attempts were futile and the more the men got closer, the more I lost hope.

I stopped struggling however, when I saw a pair of boots right in front of me. I lifted my gaze to see a middle aged man smirking down on me. I looked away feeling a sudden shiver in my spine, my stomach churning in disgust. The man then knelt down in front of me, his hand cupping my chin to make me look at him.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" he said in a deep and scary voice. I whimpered but did not speak nor pleaded knowing it would do me no good, "How about you show us boys a good time with those pretty plump lips and that cute little booty of yours," I heard the other two men laugh as I kept quiet.

"What, cat got your tongue boy?" Said the man standing by the door. He was wearing a cowboy hat and I suddenly recognized who he was, I think he was named 'Wilson' or something along those lines. I would often see him at chow time but never really bothered to look at him.

"Maybe he's too young too understand how these things go Bob," the other man beside 'Wilson' snickered talking to the man in front of me who chuckled in reply.

"Nope Dan, pretty sure Styles here will be very cooperative," he eyed me threateningly, "Ain't that right sunshine?" Bob said. I took the chance and chose to spit on his face but of course he didn't take my gesture lightly and earned me a hard slap which made me whimper in pain.

"If this is what you want," Bob smirked as he stood up. He snapped his fingers whicj his two men took as a signal to uncuff me. I felt one of them hold onto my wrists making sure I couldn't break free while the other man tore my prison uniform in long excruciating rips.

As I stood in front of them fully naked, Bob stepped in front of me, the cuffs again tightly around my wrists, "How about we have some fun sunshine?"

I heard the other two snicker as I felt Bob's hands all over me and as I felt fresh hot tears rolling down my cheeks I could only think of one thing... one person.

Liam.

***

I was walking around looking for Zayn while Liam looked for Harry. It was funny since Harry didn't come to dinner last night and for some reason Liam was really starting to worry.

"Lou, have you found Harry?" Zayn asked as he appeared from behind me with slight irritation in his tone.

I shook my head as I met Zayn's gaze, "Wasn't trying but maybe he's in his cell?"

Zayn gave me a look and grabbed my arm dragging me to Harry's cellar, "I've come to look for him here a few hours ago Lou, he isn't in here," he gestured to the cellar not really looking inside.

I rolled my eyes averting my gaze in the cellar and what I saw shook me to the point all my senses blocked out. Harry was in there, in the dark I could see that he was naked, possibly bruised and cut badly. I could hear his sobbing as he shook rather badly as he sat on his bed with the bear Liam gave him held close to his chest.

"C-call Liam," I muttered as I kept my gaze on Zayn.

"What do you mean call Liam can't you see there's no-" Zayn turned to the cellar and was shocked at what he saw. Without a word Zayn did what I said while I stood by Harry's cellar bars. I wanted to walk inside but I had no idea what to say so instead I waited, my heartbeat suddenly quickened in worry as I stared at the boy across the steel bars.

I didn't know who did this but when Liam finds out, I'm pretty sure blood will be spilt.

*******


	13. Sore

"Liam..." Zayn said. He was breathing heavily and had a rather shocked expression on his face as he kept eye contact with me whilst not saying anything. The expression on his face was enough of a clue though because before he could say anything I knew they found Harry.

"Where?" I asked. The statement took him aback as I walked over to him, "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"H-his cell," Zayn managed to blurt out. I pushed past Zayn without another word and made a run to Harry's cell. It didn't take long for me to get there and as I stopped to catch my breath, I was met by Louis' frown. There was something off about him as I met his gaze and before I could ask, he turned his gaze to the cell where Harry was.

At first I could barely make Harry out but as I opened his cell door which creaked rather loudly, I suddenly felt this pang in my chest when I heard him whimper softly with his legs hugged close to his chest. I stopped for a moment as I saw him shaking- he was naked and as I took a few slow steps closer, I could make out the scratches and bruises on his arms and legs. For some reason my heart started to feel heavy in my chest. It took me a while to actually say or do anything but I unconsciously made a move to place a hand on his shoulder and I could have sworn he flinched which didn't really surprise me because he always seemed to stiffen when I'd touch him.

Just when I thought he couldn't be any more damaged than he already was, my heart kind of made a sort of churn as mixed emotions of pity and anger played in my chest as I met Harry's dark green eyes. He had a black eye and a bunch of small scratches in various parts of his face, his lip had a slight cut and what made it worse was that his lips were a bright color of red like they always were but was a big contrast to the sudden pale color of his skin. He had dried blood stains on his face mixed with tears that continued rolling down his cheeks as his lips quivering slightly. It was a painful sight and what was even more painful was the fact that he was still beautiful... So beautiful it made me angry.

"L-liam?" I heard Harry's voice which snapped me off the trance I was in. It made me realize that I've been staring a bit longer than I should have and it embarrassed me since I don't think this was the proper time to have been doing so especially after what he went through last night and by the looks of things, he went through a lot.

I met Harry's gaze and as he fought a sob, I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly. He was crying louder now and the grip he had on me was tight and shaky. I felt the fear radiating from him and as he continued to hold onto me, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and rub his back soothingly as I heard every hitch of breath he made which seemed to be affecting me more and more than it should be.

"Liam," Zayn said as he approached me along with Louis who stood beside him, "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"I doubt prisoners did it," Louis said confused, "They're all afraid of us," he continued as with his gaze on Harry's naked body which I noticed so I turned Harry around to cover him from Louis' curious gaze. I didn't know if I did it out of possessiveness or jealousy but I didn't want anyone else staring at Harry.. My Harry.

"He needs to get checked," I muttered as I turned to Zayn and Louis while I felt Harry growing heavy in my arms. He must have been really exhausted, this kid was tough I had to hand him that. If he was any other person, he would have reported this already or even screamed about it but Harry, well it seems that he's more of a man than I thought he was.

"But will the nurse even believe what we say?" Zayn gestured to Harry while looking at me with obvious worry in his expression, "He'll get us into trouble!"

"Then get Niall," I concluded as I took Harry in my arms. The statement made me sick to my stomach but this wasn't a situation to take lightly so I had no choice, it was either we get Niall or Harry gets into even more trouble and I was pretty sure he couldn't take any more.

Louis forced out a laugh and averted his eyes from Zayn to Liam, "Wow Li, I could have sworn you said Niall."

"Yes Louis I did," I replied as I took my prison shirt off to put it on Harry which covered him up to his upper thighs which came as a relief to me since I didn't want more eyes to wander on him especially in the state he was in.

"That's insane!" Louis said in a high pitched voice which made me flinch, "You know what he did to us!"

"I don't usually agree with Louis be he's right," Zayn huffed, "How do you expect us to ask for his help after what he did to us?"

I stood up with Harry fast asleep in my arms, "Fine, I'll do it myself," I muttered as I walked out of Harry's cell with Zayn and Louis trying to persuade me to stop.

I knew that this was indeed a bad idea but I had no choice, it was either get to Niall or we get blamed for this and I wouldn't like that especially since the guards would beat us up or worse, get Harry into more trouble. Also, Harry really needed to get his wounds treated because his cuts and bruises looked really bad and the way he was acting didn't help me settle in any way. It wasn't like me to worry too much about things but I was and it angered me quite a bit.

***

My eyes fluttered open as I heard noises around me. My sight was ablur as the constant beating of a machine gave me the impression that I was in a hospital and sure enough, as my eyes adjusted to the room's lighting I found myself in a hospital bed and while I tried to move from bed, I heard talking behind the curtains which made me stop and listen in.

"I told you, I can't report them!" a voice said almost in despair which I automatically identified as Niall.

"But you know who did it," another voice started, "You told us earlier!" the voice was kind of high-pitched and I knew that it was Louis talking. Louis.. What was he doing here?

"You're their commanding officer right?" said yet another voice which was obviously Zayn, "You can do whatever you want man!" Wow Zayn was here to so that meant that...

I heard a huff and a rustling on the other end of the hospital curtain, "I'll try but a lot of other officers do it and don't get into trouble so why would this be any different?" Niall said as he tried to reason with the two lads.

At this, I heard more rustling on the other side and heard random objects rolling down the floor loudly which made me flinch. I chose to cover my mouth in order not to emit any kind of noise as I continued to listen in on the conversation on the other side of the room.

"You better do something Horan," I heard another voice, at first his tone scared me but then turned into relief when I realized that it was Liam, "You know what you did to us so make up for it and get to work," I heard Liam push Niall against the wall with a loud thud, "Because if you idiots won't then I will," I heard Liam growl as I heard another loud thud as I heard glass vials break. I heard Niall scramble to his feet as he ran out of the room closing the door loudly behind him.

What the hell was that?

What exactly did Niall do to Liam, Louis and Zayn?

What did they plan to do when they get their hands on those guards?

I was confused as to how those four were connected and I knew that even if I asked, they'd never tell me. I took a deep breath as I shifted in bed which made me groan slightly since I was quite sore all over. I didn't know how long I was asleep but I don't think I've been here longer than a day or so I assumed.

At first I actually thought I was in a hospital and that getting arrested was just some extended nightmare I could finally escape but I was wrong, I was at the clinic of the prison. I knew it was too good to be true but a guy could hope right?

***

Anne walked cautiously into the small pub in downtown London where she was to meet an old acquiantance. It was raining really hard that night and while Anne kept her coat on as she got in the small space, she wasn't too surprised that it was practically deserted. She turned to the bartender who merely nudged as she walked inside, still feeling chilly because of the sudden rainfall.

As Anne looked around the place, she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at how old and dusty it was. It looked like it was pulled out of a poor medival village pub that couldn't afford a cleaning lady. This disgusted Anne, not because it was filthy but because the man she was meeting was of high standards which was why she bothered to wear something fancy which she often actually did.

"Not your type of place?" Anne heard a man's voice behind her which startled her but as she turned around to see who it was, her panic turned into relief.

"Damien," Anne smiled, "I was under the impression I was in the wrong place," She chuckled as she straightened her skirt.

"Nonsense, a woman of your intelligence wouldn't commit such an error," Damien said as he gestured for Anne to sit on a chair in front of the fireplace. Anne noticed the big chair in front of her which caugh her attention quite awed. Its cushions were red and its body was made and carved from wood, it was beautiful and as she continued to stare, Damien made a move to sit on it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Damien smiled as Anne took a seat across from him.The wooden chair creaked as she tried to get comfortable as she sat, dusting a bit of dirt on her pencil skirt but that wasn't her biggest concern right now since she was starting to think that what she was doing was a bad idea.

"Well?" Damien asked again as he tapped down on the wood of the finely carved chair.

"Y-you see Harry-" Anne started but was immediately cut off by Damien's laughter.

"Yes the fiery little thing got himself arrested," he mused as he ran a hand through his hair, "He was always such a naughty boy even when we were kids," he pondered as he looked at Anne.

"He's innocent, he isn't supposed to be in there!" Anne said, her voice shaky out of anxiety and how Damien was taking this lightly like some kind of joke.

"Well aren't they all?" He said sarcastically as he leaned back on the chair.

"You know Harry isn't a bad person," Anne tried to reason with him, "You two practically grew up together."

"Until I accidentally killed his cat and you never let me play with him again," Damien said as he looked at Anne who was about ready to give up on this since it was obvious Damien wasn't one to listen.

"No Damien, you cut its head off with a a butcher's knife," Anne muttered as she looked down on her purse, her hands already shaking in sudden fear which heightened as Damien laughed.

"I was a child," Damien said in between chuckles, "I've changed."

Anne looked up and met Damien's gaze, his smile was scary and made Anne shiver in fright but she stood her ground. The sudden image of Harry flashing through her head, this was a chance to get his boy out of prison and she wasn't going to let a child scare her.

"J-just tell me if you'll do it or not," Anne stuttered but kept eye contact with Damien to show she wasn't afraid. Anne knew he didn't buy it but she she had to try.

"Yes that's the deal but make sure you do your part alright?" Damien said pointing a finger at Anne who frowned.

"Is there no other way for me to pay this debt?" Anne asked, "I am willing to give you anything but that.. please," She begged but Damien only shook his head as he smiled.

"No, a deal's a deal," Damien mused, "I'll clear Harry's name but only if he will be mine."

Anne looked at Damien and then down at her purse. She didn't answer or nod at what Damien was offering but one thing was sure, Damien knew that Anne had no choice and this was her last resort which is why she was easily getting played.

Anne needed to see Harry before she made the deal, she had to.

*******


	14. Teddy Bear

"How are you feeling today, Harry?" Dr. Calder asked as she sat her bag down the empty chair in front of me.

"Better now all thanks to you Dr. Calder," I said as I sat up from bed. It had already been a week and for a while there I thought that I was actually going to wither in pain forever. I didn't expect to be treated the way I was by those guards, I thought I was protected inside the prison's walls because i was marked as Liam's but after what happened I realized that my line of thinking was naive and stupid. Liam's protection couldn't protect me from the guards or any other person who wasn't an inmate.

"Oh Harry, I've told you to call me Eleanor," She turned to smile at me then gazed down in her bag.

I looked by her shoulder curiously as she rummaged through her bag. I stared a while longer before clearing my throat, "Uhm.. E-Eleanor what are you doing?"

"Well today will be the last day I see you as a patient so..." She started as she turned to face me with a brown teddy bear with a red bow tied over its neck. My confusion turned into delight when I saw the teddy bear in her hands, I met Eleanor's gaze with my hands ready to take the bear quite unsure.

"Go ahead love," Eleanor said as she placed the bear in my hands. A soft giggle escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around the teddy bear. It was soft and when I nuzzled my face on its tummy I couldn't help but smile as I inhaled its scent. The teddy bear smelled of sweet vanilla which I found intoxicating yet absolutely delightful.

"Thank you," I smiled at Eleanor as I hugged the teddy bear close to my chest.

I saw Eleanor's smile brighten as I said my thanks, "You should name him," she said. I was partly confused at what she was asking and as I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed, she pointed to the teddy bear.

"You know Harry," she started as she took a seat on the chair in front of me with her bag placed on the floor, "they say that when you name a teddy bear with the name of the woman or man you love, they could fall in love with you too."

I looked at her confused and couldn't hell but chuckle at what Eleanor was saying, "That's mad."

Eleanor shook her head at this and pressed the bear's nose, "They say that if you take good care of the bear and love it with all of your heart it could come true."

Again I chuckled shaking my head at how amusing she was being, "Thanks for the laugh Doc but I think I'm too old to believe in fairy tales."

Eleanor gave me a small smile as she placed a hand on mine, "Well, it was worth a try right?"

"I'm way old for those, what do you think I am?" I laughed lightly. It wasn't forced or was it the kind of loud laugh I used to have at parties or with friends but I think that it was the first real laugh I'd had in a while and I was thankful to be sharing it with someone who I knew I could trust.

"Harry..." Eleanor took a deep breath as she looked at me worriedly. The expression she had made me confused since she said I was better and could go back to my cellar by tonight so why was she looking at me that way?

"Is something wrong?" I asked a bit unsure. I again heard her sigh as I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Earlier when I was rechecking your file..." She said nibbling on her lower lip before she looked away, "I saw that your data was tampered with."

"Tampered with?" I looked at her very much confused.

"I got it from the office up front and it bothered me quite a bit so I tried to trace an original copy of your file at the hospital and well.." Eleanor met my still confused gaze as she again bit her lower lip rather frustrated and nervous, "I was right."

"What do you mean you were right?" I replied anxiously. I tried to understand what Eleanor was saying but it just didn't make any sense.

"Harry," Eleanor said really frustrated as she handed me the two files from her bag. I saw that they were identical in basically every way but I stared quite confused at the dates on them.

"But.. Why is this one different?" I asked her as I handed her one of the files.

"This is what I was saying," she started, "This could help you get out."

"What?" I again shook my head in frustration, "There is no way that would happen, the court's decision is final."

Eleanor shook her head, "Not with this evidence, it isn't."

"What?" I asked again. My head was starting to hurt especially since I couldn't really comprehend what Eleanor was saying.

Eleanor exhaled deeply as she looked at me, "Okay just.. How old are you Harry?" Her question took me by surprise which made me look away as to why that would matter.

"Eleanor I don't think-"

"Just tell me Harry," she cut me off.

"I'm twe-"

"The truth Harry.." she said and raised a hand to stop me again.

"Eleanor I.."

"Now," Eleanor demanded and before I could make up another excuse, she held onto my hand very tightly to the point I thought it could possibly break. Were girls always used to cutting guys off mid-sentence like this?

"Alright alright!" I screamed as I pulled my hand away from her grasp, "I'm seventeen."

"Exactly and this document in your hand," She said as she took the document in my hand, "Is fake." I had nothing to say to that and could only look away.

"..which leads me to my next question," I felt her eyes focused on me and it felt very uncomfortable, "Why do you swear by it when you know its fake?"

I didn't answer her question and could only bite my lower lip while she kept her gaze on me. I was hoping she would give it a rest but she didn't and instead kept still in front of me.

"You do know that if word gets out that you're a minor.. Your penalty could be lowered and your case can even be declared a nullity," Eleanor concluded, "Harry you could go free."

The statement made me look up to meet her gaze. I tried to contemplate if she was lying or pulling a joke but all I saw was her eagerness and hope for my freedom. It almost overwhelmed me to the point of tears but for some reason, I couldn't shed a tear. Realization caught on really fast since the consequences of confessing my true age would help me but not my company.

"You do realize that if I do that then it would give my company negative feedback," I said, "And negative feedback means that Gemma won't get the treatment she needs."

"Harry, it's not your company anymore," Eleanor said as she tried to reach for my hand which I refused to take.

"I know that but I still have a share and regardless how small.. It's for Gemma's treatment," I replied. I felt a sudden ache in my chest which would often haunt my sleepless nights and numerous nightmares.

"But Harry," Eleanor whispered. I heard pity and hurt in her tone as her earlier hope got flushed down the drain.

"Please," I pleaded as I now took her hand, "I appreciate your concern but I'd rather be in prison than see my sister suffer so keep this to yourself," I squeezed her hand firmly, "I'm begging you... Asking you as a friend," I looked at her with pleading eyes.

Eleanor agreed to keep my age a secret and I knew that this would have helped me claim possible freedom but it would cause the company a loss. When you play in the business world, every aspect of your company will be judged and having a former CEO convicted of a crime and is later discovered a minor wouldn't play well in the market and could cause the company to go bankrupt which wasn't a good thing, not for Gemma.

Eleanor however did tell me that she'd come to the prison every week since the warden grew a liking to her so she expected to see me every time she'd come back. She told me it was a service like how I helped Niall with the prison library which no one really went to so I agreed knowing that more time with her meant more time with a real person. Yeah, I didn't see inmates or guards as real people, to me they were entities that could and should not.. Never be trusted.

***

Louis overheard everything Harry had said to the Doctor who came to check on him everyday. He didn't know if he was to enter or not but as I heard a creak from the inside he made a turn making a run back to his cellar.

He wanted to tell Liam.. He had to tell Liam but what exactly was he to say? He couldn't just walk up to Liam and say 'Hey your slave is a child' or 'Hey you've been fucking a baby powdered ass and have been obsessed with it since day 1.' No, Louis couldn't do that.

Louis wasn't even sure if Liam would care since Liam didn't really fall in love, not that he knew of especially after the pain his ex Sophia put him through. It put Liam in a bad place to the point that Louis couldn't readily recognize Liam anymore. He along with Zayn tried so hard to bring Liam back to the way he was.. To the way he was supposed to be but evil came in the form of something quite pure and angelic.. Specifically, Niall Horan.

Now Louis didn't like to ponder about the past and he wasn't about to at this moment either but Niall angered Louis very much and he wasn't too happy when Liam decided to seek for the irish lad's help when Harry looked like he could have died. The situation was out of hand, Louis understood that but other means could have been done to help Harry but instead, Liam chose to ask for help which was rare and made Louis more curious as to what Liam's intentions towards Harry really were.

"Lou?" The voice made Louis stop from his tracks as he met the man's gaze. The expression of indifference on Louis' face turned into mirth as he walked closer to the man, forgetting the conversation he heard for the time being.

"Hey Zayn," Louis greeted Zayn warmly as he hooked an arm on Zayn's which Zayn pulled away from. The action made Louis frown as he instead followed Zayn as he continued to walk.

"How's Styles?" Zayn asked causing Louis to roll his eyes a bit. It was funny that even Zayn would ask about the kid when he barely even talked to the guy nor cared for that matter.

Kid.

Louis contemplated if he was to tell Zayn what he had heard but it seemed like this wasn't a good time and he could always tell Zayn later when they were in their cellars, "Well I heard he was going back to his cellar tonight."

"Let's hope he does or else Liam will be killing those three guards who touched his property," Zayn actually laughed at his own statement as he looked at Louis who had his eyebrow raised.

"Liam is actually going to do that?" Louis asked a bit bewildered. Sure threatening to beat someone up could be done but killing a guard? That was something else completely.

"Well I don't think even he knows what he's going to do," Zayn said, "I think he's too fueled by anger to actually think straight."

"He hasn't done that in a long time," Louis mused which earned a chuckle from Zayn, "Do you think Liam has actual feelings for Styles?" he couldn't help but ask but as he looked at Zayn, he shrugged as he met Louis' gaze.

"He's more of affected that he had his 'property' touched," Zayn sighed, "I think he's more concerned about fucking Styles more than anything else."

"He's never really had any interest in anyone else except Styles though," Louis replied as they made a turn to their block where they saw Liam from afar pacing inside his cellar.

"I know, which is why he's quite a fascinating lad," Zayn hummed as he made his way towards Liam's cellar with Louis in tow.

What made Harry Styles fascinating, Louis didn't know and he didn't really want to find out.

***

"So you're saying he's coming back tonight?" Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing. The news suddenly a relief to all the stress he was put it.

"Yeah, overheard the doc say so," Louis nodded as he leaned back against the stone wall, "Don't tell me you're gonna ravish him when he gets back."

"What I do with him doesn't concern you, Louis," Liam said as he kept his gaze on Louis who merely shrugged and looked away.

"Liam, the way you treat him is quite confusing," Zayn said as he sat on Liam's bed, "One minute you treat him kindly enough and then all of a sudden you treat him like some kind of thing you can use and then freely dispose of."

"Point being?" Liam asked quite amused. He thought it was funny that both Louis and Zayn were concerned about how he treated Harry when they barely talked to the guy. Liam didn't know if their actions were out of pity or fear because of what happened. Either way though, Harry was Liam's and for Liam, it wouldn't change.

Hours passed and the night grew older, Liam sat on his bed eagerly awaiting Harry to come. Zayn and Louis had long left especially after dinner. They excused themselves saying that they were tired but Liam knew better, they were having sex like they always did but would never admit. It was quite funny that they even tried hiding it from Liam when it was obvious to almost everyone regardless of Zayn pushing Louis away every time he tried to be clingy.

It didn't take long before Liam saw a figure opening the main cellar door to our block for an inmate.. for Harry who stepped inside. The figure locked the main door immediately and left without waiting for Harry to at least get into his cellar. It annoyed Liam somehow and without thinking, he found himself walking up to an unknowing Harry who had his arms over his chest clenching into something tightly. It confused Liam as to why he would do that and as he got closer to Harry, he found out why and it got him even more annoyed.

"Who gave you that?" Liam asked as he pointed at the teddy bear Harry had in his arms, "You already have the one I gave you, you don't need that," he said almost angrily.

Liam didn't understand why he got so angry over a bear. Maybe it was because this bear was new or cuter or maybe even more expensive than the old and beat up on he had but to Liam, it meant a lot and having Harry hold onto another bear felt like an insult to him.

As Harry was about to speak, Liam shushed him rudely taking the bear from Harry's grasps. Harry whimpered slightly as Liam tossed the teddy bear inside Harry's room which landed on the dirty floor.

"Take your clothes off," Liam ordered and Harry hesitantly looked up at Liam who had a cold stare.

"I-I'm not fully well yet.. P-please give me a few more days to-" Harry tried to plead but he was cut mid-sentence as he felt Liam slap his face harshly.

"I told you to take your clothes off, not run your mouth," Liam said, "Take them off or I'll do it for you.. Pretty sure you wouldn't want to be wearing ripped clothes in the morning," he threatened as he pushed Harry into his cellar.

Harry already had tears rolling down his cheeks as Liam pinned him against the wall. He had a hand on Harry's neck causing him to cough slightly, his hands shakily on Liam's trying to pull his hand away.

The moment was ablur to Liam, Harry's tightness was familiar and it relieved all the stress that have builded up inside him ever since the incident happened. Harry sobbed and pleaded all throughout but Liam refused to hear or acknowledge it. Not even if it hurt Harry or made him scream or shake in obvious agony. Harry was Liam's and no one had a say in it.

As Liam was dressing up, he heard Harry's sobs as he made a turn to return to his cellar. It was different from how he cried when he found Harry naked and bruised a week ago, the way he cried now was as if Harry had nothing.. No one else. Like he has lost everything precious to him and that he'd never ever be happy again. Like.. He had his heartbroken for the very first time. Liam ignored it however and closed Harry's cellar door shut then made his way to his own cellar.

When Liam got to bed, the quiet made Harry's sobs prominent in their block and as the night went on, the crying proved to be unbearable. Liam kept his ignorance as he willed himself to sleep but for the first time in a long time, he was unsure whether what he did was right or wrong since he never really cared and he tried to convince himself that he still didn't.

*******


	15. Ache

"He's a proper asshole isn't he?" Nick said quite annoyed, "You'd think you know a guy until you find out he does something more fucked up than one can ever imagine."

"Nick.." I groaned as I lowered my head on the library table, my whole body aching again. Liam was excessively rough last night but then again, he always was. I got used to excessively crying at night and pretending that I was okay in the mornings. It was all an act but it came as a surprise that I could do it since I was never one to put up a strong front like I was now doing.

It had been a while since Nick came to spend time with me and the only reason why he didn't was because he was afraid or Liam. Well, everyone was for some reason and I could understand why. He was possessive, hot-headed and selfish. I hated him with every ounce of my being and what was annoying was that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Well he is Harry," he laughed dryly, "I mean you just got released from the clinic and he didn't even have the decency to keep it in his pants for a few more days."

"That's the thing, he doesn't really care," I replied, "He only cares that he has something to fuck at night."

"Seems to be," Nick said as he stacked a few books into a pile, "Looks like being top dog has a lot of perks."

"How did that even happen?" I looked up at Nick curiously, "A lot of other inmates are bigger than him.. He is obviously no threat."

"Well he might be smaller than the others but he makes it up with brain and brawn," He reiterated as he stood up to stack the books into a shelf.

"But still, every single one of them is afraid?" I snorted, "How strong is Liam anyway?"

"Very strong it seems," Nick hummed as he took another stack of books, "I was able to witness it and even I was surprised."

"Then tell me what happened," I pressed on as I looked at him intently.

"Well it's just.." Nick started as he bit his lower lip, "People kept eyeing Louis' ass and well everyone wanted him," he muttered which made my eyes go wide, "And then one day a few of them tied him up and tore off his clothes."

"So Liam protected him?" I replied hoping that I was right. I didn't know why I suddenly had a soft spot for Louis and it was irritating that I cared. Maybe it was out of sudden pity or empathy, either way I didn't know.

Nick shook his head at this and sat down, "Not yet because he was on kitchen duty but Zayn was there and he put up quite a fight until they beat him to a pulp," he sighed, "Zayn actually pleaded for them to let Louis go and take him instead, it was a heroic move but it didn't help."

"So you're saying they both got raped?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to figure out what Nick was trying to say.

"Well they were going to but then Liam came into the picture and well, it made those guys run with their tails in between their legs," Nick laughed as he shook his head at his own story.

"How many were they anyway?" I asked, "I mean let's be realistic here," I chuckled trying to put some humor into the conversation but Nick just looked at me.

"There were about 8 men way taller and individually stronger than both of us combined," he said, taking another stack of books in his arms as he stood up.

"But what edge did Liam have?" I asked, turning to Nick as he placed the books on a shelf.

"Well, they said Liam was a boxer and his career was going well until.." Nick trailed off as he set the last book in the shelf.

"Until?" I asked curiously.

"Well I heard his 'wife to be' cheated on him," he muttered, "Liam caught her having sex with another man when he came home unexpectedly."

I bit my lower lip as my mind went blank, I wanted to know more about Liam but for some reason I didn't like to entertain the fact that Liam had a fiancée who cheated on him. I felt bad but then again his actions towards me weren't too spectacular so I was guessing that Liam was abusive which led them to break up. Either way, I was angry and quite afraid knowing that Liam wouldn't change and that I'd continue to be just like any other man toy he ever had.

"I wouldn't really be surprised," I snorted after what seemed like a long pause, "I wish I knew the other inmates Liam abused, we'd have a field day."

Nick chuckled a bit but shook his head, "Won't be that easy because you're the only one."

"The only-" I trail off as my expression turned into confusion, "Are you saying that Liam has never done this to anyone before?"

Nick shook his head again, "Liam Payne is one picky lad and it seems like he only wants the best," Nick said, taking a deep breath as he finished putting in the last stack of books in a shelf.

"But Nick.." I started, standing up from my seat to stand by him, "..did Liam get arrested for killing his fiancee?" I said barely in an audible whisper.

Nick looked past me to make sure no one was listening before letting out a soft sigh, "No Harry, Liam along with Louis and Zayn did something bad and the fact that they'd been here a while shows that they aren't getting out any time soon."

I met Nick's gaze and I could only gulp as I suddenly felt my heart racing in my chest. I've been hearing that those three have done something, everyone has which was why we were locked up in here but for some reason, no one really knew why Liam, Louis and Zayn were locked up in here and it made me curious but more horrified than I already was.

***

Zayn woke up that morning with a sudden ache in his chest. He sat up with a hand over it, the writhing pain unbearable as it always was. He stood up from bed causing a soft whine from Louis who held onto a pillow instead. The noise caused Zayn to turn to the man in his bed, the expression of innocence and a sort of peace reflected his expression which led the ache in Zayn's chest to subside.

Relief washed over Zayn as his breathing started to stabilize, the sudden worry and alarm totally forgotten as he kept his eyes on Louis who was oblivious to what was happening.

Zayn has suffered from a reoccurring ache in his chest ever since they got into the prison. He didn't know if it was because of the surgery or maybe because of the low quality of food and water they were served everyday.

The day they were caught turned into sudden visions that would haunt Zayn in his dreams. To him, it felt like every time he were to close his eyes, the visions of that day would always come to him. It was a dark and stormy night, Zayn would never forget.. he could never forget.

Liam was driving in an incredibly fast speed, the road was dangerous and would assure casualty if he were to lose his focus on the road.

They were running away from someone, someone who assured their deaths. The plan was supposed to be perfect, flawless even but then Zayn couldn't really comprehend as to it now especially with a bullet to his chest, burning and aching at every beat his heart made.

"Zee hang in there," Louis said, his hand was on Zayn's tightly as tears rolled down his tear-stained cheeks. Louis was strong, he put up a big fight like he always did and Zayn was proud of him, the only thing Zayn was upset about was that he couldn't protect Louis and couldn't have come up with a better plan for Liam. This could all have been avoided if he played it smarter but his confidence took the best of him and for the first time, the player actually got played.

Zayn let out a small cough which led Louis into panic, "Li, how much farther?" he asked, his grip on Zayn's hand tight and unmoving as Liam continued to trail the road with cars gaining on them at every second.

"Almost there," Liam said as he took a turn to a dark alley which was one of the many shortcuts to the hospital.

The drift of cars could be heard which caused Louis to turn his head to three black cars on their tails. Zayn could see the worry in Louis' expression and couldn't help but frown as he tried so desperately to shut away the pain he was feeling even just for a second.

"Lou if I don't make it I-" Zayn started which caused Louis to glare at him.

"No Zayn, you will make it," Louis replied, giving Zayn's hand a tight squeeze, "You promised me a future and kids too," Louis smiled, "Don't think for one second that I would let you go ."

Zayn couldn't help but smile at that, the bullet in his chest still hot and burning into him as if he'd been shot more than once. He wanted to give up but with Liam driving like a mad man and Louis was holding onto his hand really tight, how could he?

That would have been selfish.

The memory left Zayn with a hand on his clothed chest, the memories rushing in like fuel in his veins. Those dark and depressing days that he along with Louis and Liam were too young and naive to understand. They were lucky to have been locked up, lucky to be alive.

"Zayn?" I heard Louis ask, the hand to my chest lowering to my lap to avoid suspicion, "You're up early," he continued, yawning slightly as he sat up as well.

"Couldn't get back to sleep," Zayn muttered simply without meeting Louis' gaze. Louis had a talent of reading through people's eyes and Zayn didn't want to be accused of hiding something nor did he want to be questioned so early in the day.

"Well, it's almost time for breakfast so maybe we could go down and get dibs on the yummy cardboard-tasting food that would served?" Louis teased as he nuzzled his face on Zayn's neck giving it a kiss before wrapping his arms around him.

Zayn placed a hand over Louis' and couldn't help but smile as he nodded. He met Louis' gaze and the promise he made him echoed in his ears. It was a promise he had made and he was going to fulfill it no matter what the cost.

***

"Damien Delacroix?" Niall asked the man in front of him. The man nodded as he gave him a small smile, "Now tell me what you're in for?" Niall asked.

The man in front of him was quite clean cut and from the looks of things, he could have been rich but it was already obvious from his name that he was not just any normal man.

"I've been caught stealing," he replied, sounding rather thrilled as Niall looked at him.

"You seem to be a bit too happy to be here," Niall mused as he placed the man's documents into a folder.

"Well sir, I've been told that I was to be properly taken care of in here," he started, "The warden favors me."

The comment made Niall's brows furrow in confusion, "Favors?" He chuckled dryly, "My father favors no one."

"Ah so you're his son," Damien smiled, "Don't worry, he wills to fill you in when the time is right."

Niall shook his head as he took a bag of prison clothes, "Here, change into these then go into the laboratory for the necessary tests and then to the white room for questioning."

"Thank you sir but may I ask you something?" he said, unmoving from where he stood.

"Fine, what is it?" Niall sighed as he looked up at the man. It was funny how annoyed Niall was of him considering that he was new but you could say it was his arrogance but Niall wasn't sure. Whatever it was though, Niall didn't like it.

"How is Mr. Harry Styles?" he asked, the question took Niall aback as he looked at Damien with a perplexed expression. Niall was quick to collect himself as he straightened up from his seat.

"We have confidentiality here and shall not divulge information to anyone except his parents, siblings and family in general," Niall replied, turning his swivel chair meant to end the discussion.

Niall heard Damien laugh, "Dear sir, his family has been well taken care of and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind."

A shiver ran through Niall's spine at the statement. He meant to ask what it meant but he knew better. A lot of then inmates on record are emotionally or psychologically unstable. He shouldn't let the man shake him but then again, the glint in his eyes were quite scary and as well built and handsome as he was, Niall would be having difficulty sleeping that night.

Strangely, Damien reminded him of Liam but there was a difference that Niall couldn't quite point out. This consumed his thoughts for most of the day to the point he thought that he might go insane.

*******


	16. Urges

The day was going slower and as much as I wanted to get in bed for some much needed sleep, I couldn't. After organizing a few bookshelves from the library, I had to go down to the clinic since Eleanor would come today and sure it had only been a few days but I wanted to talk to someone I could actually trust and have a decent conversation with. There was Nick but he was often too scared to come near me because of Liam and by the story Nick told me, it seemed like everyone was.

"Oy Styles," I heard Louis call over to me, my body stiffening as I heard his footsteps getting louder, closer to me, "What's the hurry for?" He asked, slinging an arm around me as I felt him tug onto my shoulders.

"I-I have duty at the clinic," I muttered, moving Louis' arm around me. I suddenly remembered what Nick told me and had to bite my lip to stop myself from asking Louis more about what had happened that day. By the way Nick had told me, it seemed traumatic and it was quite a surprise given the fact that Louis was known to be a murderer and even more so by the crime he committed with Liam and Zayn. I still didn't know what they did but as days passed, I grew more eager to learn what really happened.

"Oh! with that babe of a doctor?" Louis smirked, a hand tapping on his chin while he thought of the gorgeous doctor that he had been eyeing since she had come to check on Harry. Her beauty took Louis by surprise but then remembered Zayn, causing him to frown.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, noticing the sudden frown on Louis' lips. He looked up at me, worry in his expression as his frown turned into a hesitant grin shaking his head.

"Nah, just forgot to fix Zayn's bed this morning," Louis chuckled, his reason did not convince me but I really didn't want to ask him anything that would make him suspect that I knew something. It wasn't like I did but then again, I didn't want to start anything.

"I-I should get going," I forced a smile, before making my way to the direction of the clinic. I heard Louis retort at my quick exit but I didn't want to talk to him anymore nor did I want to replay in my mind what Nick told me about him.

***

"So where's your little teddy bear?" Eleanor asked, signing a few medical documents while she sat on the office chair. Eleanor kept me in the clinic for most of the day while I scrubbed the floors and changed the dirty white sheets of the beds in the clinic. Eleanor mostly helped me and while she wore a short baby pink colored dress under her lab coat with high heels, she didn't seem to mind as we chatted away mostly about her work. I liked listening to Eleanor since she didn't treat me differently like the people here. I've always thought this and again, I was grateful to her.

"He's up in my cellar," I smiled sheepishly, brushing my curls off my face as I looked at Eleanor, "I love him, thank you for giving him to me," I knew that I'd never really had a good night's sleep ever since I came back to my cellar because of Liam but I'd never tell Eleanor about that, never. I'd worry her and I wouldn't really want anyone else to worry about me. It made me look weak which wasn't a good thing in prison, that much was certain.

"Aww well I'm glad he keeps you warm at night," She giggled, the statement made my eye twitch as images flashed through my mind. They were mostly about Liam and his hands all over me accompanied by the constant fear I had of him. Eleanor continued to talk but I couldn't really understand what she was saying anymore as Liam continued to invade my thoughts.

"You're mine." Liam said, his hands on my hips as he continued to thrust into me which hurt a lot. I could only whimper as he trailed kisses on my back and bit my lip at every hard thrust he made. The inmates knew I was Liam's and was even called his 'wife' a couple of times which would have flattered me if he actually wanted me for any other thing except sex but this was wishful thinking that would never turn into reality.

Liam's hands were all over me, his cock deep in my ass as I tried to fight moans that threatened to escape my already swollen lips. I could feel sweat running down my face as Liam continued his notions, getting rougher at every thrust.

"Liam..." I whispered breathlessly, my hands gripping on the sheets tightly while I thrusted back onto Liam causing him to moan softly. The sound made my already hard cock twitch as it continued to leak precum. I wrapped my hand around my member as Liam thrusted into me faster, his breathing hitched and uneven.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, the sound of skin-on-skin contact loud and prominent as Liam continued. Liam was breathing loudly as I continued to pump my length, rubbing the wet tip as it continued to leak. My stomach was in knots as Liam thrusted in faster and deeper into me causing me to moan loudly when he hit my prostate.

"T-there," I whimpered, my orgasm close as Liam complied with my request, pounding into me hard and rough. He kept his hands on my hips and felt a shot of pain when he started digging his nails onto my skin.

I knew that it wouldn't take too long for me to reach my orgasm especially since Liam was thrusting into my prostate harder than necessary. I wanted to cum first because I knew that after Liam filled me, it wouldn't matter if I came or not. He'd send me away like he always did and again, it would break me.

Liam came in long hot spurts, causing a moan from me as he filled me with his white hot liquid. After a few seconds, I felt him pull out of me making me groan at the lack of heat and while I stayed dazed catching my breath, I felt him run his fingers on my wet gaping hole which sent shivers down my spine.

"What a sight," he muttered, my hand still on my length pumping it slowly, "You should let me watch the show," he continued, flipping me over on my ass making me whimper in pain.

I continued to stroke my cock however, as Liam stared greedily at me. As controlling and evil Liam was, it turned me on at how he stared at me while I continued to pump my length while I kept my legs spread as I stared at Liam with hooded eyes. After a while, I came quite hard as an enstrangled moan escaped my still swollen red lips.

I had my eyes closed and didn't know Liam was on top of me until I felt his arms around me. I complied by wrapping my arms around his waist as I breathed quite heavily.

I felt a sort of bliss as I passed out feeling quite satisfied and as I laid on Liam's bed, I was surprised he didn't send me away. I fell asleep minutes after he did while he rolled off beside me and ever since that day, Liam always wanted me to stay with him and for some reason I had no problem with that.

"Harry!" Eleanor screamed, causing me to shake my head snapping me back to reality. I had been daydreaming and as I met Eleanor's concerned gaze, I couldn't help but blush knowing that I was thinking about having sex with Liam. I mean, we slept together everyday and it wasn't like I wanted to but it happened anyway. I didn't fight it anymore however, and chose to get off it as well because I had my needs and I was lucky enough to satisfy them somehow.

"H-huh?" I answered, seconds after I felt her shaking me by my shoulders.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, "You seem out of it," she continued, standing up from the floor as she took a seat on the swivel chair behind the desk.

"Just.." I started, seeing Eleanor's slender legs spread under the desk revealing black lace underwear and thigh-high stocking with white ribbons which made me gulp, "..got a lot on my mind," I said breathlessly, averting my gaze up to Eleanor who smiled.

"Dunno what I did love but you seem to be 'up,'" she teased, pointing in between my legs revealing a tent formed on my prison pants revealing my obvious arousal.

"Oh!" I said, standing up from the floor as I covered my hard on, "I'm so sorry," I gushed, my cheeks felt heated as I looked down at my shoes. I felt so ashamed of myself because of the fact that I got so turned on by Liam that Eleanor thought it was because of her. Good job Styles, you're an idiot.

"Don't be sorry," I heard Eleanor coo, her tone of voice confused me and as I looked up to ask what she meant, she was already unbuttoning her dress to reveal her black bra laced with white ribbons to match her panties. She walked past me, closing the clinic door and then proceeded to lock it shut. By this time, I found my heart pacing loudly in my chest as Eleanor made her way back towards me with an innocent smile on her face.

"You're so hot Harry," she said, biting her lower lip as she slipped off the lab gown along with her short baby pink dress. Eleanor was sexy and as I continued to stare at her chest, I felt her hands placing mine on her breasts, "I think we need a physical examination," she said seductively and before I could retort she unhooked her bra making me hold onto her bare breasts which made be bite my lower lip at how they felt.

"E-Eleanor I-I don't think..." I stuttered, gasping as she cupped my crotch into her hand then rubbed it lightly.

"Hush baby," she smiled, placing her hand over mine, encouraging me to squeeze her breast, "Let me help you cum," she said as she took my other hand to place over her already wet entrance. She encouraged me to rub it and after a while, I started to finger her tight wet pussy while she pumped my hard leaking cock in my prison pants.

Everything was going so fast that I couldn't control myself, before long I found myself thrusting my fingers into Eleanor while she laid in one of the clinic beds with her legs spread wide for me. I could see it in her eyes that she was begging me to fuck her but I couldn't will myself to do it so instead, I continued to thrust my fingers into her while I rubbed her clit with my thumb. It wasn't long before she came moaning my name loudly, her cum leaking down the bed.

Minutes after that, we didn't speak and I didn't need to orgasm since the sudden feel of guilt rushed over me like heavy bricks making the mood drop immensely. I didn't know why I didn't stop Eleanor from her actions nor did I understand why I complied with everything so easily. All i knew was that this friendship was bound to be over and I blamed myself for it.

"So who were you thinking about?" Eleanor asked, looking at me as she buttoned up her dress, "You had a familiar distant expression and I knew that I wasn't the reason that you got it up."

I looked up at Eleanor with a frown, "I-I'm sorry," It was the only thing I could muster before tears started to roll down my cheeks. I felt stupid and I didn't know why I didn't push Eleanor away because if I did, I could have saved what we had but no, I had to go with it.

Eleanor approached me and wrapped my arms around me, "It wasn't your fault," she assured me, feeling her rub circles on my back, "I'm honestly the one to blame here."

"B-but," I stuttered, looking at Eleanor confused, "I should've pushed you away! We're friends and that's not what friends d-do."

"I know," Eleanor smiled, wiping my tears with her manicured fingers, "But I wanted it and you were vulnerable and I took advantage of it," a sigh escaped her lips as she looked at me, "I should be the one apologizing."

"Eleanor.. I-I just," I licked my lips trying to find words to say but I could think of anything to make things right.

At that, I heard the door open loudly causing me to stand from the bed out of utter shock. It was the warden along with Niall who had an indifferent expression on his face. They eyed me while Eleanor kept seated on the bed.

"Ah Warden to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Eleanor smiled, standing up from the bed and walking up beside me.

"It seems Dr. Calder that you have stepped out of line," he said cooly, causing me to gulp at his statement.

"What do you mean?" She asked casually, trying to cover the anxiety and worry she was feeling at the moment.

"You see, my son heard you ordering Mr. Styles to pleasure you while you moaned quite loudly," he replied, making Eleanor purse her lips at the statement, "You know that taking advantage of such a vulnerable inmate let alone a twenty year old five years your junior is quite unprofessional."

"H-he's seventeen," Eleanor reasoned, her shoulders going slump in defeat, "I know my actions were wrong, alright? I will pay you to keep this quiet, it was a mistake," she continued, her arms over her chest as he looked at the Warden who just smiled back.

"Well then Dr. Calder, we will keep this under wraps by reason of such a generous offer," the Warden said, sending chills down my spine, "However, young Mr. Styles here can no longer work at the clinic and shall be working full-time for the prison library my son runs," he said, gesturing to Niall who just stared at me, "That way I know he is in safe hands."

"I am no more of a threat to him compared to the other inmates locked up in here," she said, looking at the Warden with a scowl.

"Well Dr. Calder, unlike the other inmates, you have successfully raped Mr. Styles and that isn't a threat, it's a clear sign of danger," he said, causing Eleanor to look away, "What a shame that he actually called you his 'friend,'" he ended the statement acidly, while Niall led me out of the door.

I turned to Eleanor who kept her gaze down while the warden smirked at her. I wanted to assure her that I wasn't hurt and that it was alright but she wouldn't look at me and when Niall walked me out of the room, I couldn't help but sigh feeling as if I'd never really see Eleanor again after this.

***

Liam was walking down the hallways with a swiss knife in hand, it was dark and he wasn't allowed out of his quarters so late at night but he had to do something, something he'd been wanting to do since he saw Harry scarred that day. The thought made Liam angrier and made him feel more determined to do what he was supposed to.

He heard a noise at the far end of the hallway which was dimly lit and as Liam peeked to see who they were, he saw three guards playing cards with various beer bottles scattered around them. They were drunk and from the looks of things they didn't seem to even know where they were.

Liam saw that their belts were hung on the wall rack making them defenseless. A smirk played on his lips as he walked towards the unknowing men from behind. The fat one noticed him, causing him to scowl in confusion.

"Oy what are you doing-" the man wasn't able to finish the statement as Liam slashed his neck, this caused an alarm to the other two who stood up from their seats to fight. Woozy from the alcohol, they could barely punch making it easy for Liam to kill them as well.

Liam couldn't help but laugh as he continuously stabbed one of the guards, the old one Harry had said to be the mastermind of the rape that happened. He hadn't felt so alive in years and for some reason, the blood that gushed out of the corpses made him feel even more alive as he laughed which echoed through the walls that filled the dark and empty hallways.

Little did Liam know that someone was watching him in the shadows while Liam continued to stab the mangled body that laid beneath him.

*******


	17. So many questions, very few answers

"Three police officers dead?" Louis retorted from his locked cellar as I sat on my bed.

Last night, three police officers were found brutally murdered while they kept night watch. I didn't know what was happening nor did anyone at this point since all the inmates were told to stay in their cells until we were cleared to go to breakfast. The guards were doing a clean sweep of the sectors in case an inmate had for some miracle, escaped a sector and killed the officers on his way out.

After a few minutes, a guard opened my cellar door as he rummaged to the very few things I had before he frisked me, causing me to blush lightly at the sudden touch. I was still quite shy about getting touched regardless if it was innocent or with malice. I was scared but then not so much since the man didn't seem to have any interest in me.

"Alright you may proceed to the chow hall," he said, directing me to leave the cellar. I did as I was told, walking downstairs while I listened to the many conversations people were having. I remained quiet as I kept my gaze down, still afraid of being in such a place.

"That guy in the cowboy hat got his insides all jumbled up, it was insane!" I heard one inmate say as they stayed huddled up together in one table of the chow hall.

"Oh no, the fat guy named Dan got multiple cut though." Said another who seemed quiet pleased about what had happened.

"Hey don't forget that Bob guy, the old looking dude got his head almost cut off!" Again said another, "That rapist finally got what he deserved," the same man commented as I walked past them to the line.

I knew who they were referring to and I couldn't help but feel scared as I turned to look by the stairs as inmate after inmate walked down those steel stairs. A tray of food was pushed into my arms as the server placed a carton of milk on my tray. I walked on, my gaze still on the stairs as the anxiety I felt increased as every second ticked without Liam walking down those steps.

"Harry?" Said a voice, causing me to look at the man sitting on the empty table.

"Nick," I smiled, setting down my tray as I took a seat opposite to him.

"Some murders those were huh?" He said in a barely audible whisper, "I've never seen anything happen so brutally."

"W-what happened anyway?" I asked, looking at Nick who merely shook his head.

"People say those three officers got drunk and some outside man got inside to free some prisoner but got caught so he killed them instead," Nick trailed off, looking from side to side, making sure no one was listening.

"Do they have any leads as to who could've done this?" I asked, turning my attention back on the stairs where Zayn and Louis were already making their way downstairs. A frown appeared on my lips as my heart pace quickened, waiting for Liam to come down those steps.

"Harry?" Nick asked, squeezing my arm lightly.

"Huh?" I said, turning to him quite dazed.

"I've been trying to catch your attention for a bit and you didn't seem to hear me," he started, "You okay?"

"I uhm.." I started, turning to the stairs again seeing Liam walking down those same steps. I turned back to Nick sighing in relief, "I-I'm fine now."

"Oh?" Nick asked, turning his attention to what I was looking at earlier. He smiled as he looked at me, "Don't tell me you're falling for Payne?"

"What?" I said, snorting as I looked at Nick, "As if!"

"Then why were you oh so desperately waiting for him to get downstairs hmm?" Nick teased, causing me to lower my head embarrassed. I didn't know what to say nor did I have the ability to lie flawless so I chose to shut up.

"Joking aside though," he said after a while, I had emptied my tray already while I waited for Nick to finish, "Do you really like Liam?" He asked and I shook my head at this knowing that my voice would betray me.

"Mhm keep lying Styles," Nick chuckled, standing up from his seat, "But you're not fooling me."

***

Nick and I went to the library after that with Niall rushing out right after we got there so without instruction, we decided to continue what we were doing the past few days and proceeded to catalog the books. Working at the library had it's perks since there was nothing to be done after this which meant that Nick and I could stay here all day with Niall without trouble or interacting with other inmates which was always good.

"Do you think they'll catch the killer?" I asked, handing Nick a stack of books he started placing into the shelf.

"Don't think so," he replied, "This was brutal but it happened loads of times before and no one gets caught."

"But it's such a small vicinity, how can they not solve it?" I asked, quite confused that the guards couldn't solve such a simple enough case given that they were practically in a closed enough area to solve it in a day.

"Harry, they can't just come in here and accuse any one of us for committing something this big," Nick started, "A lot of murderers here have either long sentences, life imprisonment and the death penalty."

"D-death penalty?" I stuttered, the image of the man in the electric chair appearing in my head. The thought sent shivers down my spine as I looked at Nick quite shaken. I never really told anyone what I saw nor did I plan to because what happened was brutal and it still often occupied my nightmares.

"Yeah, but those kinds of prisoners get isolated a month before their execution," he whispered, looking at me with an apologetic gaze.

I met Nick's gaze confused but then gasped as I understood what he was implying to and felt a sudden ache in my chest as I shook my head, "N-no t-they aren't!" I said, disbelieving what Nick was trying to say.

"Harry nobody knows what they done and by the looks of things it was big so we can't just-"

"Shut up!" I screamed rather loudly, covering my ears as I leaned my head forward, curling into a sort of ball as I closed my eyes shut. No Nick couldn't be right, he couldn't.

"Harry you alright?" I heard someone ask, feeling a hand on my back. I turned my head slightly to see who it was and I couldn't but smile a bit as I saw Niall.

"Fine," I muttered, turning back to the dusty books in front of me, "Just not feeling too good."

"Yeah well it's been quite a day already and it's just started," Niall sighed, shaking his head, "You two should go ahead and call it a day," he said, taking a seat behind his desk on his swivel chair, "I'll have to join the other guards later for another sweep of the prison to find the culprit of these murders."

"They didn't catch who did it yet?" Nick asked, not surprised that nothing had been done yet given that almost every guard in the building was on the case, it only showed how dense guards were. He didn't care however, he wasn't the victim nor did he feel threatened by whoever the murderer was. This was a grudge and Nick knew that Liam and his friends did this for Harry but he's never gonna say it out loud. He didn't want to be dead tomorrow.

"Nope and I doubt we will," Niall huffed, turning his attention to the computer, "I just hope the hype dies down because I don't want more headaches."

Nick noddedmonce as he made his way out of the library, "Harry, you coming?" He asked me, turning his gaze at me while I sat on the chair unmoving.

"Y-yeah go ahead, I'll be right with you," I muttered, keeping my gaze down the desk as questions crowded my already occupied thoughts.

"See you later then," Nick said, turning to his heel as he left the library. There was silence as I sat on the table while Niall typed away on his computer taking occasional sips from his cup of coffee.

I didn't know what to ask Niall nor did I know if he was willing to even tell me anything so I huffed, standing up from my seat as I made my way out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna ask me something curly top?" He asked, averting his gaze to me. I turned to him with a small smile shaking my head.

"Just didn't want to go up to the cellar yet," I said, giving Niall another smile before leaving the room. I didn't give Niall time to reply because as much as I was dying to pop the many questions I had, I didn't know where to start.

I walked down the hallway, taken by my thoughts as I tried to connect the pieces up but then again there were no pieces to connect really since I knew who did it and I'm pretty sure a few other people did. I was positive Niall knew but why wasn't he doing anything? So many questions, very few answers.

As I walked down to the cellars, I suddenly bumped into someone which made me panic, "O-oh I'm sorry, I-I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's quite alright young Harry," the voice said, making me confused. I looked up at the man in front of me and my eyes went wide seeing who it was.

"D-damien?!" I said in obvious disbelief.

*******


	18. Brief Relief

"Father that..." Niall started, "that Damien Delacroix is an odd man, isn't he?" he continued cautiously, his grip on his fork tightening at the question. Niall didn't like asking his father questions especially about inmates but he was so curious and no one else could give him answers so he had to try.

The fireplace was dimly lit as Niall and his father sat on opposite ends of the dining table. The Horan family was rich because of the 'family business' and Niall's dad being a warden of the London Prison. Everyone feared Niall's father and Niall wasn't surprised since he was afraid of his father as well. Niall grew up with a loving mother but she sadly passed away when he was only four years old, leaving Niall alone with his father. There was no love in their house after his mother's death, nor will there ever be but Niall did try once and he ended up getting scolded. His father broke his heart at the tender age of ten when his father deprived Niall of his many toys that his mother had given him and the distance between them grew farther than ever, not like there was any closeness between them from the start anyway.

"He is a common criminal," his father replied, "Why the sudden interest?" He asked, looking up briefly to look at Niall before looking back down at his unfinished plate of steak.

"It's just.." Niall bit his lip then decided to go ahead and ask, "He told me that you favor him and that you'd tell me why later on," Niall lowered his gaze as the statement escaped his lips, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of his father's cold stares.

"I think it will be best if you do not stick your nose where it does not belong James," his father mused, taking the wine glass in his hand.

"B-but,"

"Do you really want me to remind you what happened the last time you did?" His father continued. The statement made Niall bite his tongue, unable to say another word.

Dinner proceeded and ended as usual, with Niall being left on the table without even being bid 'good night' by his father who he always prayed to be replaced with another.

***

"D-Damien," I said, quite shocked as I looked at the man in front of me. Damien Delacroix was my only childhood friend and I was quite fond of him. I remember my past with him all too well, he was ten and I was seven years old. We usually played in my parents wide garden full of beautifully cut rose bushes and plants that were shaped into various animals. I remember that I loved spending time with Damien there while we sat on the edge of the big fountain in the middle of the garden. He was my best friend and it really made me sad when mum told me I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't recall what he did but I remember mum talking to Damien's mum one afternoon and that was the end of it.

"H-how.. I-I," I stuttered, looking at him not able to digest that he was actually standing in front of me.

"I saw the news and I really wanted to see you," he smiled, wrapping my arms around me suddenly. I felt a sudden relief fill me as I wrapped my arms around Damien's neck and I could've sworn he held onto me tighter causing me to sigh.

"I've missed you," I muttered, pulling away from his still firm grasp. I felt Damien's hands on my waist, leaning his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that," he smiled, planting a kiss on my forehead while he slipped his hands over mine, giving it a light squeeze.

I couldn't help but giggle as he lifted my hands on his lips then trailed light kisses over them, "Damien, it tickles!" I muttered, pulling my hands away while I lightly slapped his arm.

"C'mere," he smiled, grabbing me by the waist causing me to squeal loudly as he carried me off the floor.

"Damien!" I screamed, holding onto him tightly as he hung me on his broad shoulder, "Let me down!" I protested while laughing quite loudly as he turned a few times before setting me down and pinning me against the wall.

It was funny how loud we were and no one was there to ruin it. I was glad though, I needed this and right now, I was thanking the heavens that Damien was here with me. I didn't know why he was here but the questions could wait until later. We were happy, at least I was for the moment and every ounce of real happiness I could get, I'd take with open arms.

"You are a lot prettier than I remember," he commented, brushing off the curls that covered my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up as he looked at me intently and I couldn't hell but avoid his gaze as he stood there unmoving in front of me.

"D-damien I think we-"

"Styles?" A voice asked, my gaze immediately turning to the direction of the voice. I gulped as I saw Louis with his mouth agape while Zayn stood frozen beside him and what made matters worse was that Liam was there, his expression unreadable as his lips formed a thin line as he averted his gaze from me to Damien.

Silence filled the air as Liam stared at Damien and as he stared, I felt Damien lean closer to me, making me raise my hands over his finely toned chest. He too was staring at Liam and for some reason I felt like there was this silent battle going on and before it could get out of hand, I pulled on Damien's shirt to take his attention away from Liam.

"L-Let's go to the library?" I suggested, pretending not to hear the loud growl Liam had made. Damien's demeanor changed as he smiled at my suggestion, lightly ruffling my unruly curly locks.

"Alright curly, let's go," he said, turning his back to Liam and the others while he slung his arm around me. I had wanted to turn and apologize to Liam but then again, why would I apologize? There was nothing to apologize for. Liam used me for sex and we had no relationship whatsoever and as for the other two, I couldn't say that they were friends when all they did was glare at me and make me feel how worthless I was.

The guilt I felt vanished as I walked down the hallway, taking a turn at the far end of the hall to the library. Because of Damien's appearance, I don't think Liam would come near me anymore and I really hoped that he wouldn't because I didn't care. I forced myself not to care.

***

"G-gemma," Anne had gasped, turning to her daughter, unconscious in bed. Anne had gotten fooled by Damien and before she could see Harry, she had found herself captured and left in the middle of nowhere without even the slightest idea where she was. She got lucky however, seeing as she was still in Britain and was able to come home after a span of a week.

Anne was weak and she had no idea how Gemma survived this long without her but as she flicked on the room lights, her eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her.

Gemma was laid on a new bed, with numerous wires connected to her. There were various screens and computers which showed her bodily status and a trigger to call the hospital at any time she was to have any kind of attack.

Beside Gemma's bed was a vase full of freshly picked red roses with a note with the name 'Anne' penned elegantly over it. Anne looked at the note in horror before rushing to take it in her hands then unfolding it hastily with shaky hands.

Anne,

I have given you and Harry what you want.  
Now stay out of this and watch idly or else..

I pull the plug not only on Gemma but Harry as well.

All the love,  
D. Delacroix

Anne crumpled the note in her hands before kneeling down to the floor in utter despair. She was being controlled by a psychopath and she could have handled it, she really could have if only she didn't have both her children's lives on the line. However, Damien had figured this all out and had planned it until the end. Anne knew that whatever actions she took would be risky and futile knowing that whatever Damien Delacroix planned would be the inevitable end to which he willed it to be.

*******


	19. Similarity

Days passed and I felt nothing bust nostalgia as I spent most of my waking time with Damien. Everything seemed to have taken a 360 degree turn when he came here and what made matters better was that Liam hadn't come to me at all since Damien showed up. It was as if he knew that I was protected and I really felt like I was since Damien had told me that he took kickboxing during his leisure time. Not even Louis or Zayn tried to talk to me which made things so much easier on me, no one was bothering me, no one.

It somewhat felt impossible and I had no idea why I couldn't stay settled by Damien's protection.

"Harry we should get downstairs," Damien said, smiling at me quite brightly, "Lunch is already being served."

I sighed, sitting up from bed as I kept the bear Eleanor gave me tightly under my arms, "I'm too lazy to go downstairs, go on ahead," I muttered, looking down at the teddy bear as I readjusted the bow around its neck.

"I'd rather stay with you," he replied, walking over to me, "I don't want you getting hurt in here," he continued, looking at me with obvious concern in his expression.

I got up, placing my hands on his shoulders to give them a tight squeeze, "Relax, I'll be fine," I assured him, "I'll be down in a while, I just need some time to rest my eyes," I said, trying to reason with him. God damn, I was in here longer than him so why the hell is he acting like I was going to die if he wasn't by my side? Sure I would've wanted exactly that before but being here for a while forced me to be strong... As strong as I could muster to be that is.

"Well alright," he sighed in defeat, "Don't take too long, yeah?" He said before walking out of my cellar and making his way to the chow hall.

I groaned, lazily fixing my crumpled sheets while I sat down the two teddy bears I owned. The one Eleanor gave me and the one Liam gave me. I stared at the one Liam gave me for a while before taking it in my arms, it was old and worn out and any child who'd be given this would just throw it away. I frowned at the thought, taking the bear up to my face, taking a wiff of it. My eyes fluttered close as the scent entered my nostrils, the bear smelled like me but there were still small hints of Liam's smell which I engaged myself into as I continued to hold the teddy bear close.

"Who's that guy?" Came a voice behind me, it was unmistakeable as to who it was and the shiver I felt down my spine was enough of a confirmation.

"None of your business," I muttered, setting the teddy bear down my bed. I ran a hand on the crinkle of my sheets before turning to Liam, my arms crossing over my chest.

Liam stared me down, walking inside my cellar. I expected Louis and Zayn to be with him so it came as a surprise that Liam was alone. I took slow steps back as he walked closer to me, still quite terrified of his presence and even more so while he kept his icy stare on me.

I gasped, feeling my back hit the stone wall which stopped me from moving any farther for Liam. It proved to be difficult to breathe especially when I felt his hands on my waist. The gesture made me dart my gaze up to him with my hands pressed against his chest.

"L-Liam," I stuttered, trying to push him away but no matter how much force I excreted, he still didn't budge.

"You haven't been in my bed for days," he started, keeping me pressed up against the wall, "We have to do something about that."

"N-no please," I begged, turning my head to the side as I closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen and it terrified me. After a mere few days, I was starting to feel somewhat of human again but not quite. I was scarred by Liam's hostility and lust, and no matter how long time passed, I don't think I'd be able to just forget.

It was going to start slow. It always did but even before I felt Liam pull my shirt up, I heard a grunt which made me open my eyes. I couldn't help but gasp at Damien's sudden appearance, he had managed to shove Liam off me and it didn't even take him that much of an effort.

"Don't you dare touch Harry again," Damien warned Liam, walking over to me with his arm wrapping itself around me, "He's mine."

Damien's statement took me by surprise and as I kept my horrified gaze on Liam, I couldn't help but feel upset. I didn't want Liam thinking that Damien was my boyfriend but it seemed like he believed what Damien said and now I was pretty sure that he was more than angry with me.

"Liar," he growled, getting onto his feet as he kept his gaze on Damien who held me still. By now, I was agitated and as the confrontation continued, I couldn't help but think of ways to run away since I knew this was going to end in a way I didn't like, whatever it would be.

"He is," Damien replied smugly, "Right baby?" he muttered, lightly squeezing my arm as he waited for my response.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, keeping my gaze down on my fingers. I didn't want to see Damien's grin or Liam's reaction to my reply. It was all a lie but I understood that Damien was trying to protect me and I needed it especially now that he was defending me against the king of this prison.

"Then kiss him," Liam replied, suddenly unshaken as he kept his gaze on Damien who held onto my waist tightly.

Damien looked at me at this moment and licked his lips, almost involuntarily as he leaned forward towards me. The gesture made my heart leap loudly in my chest and just before his lips met mine, I looked away to avoid them.

"Boyfriend huh?" Liam said with a smirk, taking his leave as Damien growled in obvious anger. By the look on Liam's face and the disappointment on Damien's expression, I knew that things were going to be a wee bit different soon.

***

"You want me to what?" The warden replied, quite astonished as he looked at Damien who sat across from him.

Damien had marched into the warden's office like it was the most natural thing to do and even though he wore the same bright orange outfit like the other inmates, no guard blocked him knowing that he was a client and not just a criminal that could be taken for granted. The other inmates knew nothing of course so it was a big advantage for him.

"You heard me, I want you to put me in the same cellar as Harry," Damien said, looking at the bony faced man in front of him. He wanted Harry all to himself and after what happened earlier, he knew for a fact that Harry didn't want him as much as he wanted Harry.

"That is absurd," the warden scoffed, leaning back against his seat while he observed Damien with serious beady eyes, "Our prison has rules Mr. Delacroix."

"Then how about I write another check?" Damien suggested, snapping his fingers as the man behind him placed a checkbook in his hand, "How about a few thousand more pounds?" He asked, signing a check and ripping it out of the book. The warden's eyes grew wide as Damien slipped the check closer to him, showing him the large amount of money written on it.

"Mr. Delacroix, I cannot put you in the same cellar as Mr. Styles," he started, raising a hand as Damien opened his mouth to protest, "...but I may put you in the same sector."

A smirk played on Damien's lips at that moment, quite mischievous as his eyes glinted which would have sent chills down anyone's spine if they were to see him but because Damien was in front of an equally mischievous man, the warden was not shaken but mirrored his smirk quite pleased with himself.

***

It was about an hour before the guards locked down the sectors which meant it was time for my evening bath. I would often lock the front door to the bathroom and no one would bother me since no one really used the downstairs bathroom during this time of day. It would often be risky at times but it was the only way I could get naked without anyone trying to take a peek at me.

I hummed softly as I hung my small basket with shampoo, soap and a toothbrush by the shower head. Twisting the knob on, I stepped back to hang my orange prison uniform on the outside rack of the door, I was alone and I knew it would be safe. I've done this ever since I plucked up the courage to creep out alone and it often proved to be worth it.

After a few moments, I decided to step under the shower and savored the cool droplets of water that cascaded down my body. By now, I was used to cold water, stale tasteless food and the way people saw and treated me. I know that no one really has hurt me except Liam but after being with Damien for a few days, he proved to be some sort of my protection but then again, the confrontation those two had earlier made me tense and I was starting to get paranoid since I knew that things would get worse.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Liam and Damien were alike but to what extent, I didn't know.

*******


	20. Shaky hand

I woke up hearing loud noises that emitted from outside. It wasn't unnatural for inmates to be loud especially those who had morning work but there was something different about this noise and as I slowly stood on my bed and got on my tippy toes to peek through the small window, I realized why.

Those people outside were not inmates but policemen who had their cars parked in the back lot. It seemed like they were going to have a sort of assembly but I didn't really know since this never happened before.

I hopped off the bed and hastily put on my shoes before running out of my cellar and making my way to the chow hall. As expected, almost everyone was in there, cramped together and seemed to be as confused as I was. In the crowd, I was able to find Nick at the far end of the hall and made my way towards him. Before I could reach him however, I felt strong arms pull me away from him and slowly out of the crowd. I tried to struggle but the man's grip was tight around me.

"Damien, let go we have to see what's happening!" I said, glancing up at him and as I met his gaze I froze because my gut instinct as to who held me was wrong, "L-Liam.." I stuttered, trying to pull away with more force than earlier. I really thought it was Damien, "L-let me go," I pleaded, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Stay here, they're going to be picking people to transfer to other prisons," Liam had muttered, his expression stony as he looked at the crowd as if watching for any sudden movements.

"T-transfer?" I asked, looking up at Liam as I stopped struggling. I suddenly felt nervous about the idea of being transferred somewhere else because it was hard for me to adjust to prison and with Liam and Damien both protecting me in a way, I wasn't really struggling as much as the others were. The thought of not having either of them by my side scared me because honestly, it was a benefit to have both of them with me.

"Yeah they do this every six months," he said, "to lessen the population since other prisons have more executions than this prison does."

The thought of the man I saw before on the electric chair suddenly popped up in my head which terrified me to the point it sent shivers down my spine. Liam's grip on me loosened but I made no gesture to move away. I know he had used me a lot sexually but right now I felt safe in his arms and it was settling in a way.

The front doors opened and rows of policemen in uniform walked inside. I watched idly as my heart started pounding quickly in my chest. I wanted to get out of there and as I felt Liam squeeze my arm I knew he felt the same.

"I-I don't want to get transferred," I muttered, keeping my gaze at the policemen that walked towards us. I wanted to run away because for some reason I knew they'd take me and I really didn't want that to happen.

"Follow me," Liam whispered in my ear, pulling my arm away from the still big crowd in the chow hall.

Liam and I made a run for it and for some reason the place seemed deserted which was odd to say the least but as I followed Liam towards the end of a dark hallway I couldn't help but feel a bit of fear in my chest as he opened the door and dragged me inside.

At first I thought it was a trick but when I saw Zayn and Louis in there I knew this was no trick. They both looked scared so I knew for a fact that this was no laughing matter.

"W-why are we hiding? Is getting transferred really bad?" I asked out of fear, "Will we get killed?"

"Calm down," Liam said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "They don't give out the inmates list here so we will be safe."

I turned to Liam with worry but then nodded before taking a seat beside Louis who really didn't seem to like the idea of all this since he spent most of his attention on Zayn who seemed to me calming him down. Hours seemed to have passed as we stayed in the room and I came to realize that this room was a broom cupboard that was a little to big for the storage that they had here.

After a while, Liam took a seat beside me while he talked to Louis and Zayn in whispers. I wanted to find out what they were talking about but their voices were so low that I could barely understand anything they were saying.

I suddenly heard a noise from outside and then heard the twist of the doorknob. My heart suddenly started to beating faster as I felt whoever it was turning the knob in a more aggressive manner. The way the others froze and stayed seated scared me a lot more.

A jiggling of keys was suddenly heard as the person on the other side used key-by-key to open the door and as we waited to see who it was, I took Liam's hand with my cold and shaky one. Instead of moving his hand away, Liam laced our fingers together and squeezed my hand lightly. I looked up at Liam at the gesture and was surprised to see him already looking at me.

"I'm scared," I whispered, my eyes glassy from tears that were threatening to roll down my cheeks. The person on the other side of the door seemed to be struggling with keys so I was praying that the key to this room wasn't there. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to die.

"Don't be, I'll keep you safe," Liam said, placing a kiss on top of my head, "I promise," the gesture made my already anxious heart leap in a sort of joy as Liam held me close. I was scared but Liam promised to protect me so I knew that it wouldn't be that bad.. Whatever happens, right?

The individual on the other side of the door stopped struggling with keys and finally turned the knob to open the door. I was expecting it to be the rows of policemen from earlier but no, it was Niall who got in and locked the door behind him.

"Are they gone?" Liam asked and Niall nodded, looking up at him.

"They took about half of what the population of this prison had," Niall said, shaking his head, "Glad they didn't search the premises because they would've seen you lot."

"We always hide in here," Zayn replied, "You hid us here the first time after all."

Niall chuckled at that, "Indeed I did," he then turned to me, smiling lightly, "You alright Harry?"

I looked at Niall wide eyed then nodded, looking down as I realized that Liam was still holding onto my hand. He didn't seem to care who saw it and well, it seemed like the others were seeing us holding hands now and have odd expressions on their faces when they saw it. I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone continued to talk as if there was nothing to fear when minutes ago, we thought we were going to get shipped out of here.

"Are you alright Curly?" Louis asked, causing everyone to look at me.

I nodded, keeping my gaze down as Liam kept me close. His grip calmed me but then again I was sure that this was bound to end soon. Liam used me and that was all he wanted- to use me so I shouldn't feel grateful when the person I am supposed to really fear is standing beside me, holding my still shaky hand.

***

"How did the 'reaping' go," Damien asked, taking a sip of his cup of tea.

He was at the warden's office with the warden, who has just ended the transfer of majority of the inmates to various facilities around the country. It would benefit their prison since the other prisons did the dirty work especially with inmates on death row. This prison was clean, corrupt yes but clean in other aspects. The warden blamed Niall for having a heart but his kindness was often awarded with inmate loyalty since no one has really tried to escape especially when Niall would assist them in absolutely anything. Niall was a pure and light soul which was the reason why the warden had saved him from jail in the first place. No father would let their own son rot in the prison he headed, that would be injustice especially to Niall's mother, his deceased wife.

"It went as planned," the warden replied, "No problems whatsoever."

Damien hummed at this, "so that means I finally get to transfer to Harry's sector right?"

The warden looked at Damien with pursed lips, he hated this haughty narcissistic boy who seemed to have an obsession with Styles but as arrogant as this man was, he was giving the warden money and how could he refuse?

"Yes you will," he stated, walking towards the window and peeking outside, it was raining rather heavily as the warden felt glum especially at Damien's presence, "As soon as possible."

"Excellent," Damien chirped, taking a tart from the plate in front of him while the warden convinced himself to stay calm for Damien Delacroix had money and money was the warden's best only friend.

*******


	21. Dreams and Daydreams

It had been only days since the transfer and everyone seemed to be very aware of the wide spaces we now have. It came as a relief to me but then again, it made me vulnerable to the stares of everyone so it wasn't fully a good thing.

Liam, as I assumed, ignored me like he used to after the whole fiasco ended. I could still feel the warmth of his big hand on mine and these days, I would often clung to the memory which would help me warm up even if what only a bit.

"Hey Harry," a friendly voice had said, it was Nick and as he sat beside me with his tray of food, I couldn't help but smile knowing he was still here.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, a smile evident on my face as I met Nick's gaze.

The days were uneventful and as they went by, I could be nothing but hopeful knowing that it won't be long until I was out of here. I wanted to call home, I really did but it seemed like every time I tried to, Damien didn't like it since he told me it would be bad for my family's reputation or what not but I was homesick and I just really wanted to hear my mum's voice especially Gemma's even if it'll just be for a few seconds.

"Besides you being tailed from afar by Liam and being tailed close by Damien I think everything in here is all accounted for," Nick said, laughing as I rolled my eyes at him, "What, you can't deny that fact!"

"Damien and I are really good friends and Liam is well.." I trail off, not really having a concrete enough description regarding the man who seemed to have filled my mind for the past few months.

It was stupid to actually have my thoughts filled of him when all he ever did was hurt me. I always tried to convince myself that the fairy tale ending I pictured of having with him would never come true but no matter how much I tried to convince myself, the dreams and thoughts continued.

 

"I love you, Harry," I heard him whisper, his big hands firmly on my waist as I succumbed to his warmth.

I would often find myself looking into his warm brown eyes, the deceit, anger and hate replaced by love, compassion and trust. I'd often find myself breathless until I would feel him place his hand on my cheek as he kissed my forehead which made my heart skip.

"Be mine," he'd say, his hands had found themselves gripped on mine and as he waited for my reply, all I could do was nod as I flung my arms around his neck. He'd often lift me up and twirl me around after I'd say yes, causing me to scream out of fear of being dropped.

"Don't let go," I would often beg and his answer would always be the same.

"Never baby."

I exhaled a deep breath as my daydream ended and for some reason, that same brief scenario would often be the only thing I'd think of for the rest of the day. My daydreams and dreams generally have the same plot but would represent itself in different scenarios. One time we were by the beach and this other time in some forest in the middle of nowhere, I found it bizarre that it could reoccur more than twice or trice because I never dreamed of something so often let alone remember.

"Uh Harry?" Nick asked, snapping back to reality. His expression was both amused and puzzled as he kept his gaze on me, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah," I muttered, running my fingers through my unruly curls, "Just didn't get enough sleep last night," I continued, finding my gaze on Liam who seemed to be listening to Louis and Zayn talking while he ate his lunch. I kept my gaze on him for a while and as Liam averted his gaze on me, I quickly looked away not wanting to get caught staring at him.

Nick laughed at this which made me frown since I found nothing funny about this. I felt odd by just dreaming of Liam and now just looking at him made me panic. I didn't understand why I was suddenly feeling this shift of emotion for Liam when a few days ago all I wanted to do was get away from that lunatic.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking at Nick with my brows furrowed in obvious annoyance and confusion. He only laughed harder, his hand now on his chest as he looked at me. I continued to glare, crossing my arms as I waited for him to tone down.

"Sorry mate, you're acting like this school girl with a crush and it is adorably funny!" he exclaimed, chuckling a few more times before inhaling a few heavy breaths while I looked at him quite angry.

"I do not have a crush!" I spat, "Nor am I acting like a school girl!" I continued, giving Nick the most serious expression I could muster but it didn't seem to be too convincing since all he did was smile.

"I kinda feel bad for Damien if you have a crush on Liam now," Nick teased, causing me to grunt as I hit is arm quite harshly causing him to groan.

"Ouch Harry, that hurt!" he whined, rubbing his arm soothingly while I smiled in triumph.

"Serves you right for teasing me," I said quite smug, taking my tray and leaving Nick alone on the table.

A crush.... on Liam? Is this how it felt like to have a crush? How strange.

***

Anne was shaken ever since Damien walked back into their lives and as much as she wanted him out of it, he did not seem to have any intention of leaving. She did not like this, however she had no choice because if she were to act now, Gemma and Harry would suffer and Anne wouldn't be able to accept that.

What made matters worse was that Harry had no idea that Damien was after him. Anne always knew Damien was an odd sort but never did she assume that he was also gay. Harry's sexuality however, was a question to Anne although he would love his son regardless if he were straight or gay. Anne hoped that Harry was straight and she seemed certain he was because Harry had dated runway models like Taylor Swift and Care Delevingne.

She knew she could be wrong though and was already prepared to accept it in case that fact would be relayed to her. All she wanted now was her children's safety and she knew that she could not do it alone.

She was in obvious despair as she got on her knees in prayer and even before she could start, it was interrupted by the sudden ringing of her cellphone.

"Hello?" she had asked rather wearily, listening in to the voice from the other line.

The man spoke urgently which made Anne gasp in surprise at what the man was telling her. This was what she was waiting for.

"You can prove Harry's innocence, but how?" She asked, listening again and nodded from time to time before she pursed her lips at the conclusion the man had come up with.

"Impossible, Harry is not a minor anymore," She replied firmly and couldn't help but sigh to keep her composure as she listened to the man's reasoning, "I am tired Attorney, could you please call tomorrow? Thank you."

Anne hung up after that and couldn't help but sigh deeply. The case Harry was locked up for had an answer but it was too risky to make and whoever Dr. Calder was should mind her own business. This was not her battle to fight but then again it made Anne wonder as to who this doctor was and she decided almost immediately that she'd go see this doctor and find out exactly how she knew such secrets.

***

"Liam you seem awfully quiet today," Zayn said, looking at his friend who laid in bed while he and Louis leaned against the wall of the opposite side of it.

"He's bothered because he was all sweet to Styles," Louis teased, looking at Liam while he proceeded to lay his head on Zayn's lap, earning a hum from the latter.

"Well if he's so bothered, he should either drop him or date him," Zayn suggested, his gaze on Louis as he played with the soft strands of his hair causing the boy to smile.

"You guys are delusional," Liam chuckled, sitting up from bed as he looked at his two companions seemingly lost in each other's eyes. Liam felt an emotion at the pit of his stomach as he watched them, the sight shifting to an illusion of he and Harry positioned that way.

Harry would look so beautiful and his curls... they were so soft and Liam knew how good it would feel to just run his fingers through the boy's hair. Liam knew that Harry would blush and even giggle out of embarrassment even if it were just the two of them. It would make Liam's heart clench all to familiarly which often happened when he was around the said boy.

Liam could not figure out why the whole room would suddenly blur every time Harry would enter a room nor did he know why he wanted this boy's scent to rub off on him. Harry smelled heavenly, a smell that was sweeter than he had assumed to be the smell of vanilla. It was intoxicating and no matter how much Liam had tried to look for a similar scent anywhere, no smell seemed to be as overpowering as Harry's scent.

"Uhm Liam?" Louis said, whispering as he walked over to him with a serious expression, "Damien is here." he said urgently, causing Liam to look at him in confusion.

Just as Louis whispered to Liam, the cell door creaked open which caused Liam to avert his gaze on the man who stepped inside. He could not help but scowl as he stood from bed, sudden blood boiling from the presence of this man in front of him.

"Hello Liam," Damien had greeted, a smirk playing on his lips which had seemed to piss Liam off more than he already was.

"What do you want?" he replied pointedly, earning a chuckle from the other man.

Louis and Zayn seemed to have felt the same uneasiness Liam had felt which was why they stood up about ready to defend Liam in case something were to happen. Time seemed to have stood still as the air got thicker, the tension in the room almost too much to bear as Liam and Damien continued their staring game, both refusing to back down.

"I just want you to get away from Harry," Damien started, "You are a commoner who will never understand him," he continued, a smirk on his face as he watched Liam's expression shift for a split second before returning to its stony gaze.

Liam let out a chuckle before shaking his head, "What makes you think I want him?"

"I'm not playing games, Payne," Damien said threateningly as he pulled Liam closer, gripping on the collar of his shirt.

"Either am I," he replied, pushing Damien away without much effort. Damien's grip loosening at the sudden and heavy push which made him back away unintentionally, "I own this place and regardless of what you have with Styles out of this prison, in here he's mine."

"Well the question is, exactly how long it will last," Damien said, unshaken by Liam's strength, "Watch your back Payne, you're gonna need it."

Liam was about to make a retort but Damien was already out the door before he could even say anything, "Asshole," he muttered, shaking his head before flopping down the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Liam I don't think he was joking," Zayn said, walking over to Liam with an expression of worry on his face.

"I know," he replied, his voice muffled by the pillow he held onto, "We just have to be careful."

"Yeah we do," Louis muttered, pointing to Harry who could be seen from across the hall with Nick following him suit, "After all, your boy toy seems to be oblivious to the things happening around him."

Liam could only sigh at that, looking at the beautiful boy from afar, adoring his usually bright glow but of course these thoughts as well as the many dreams and daydreams he may have about the boy were to be kept a secret. This was only a phase as he would always put it- to calm him down and keep his slowly breaking denial.

Damien's warning made Liam wonder as to what he was threatening to end.. his reign as the king of this prison or his complicated relations with Harry. Either way Liam was bothered although he would never show or tell anyone that fact.

*******


	22. Books

I have heard so much about Liam in the past few months I've been in prison so it wasn't new to find out that he had beat someone up or slit someone's throat because of bargains that couldn't be kept. Although I have never seen him hurt anyone excessively like that, I truly believed all the rumors on the count of the bloodstains I would find on his prison clothes when I'd wash them.

I've fully become Liam's bitch and although I was not as threatened nor bound by him, the feeling of fear still lingered in the depths of my stomach. As often as my dreams were of a possible happily ever after with him, it proved to be impossible since he does not seem to be able to commit. In other words, I might be his booty call but that doesn't mean he can't mess around with other people. Once, I almost walked in on Liam with Louis and Zayn having a threesome and no matter how loud they got, the guards didn't seem to mind as long as they didn't cause any harm. The prisoners from our sector would also find delight when Liam or anyone for that matter had sex at night since they'd hear the soft skin-on-skin lapping, the loud panting and moaning which they would often get off to.

Now, I for one have not been in bed with anyone besides Liam and it was not out of my free will since Liam was the known head or leader of this prison so I remained untouched although I would often feel the stares of the many eyes around me.

As for Damien, he seemed to have the habit of appearing and reappearing out of nowhere which I couldn't really understand. It was as if he was getting special treatment while we slaved away everyday. He was a rich man, far richer than I was so I guess money really does get you places although prison was supposed to be a place to repent for the many crimes that had been committed.

"Oi Harry, you alright?" Nick asked after a while, a broom in his hand as he continued to sweep the empty corridor while I stood idly on the side.

Nick and I were in charge of cleaning duty today and I was quite glad that Niall was nice enough to pair me up with him since the other inmates would have left the job to me instead of actually offering to help me. Once, I was paired up with a man that was inked all over his body and I tried to start a conversation but he just stared at me so I gave up talking immediately and cleaned up as fast as I could out of fear of what could happen.

"I- yeah, sorry," I muttered, snapping out of my trance as I proceeded to sweep the floor with Nick who was already perspiring from the chore. I felt bad for him but then again, he didn't seem irked nor bothered by it.

"Still got a lot on your mind huh?" Nick replied, his gaze down on the floor as he swept quite cheerfully which always seemed odd to me since people usually hated chores but Nick on the other hand seemed to love it.

"Just thinking of-" I started and was about to say that I was thinking about my family but was cut off by a chuckle from Nick.

"Liam?" he suggested as a smirk played on his lips, causing me to glare at that. Why did everyone think that I was hopelessly in love with Liam when I was not? It was getting really annoying.

"As if," I replied, rolling my eyes at him as I continued to sweep, walking towards the end of the hallway. I heard Nick call over to me after that but I chose to ignore him knowing that I already wasted so much time just standing on the side as it is.

I realized then that I was annoyed not because of Nick teasing me but because it was the truth, Liam was always on my mind no matter how hard I tried to stop thinking about him. It was pathetic especially since I was being held captive in an already captivated place by someone like him. At first it it seemed like it was only my body but now it seemed like even my mind was already being held captive by Liam Payne.

***

"Liam, can I have a loan on a joint for Zee?"" Louis asked, taking the book from Liam and flipped it open to see a packet full of drugs inside it.

"You already owe me a fortune Lou," Liam mused, taking the rest of the other books from the packaged box which got slipped into Liam's cellar without question. He had guards on his side and when he'd give them a book or two, they'd easily let everything slip- that was how it is in prison.

Liam was the established leader of the prison and everyone feared and worshipped him at the same. It still wasn't clear to anyone why he along with Louis and Zayn was locked up but they had a life sentence above their heads or so people assumed. Other inmates saw them as insane but then again insanity seemed to fit them very well if it were true. Liam was selling drugs secretly and under the nose of the warden himself which showed exactly how good he is and just how many sources he has from the outside.

"Oi Li, have you gotten Styles high yet?" Zayn asked, already pocketing a book for himself which caused Louis to whine when Liam made no notion to stop the raven-haired man.

"Hey that isn't fair!" Louis pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed, completely ignored by the other two.

"I never thought of that," Liam smirked, placing the last batch of books filled with drugs at the corner of the room, "I don't think he'd be ready for something like that."

"Not ready?" Zayn chuckled, running his fingers over the fabric of his orange prison shirt, the linings of the book he had slipped in evident as he continued to graze his fingers against it, "You've already wrecked him, if you're not gonna date him then make him your play thing for real."

"Zee's right, he's a fine piece of ass and I doubt he has a life sentence so you better make the most out of it Li," Louis agreed, deciding to slip down Liam's bed while looking at the other two, completely giving up on asking Liam for drugs- he'd steal Zayn's later.

Liam didn't reply to that but only looked at the books neatly stacked on the side, mentally arguing with himself if he were to slip Harry some drugs or not. Normally, he wouldn't even think this through and just do as what Louis and Zayn had said so why was he hesitating? Why did he care?

Liam was getting frustrated.

***

As the day wore on, I was left to sigh as the usual day at the library came to a close but just when I was about to close up, a sudden group of men walked in to my alarm. I wanted to call Niall to report the incident but as they got into the room, all cramped together they did nothing but talk amongst themselves while I idly stood by at how bizarre this was since no one really ever came to the library except that old man and the boy who mad really thick glasses.

I was about to ask what was happening until I saw Liam with Louis and Zayn behind him, stacks of books nestled in their arms. I couldn't comprehend why they had those because they clearly weren't from the library.

"Alright you lot, line up for the book sale!" Louis announced and without question everyone lined up, handing in cash and getting a book in return. I was left dumb-founded as I watched them, really confused since the amount of money they were handing Zayn was way more than the price of the book itself. Maybe it was because they were good titles that rarely made their way to this place or maybe because they bought it in advance or something?

I was left to think while the crowd, one by one left which meant leaving me with Liam, Louis and Zayn who seemed to be dividing the shares among themselves, Liam's half being a lot more than Louis' and Zayn's combined.

"Another good book sale eh?" Louis commented, pocketing his money with obvious mirth in his face.

"Don't spend your money in one sitting okay? I won't lend you anything," Zayn replied, walking out of the library which caused Louis to growl as he ran after Zayn, cussing as he did.

As Louis' voice died out, I realized that I was left alone with Liam who seemed to have been looking at me while I watched the doorway from where the duo was earlier standing.

"I uh.." was all I could say as Liam started to walk towards me while I, out of instinct, started to back away from him, wanting distance between us.

He was mere inches from me and as I looked away, his evident scent filled me while I felt his hands ghost down on my chest which made my heart leap in anxiousness knowing he could take me at that moment if he wanted to.

Liam fucked me almost every night and as ashamed as I was finding pleasure in his touch, I had no choice since I was marked his bitch and although Damien wanted to interfere it seemed like it was inevitable since he couldn't protect me from Liam when he'd always disappear like he now often did.

I was expecting my clothes to be ripped off but instead, I felt Liam place a small book in my hands. "We're gonna have loads of fun if you take some of this later with me," He whispered in my ear, and with that he was gone.

I didn't understand what he meant by 'take some of this later with me' and looking down at the book, I couldn't help but frown because it was a book of a different language so Liam must've been messing with me.

A sigh escaped my lips as I decided to flip through the pages of the book out of curiosity and my eyes grew wide seeing as the book wasn't just a book but a book with a pack of drugs inside. I didn't know what to do at that moment but I knew that I couldn't just throw it away so as I heard a clank from the door, revealing Niall who seemed to be exhausted, I slipped the book under my shirt looking at him cautiously.

"You alright Harry?" He asked, taking a seat on his swivel chair from behind the desk. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded once before leaving him looking confused.

My mind was now filled of thoughts of exactly how I could dispose of these drugs without being traced but I was no genius in this field so my mind was blank.

....take some of this later with me.

We're gonna have loads of fun....

Liam's words seemingly being repeated in my head as I felt the weight of the book under my shirt. I felt like some sort of criminal but then again, I was in prison and I was here for a reason.

As thoughts swirled in my head, I continued to pace hastily to my quarters knowing that it'd be lights out soon. Long before I could reach my sector however, I felt a ringing in my ears as I was hit on the back of my head, I didn't know what happened but I only saw a pair of boots walking towards me before my sight fully went black.

Not again.

*******


	23. Blinded

  
  
  
I heard whispering around me, the soft clink and clanks of steel bars ringing in my ears as soft metal hits them. I was bound, helpless and could see nothing as I stayed wordlessly where I was. I screamed and struggled earlier but no matter how loud I got, my voice just echoed throughout the walls of the prison. It was inevitable for me to know that I was still actually in said prison because the smell, the familiar ghastly smell filled my nostrils all too fine now and I'd notice if it had changed.

So far, no one has come to check on me and if ever there was, I'd be fully aware of it being surrounded by an eerie silence that I was growing very uncomfortable and all too familiar with. The worst thing about this was the darkness because I could see nothing at all and I hate the fact that there may be a person lurking about quietly, watching and waiting.

It dawned over me that it was the day of the wicker- Halloween as people often called it. I was never fond of this holiday because of the many ghost stories people often told. I didn't like them not because I was scared but because what people didn't know was that the stories they told were true but instead of ghosts and ghouls they were committed by ordinary and selfish human beings. It disgusted me and scared me as well.

"Seems like you're cozy down here eh?" Comes an unfamiliar voice which echoes on the walls, quite eerie as I try to see where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" I asked, my heart beat quickening as I heard a single man's steps. It sounded lazy and unrushed which made me feel a lot worse. Whoever this was, was not good news.

The place grew quiet as I found myself gripping on the handles of the chair, my wrists already swollen from the earlier attempts of breaking free. I felt helpless- more than I ever have since I got here and the sudden surge of familiar fear made me uneasy.

As I expected the worse, I felt the blindfold being taken off me and as my blurry sight adjusted to the lighting of the dimly lit room, I could barely see the form in front of me. I started to squint and just when I could make out the man's face, blinding lights caused me to groan at its brightness as I shut my eyes closed.

"What, don't you like seeing the sunshine Styles?" A man asked and as I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light, I saw a police officer approaching me with a smirk on my face.

"We should have kept him in the dark Schmidt," Another officer said, having the same smirk on his face as he eyed me from the side.

"W-why did you hit me?" I asked, stuttering as I looked from one officer to the other as I pulled on my cuffs, "Why are you keeping me here?" I asked again, begging for answers hoping for them to uncuff me at least.

"Oh you're a noisy one," The shorter man chuckled, looking at me with much interest.

"Don't work him up Belt," the man with dirty blonde hair spat, glaring at the other with the weird mustache.

"Just tryna make conversation," he muttered, looking away saying no more. I chanced a look around me while the officers talked in hushed voices in front of me. The room was brightly lit and was divided in half- the one part had a number of chairs that had glass covered windows as if they were to witness something in the room I was in and when I saw my reflection in the mirror I realized exactly where I was.

The memory of the man being electrocuted to death flashed before my eyes and I then screamed realizing exactly where I'm sitting on. Bad people died on this chair and the mere thought woke my already suppressed fear.

***

Niall was doing rounds and everything was as they were supposed to be until he saw two inferior officers with their grasps on a prisoner's arms and to Niall's surprise it was Harry. He looked pale and this was of course, not a good sign.

"Oi!" Niall screamed, pointing at the officers who looked up in panic as they saw Niall walking towards them, their grip on Harry loosening then making a run for it before Niall could grab them. He'd make a mental note about those two and sanction them later because what was important now was to get Harry back to his cell and fast.

"Harry, are you alright?" Niall asked, helping him to his cellar but the curly-haired boy didn't talk and kept his gaze lowered on the floor without any indication of forming a response.

Niall could not think of how those two were ever connected to Harry since they were always on gate duty. There has got to be a reason for their actions but what, Niall wondered.

"What the hell happened?!" A man growled and Niall wasn't even half-surprised that it was Liam tailed by Louis and Zayn. Niall shrugged, trying to think of a reply but could only look at Liam with pursed lips.

"What did you do Horan?!" Liam screamed, gripping on Niall's shirt which caused him to step back, his grip on Harry loosening which made the latter fall to the ground.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Niall screamed, trying to pull Liam off him which was proving to be very difficult.

"Fucking liar!" Liam growled, his hands now on Niall's neck trying to choke him while the latter tried to break free.

The struggle between the two men was making a big commotion and it took a lot of Zayn and Louis' hushed voices and force to pull him off Niall who by the end of it was grasping for breath.

"I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do it right!" Liam said, glaring at Niall who was still catching his breath, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Niall didn't reply at that and chose to help Harry up instead, Liam said no more as the former walked with the still quiet Harry. Niall had always felt choked working in this prison especially since he was constantly reminded of the sin he had committed- he hated it but his father said it was best and was for his protection.

Niall dreaded that day and with Liam glaring at him the way he was, it reminded him of the past and the first time Liam looked at Niall with those angry eyes that were normally full of love and concern. Liam had changed since he got to prison and so did Louis and Zayn but who could blame them? Things were tough in here and they could be free men right now but no- Niall knew who to blame for this but he vowed never to say or think it so he instead pushed his thoughts away and brought a still quiet Harry to his cell and at this point, Niall was glad he wasn't asking any questions.

***

Gemma was growing stronger and it wasn't just because she believed it to be true but because the chemo was working well for her- better than doctors anticipated. They say that at this rate, Gemma could walk away finally healthy again which came as a relief to her mother, Anne.

During the past few months, Gemma wondered where her brother went and every time she'd ask her mother, the latter would shrug and say he was on a trip but of course Gemma knew she was lying. Anne was often out these days and no matter how many times Gemma would ask where she was going, she'd say she'd go out on a brunch meeting but won't get home till the late am. Worry was an understatement from what Gemma was feeling since she was left in the dark... left blinded at what was going on which was why she imposed it upon herself to find answers.

With her newly-gained strength, Gemma walked into her mother's study to try and see what was happening. She rummaged through the many documents and books that laid on her mother's desk and after a while of what seemed like a lost cause, Gemma found a newspaper article with Harry's picture on the cover.

_"BILLIONAIRE GONE BAD"  
by: Warwick Scamander_

_Hot-shot company CEO Harry Styles was convicted in court today for allegedly threatening and abusing the board of his company. The said company wanted to remove Styles for his unprofessional and immature behavior especially when it came to his removal. Mr. Erith stated that he was threatened by Styles with a gun along with the other members of the board. As Styles was being led out of his own company, he refused to speak without his lawyer which did not even help in trial._

_The board of the Styles Company proved Styles' guilt which finalized his removal as the company's CEO. The judge gave him a sentence in it's maximum which seemed to be excessive in the eyes of the public but the judge's ruling was final and Styles succumbed in utter defeat._

_Until today, Mr. Harry Styles has not made any comments about what transpired during that unfortunate day and has decided to walk into the England Prison without issue but the writer of this article is certain that there is more to this story than meets the eye and wishes Mr. Styles well during his extensive stay in prison._

"Prison?" Gemma gasped, the newspaper falling from her hands in utter shock. Harry was in prison and she had no idea until now, why were they hiding this? Was it because of the cancer or because she was just seen as weak?

Gemma couldn't help but feel tears roll down her cheeks at the reveal of her brother's demise. She had to do something but what exactly could she do?

As Gemma pondered with her cheeks still stained from tears, a small piece of paper fell from the desk while she was stacking everything back as properly as she could. She picked it up, seeing the cursive handwriting on the small parchment, it said:

_I can help Harry,_

_Dr. Calder  
+44-XXX-XXX-XXXX_

After a glance at the message, Gemma made no hesitation and picked her phone up to call the number on the parchment. She wanted answers and wanted to save her brother although she still didn't know how she'd do it, this was a start.

Gemma wasn't going to allow herself to be blinded any longer, she was going to get to the bottom of this with or without her mother's consent.

***********

 


	24. Ignited and Curious Hearts

It was Christmas day and I still felt horrible, the feel of the steel chair fresh in my memory. Being in prison didn't just scare me, it scarred me in ways I knew could never be erased which made me fear the nightmares I'd have when I'd get out of prison. The days left to spend were a blur however, I remained hopeful that somehow my trial gets reopened so I could get out of here but there seemed to be only one option-- an option I wasn't willing to take.

I was underage.

Behind the finely tailored suits and the sleeked back hair, I was a seventeen year old but my birth certificate stated otherwise. My father was able to fabricate my birth year in order for me to be old enough to run our company. Although it seemed like my father had cruel intentions, he had good enough reasons for doing so. The other members of the board wanted to steal the company from us and would go through any means to get what they wanted.

As bad luck would have it, my father was killed a week before my incident. Police say it was suicide but I knew otherwise especially after seeing the smirk on those people's faces after they tried to counter every single decision I made. It made my blood boil to the point that it was too much... it felt good what I did. The blood was everywhere and the way he pleaded for mercy just gave me the-

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Nick shook me out of my trance, feeling my hands clenched in tight fists. I lost it for a second there which didn't really happen ever so often. It was the prison, it was driving me mad and I doubt anyone could blame me.

"Y-yeah, just... thinking," I replied, finishing the sentence nonchalant. This was my fault, everything with the company was my fault if I didn't lose my temper I'd-

"Harry, you're doing it again," Nick sighed, shaking me from my thoughts, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, looking at me with a frown.

"Yes don't worry," I assured him, standing up from the stone floor, "We should probably get downstairs, lunch will be served soon," I concluded and with not much questions from Nick who only followed suit.

We walked in silence, for some reason the air was thick between us as if Nick was hiding something although I clearly doubted that since Nick was the most harmless person in this prison besides myself. The Christmas decor was everywhere and although the other inmates seemed happy, it only made me more depressed than I already was.

As we walked downstairs, the chattering of the inmates grew louder but I paid no mind to it as I made my way to the line, still fidgety being in the middle of inmates that could have possibly killed or hurt someone badly-- it was something I'd never get used to.

"Grimshaw," I heard Niall call, this made me turn to Nick in utter confusion. The man seemed confused too as he turned to the officer who gestured for him to come close.

"I'll... see you later then," Nick said, confusion still evident in his tone. He made his way to Niall and was led out of the chow hall where I was left to stare, forgetting the quench in my chest for a moment and was replaced with utter curiosity.

***

Liam was alone.

He was assigned to sweep the western hall by himself after yet another brawl with some of the inmates and it didn't take a lot for the guards to figure out who w as causing trouble because it was Liam, always Liam. He wasn't even allowed to take lunch, _those damn assholes--_ Liam had thought.

"Wow, the guards don't seem to be surprised with you beating up inmates eh?" A man said, approaching Liam from the shadows. 

It was Damien.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Liam asked, keeping his head down and continued to sweep the floor. He was in no mood to argue right now especially with Damien.

"Not very friendly are ya?" the other man chuckled as he watched Liam continuously sweeping the floor, "I wonder why," he trailed off.

"Maybe because you're a fucking cunt and I hate you," Liam spat, the grip he had on the broom tightening at Damien's presence. There was something about this guy he despised and he didn't know what it was but Liam knew that Damien was never to be trusted.

"Oh? What the hell did I ever do to you eh?" Damien asked, annoyance evident in his expression. He was only a foot away from Liam, "You shouldn't be too pissy if you don't want to get beat up," he threatened, a smirk on his lips as he waited for Liam's reaction.

Liam merely snorted at the other man, continuing to sweep the floor. This was an empty threat, no one was tough enough to challenge him, he knew that much especially after the confrontation he had after only a mere few weeks in prison. Inmates called him a legend for breaking the boundaries of stereotypes and being the only one everyone answered to. Liam knew it was because of the drugs but he'd never admit that to anyone. He knew there were other people delivering contraband into the prison but he was the best and no one could really measure up to him.

"I know you sell drugs in here," Damien said, this caused Liam to stop sweeping but before he could say anything Damien was talking again, "I'd like to be your partner in this business you have going. It proves to be the best means to earn money in here."

Liam shrugged at that, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Liam replied simply, he didn't like where this was going so he took his broom and started to walk away.

Just as Liam reached the doorway, two tall prisoners stood in front of him blocking his exit. He was taken by surprise since he didn't know these two nor did he ever see them come through the chow hall. Liam didn't have time to think though since he was already on the floor when he snapped out of his trance. The two inmates started to beat him up and everything grew blurry. The pain Liam felt at that moment was different-- it was a pain that he's never felt before. He tried to fight but he was already pinned to the floor and couldn't even get a punch in. These guys were fast-- faster than any thug he'd ever fought but what made matters worse was Damien watching with a demented smile on his face. The rage in Liam's heart ignited even more as he tried to escape from the grasps of the inmates that were having a field day as they continued to beat him up. He was sore all over but his heart was still beating and the rage was inevitable especially now that Damien was mere inches from him. Just when Liam thought he could inch closer to Damien, the man pulled a knife from his pocket and ran the blade down Liam's face.

"Now, what did you say about being partners again?" Damien asked, the smirk on his face unusually bigger than before. Liam didn't want to give him but he had no choice at the moment. He wanted to scream for Louis or Zayn but he couldn't without getting terribly hurt-- he was on the losing end and hand no choice but to succumb.

Liam decided to let the fire in his heart die out at the moment because if he didn't, his heart might never have the chance to ignite again.

***

Gemma was walking through the busy streets of London. It was raining and she didn't have an umbrella so she was forced to walk through the heavy rain with her hood up and her coat held tightly around herself. She had spoken to Dr. Calder and she agreed to meet at Cafe de Monique which Dr. Calder said was the safest place for her at the moment. Gemma reached the cafe and opened the door, the bell over her head making a sound as she entered. She then rushed to the counter and ordered herself a hot drink as she took her coat which was already soaked because of the rain.

The place was gloomy, it was a little old-fashioned but Gemma didn't really mind. The smell of antique made her cough though especially since the dust seemed to be growing thick on the shelves.

After Gemma ordered a drink, she took a seat by the fireplace and tried to warm herself up. It was a winters day and instead of snow it rained which made for an even cooler weather. She noticed that the place was almost deserted with only an elderly woman and her granddaughter talking about magic and ponies. Gemma couldn't help but smile at that the sight because it reminded her of her own grandmother who had passed away when she was still little.

"Miss here's your coffee," the waitress said, setting the cup down on the table beside Gemma. She muttered a thanks and the waitress smiled before walking back to her post.

The rain hasn't stopped and it seemed to have grown stronger. Gemma thought that Dr. Calder could have stood her up but when she did call, the doctor seemed as eager to meet Gemma as she was. Gemma had to believe since this was the only way for her to find out everything. If Harry was in trouble, she wanted to help him.

As Gemma took a sip of her coffee, the bell rang which meant that there was a new customer. She quickly turned to the door to see who it was. Before she could even stand, the woman who had just entered searched the room and immediately locked eyes with Gemma. It wasn't long before the woman was walking towards her with a hand outstretched, "You must be Gemma, I'm Doctor Calder," she said, taking Gemma's hand and shook it without question.

Gemma was at a loss for words as Dr. Calder sat her things down by the fireplace and tried to warm herself up. Gemma gulped before awkwardly sitting down by Dr. Calder when she decided to speak.

"I know you have a lot of questions," Dr. Calder said, startling Gemma just when she was about to speak.

"Y-yes but-" Gemma started, questions filling her mind as she looked at the doctor.

"Ask away, I'll answer them in the best way I can," Gemma looked at Dr. Calder speechless. She wanted answers but now that the only willing person was here sitting by her, her mind was a blank.

Dr. Calder seemed to have noticed this as she glanced at Gemma. She sighed deeply before turning to her, "Alright I'll tell you about Harry in prison but save the questions until I finish alright?"

Gemma nodded eagerly as she looked at the doctor, an expression of worry and curiosity etched on her face as Dr. Calder started to tell Gemma about his little brother.

It was Christmas day and there was no celebration. Gemma didn't want one though especially now that Dr. Calder was telling her stories about Harry in prison which Gemma couldn't even stomach.

***********

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Too Much

"I told you," the boy sighed, "I don't know who's selling drugs in the prison," he said, trying to convince the officers in front of him. He had his back rested against the wall as the two men stepped closer in front of him.

It was almost midnight and the prison was quiet. Almost all the inmates were asleep and  while a few officers did rounds at night, it didn't bother anyone except those boys that were automatic booty calls for them. It was raining quite heavily outside and was proving to be a cold night which was why people seemed to be eager for warmth and release more than usual.

One of the officers had the boy's arms raised and pinned on the wall which caused him to whimper, turning his head away as he felt hands starting to wander on his body. They were in a dimly lit hall in solitary confinement and the boy being a minor was kept in one of the rooms for his protection.

"P-please don't," The boy had begged, the two officers merely snickered as they peeled off the boy's shirt without much effort, this was a usual occurrence so it didn't really matter how much the boy struggled because if he did, he would get a beating which he experienced a fair too many times. It didn't help that he wore glasses that got taped together too many times to count, it was really getting hard to see with them.

At the young age of thirteen, the boy was convicted of the crime of attempted robbery where he was influenced by older and very bad people. The boy was quite neglected growing up so it was no surprise he found comfort in a wrong crowd.

They told the boy that Solitary Confinement was for his protection but with the guards harassing him during their night shifts, he didn't really know if he was to be afraid of guards or of inmates when the guards seemed to be the ones he should be protected from.

Just as the boy felt a pair of rough hands try to rip his pants off, they seemed to have immediately vanished after seconds. He didn't know if the officers were trying to mess with him or have actually run off but he didn't move until seconds passed, not wanting to risk anything. After second though, he couldn't help but chance a peek to see what happened to the duo and to his utter surprise, they were in fact gone.

The boy took the orange shirt from the floor, slipping on the the thing which was two sizes too big for him all because the prison didn't have uniforms for such petite inmates like him.

"That was quite a close call," Damien commented, appearing out of nowhere which startled the teen who again stepped back against the wall. He started to approach the boy which frightened the latter as he kept his back leaned against the cold stone wall.

"Please don't hurt me," The boy begged, turning his head away as Damien stepped closer to him. He was pretty sure he was shaking and the small uneven breaths he made wasn't helping him at all.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you," Damien whispered, brushing strands of the boy's hair away from his face. "After all, I did save you from those guards," he continued, making the boy look at him in disbelief.

"Y-you did?" The boy stuttered, surprised that a single inmate could scare two officers without alerting the whole prison, this sounded all too impossible but it seemed like it did happen. He licked his lips before meeting Damien's gaze, "W-what do you want from me?" the boy asked, knowing that there was a catch- no matter what happened or how nice people seemed, they always wanted something and this was no exception.

Damien smirked and lifted the boy's face, easing close to him which seemed to have intimidated the boy and tried desperately to look away. He didn't succeed though and kept the boy still, "How about you tell me your name and we'll start from there," Damien replied, the boy could only whimper at that knowing all to well that he was right, there was indeed always a catch.

***

After days of sitting around and doing mostly nothing in the library, I decided to catalog all the books in the way that I knew was proper and although I wasn't a librarian, I think I did well with it although I couldn't really classify some of the books needed to go and placed them in a pile to ask Niall about it when he got back. Niall was out for the week and I didn't know why but it did seem important since he never really took a day off work before so it got boring and kind of lonely being in the library alone.

Cataloging occupied most of my time which was nice since I didn't do much thinking because of all the work that needed to be done. I still wondered about Liam though since he hasn't bothered me in a while nor has he been selling drugs in mass sizes for a while. Something must have happened but I couldn't really figure out what nor did I really want to get my nose in Liam's business because knowing him, it was bound to be something bad.

Nick and I kept to ourselves and lucky for us, we haven't been noticed for a while especially with the newcomers flooding in. Nick has been out of jail for a few weeks however, since his case is back open and could actually get a recommendation for early release. I was happy for him since his wife did love him and proved it by demanding their case reopened after a long time. As much as she screwed up, I really admired her for that since Nick loved her deeply as well.

When I would look out the barred windows of the prison, I noticed that the prison had another facility across from ours which was heavily guarded and once, I noticed that the vans would drop off scared young boys which made me realize that the other prison was for juveniles.

There seemed to have been a connection between the two prisons since guards from ours and the other would be often seen popping up behind us when inmates often have full watch on the front gates for chance escapes. I heard that inmates have tried to look for the secret passage since it led to the young lads that they have been desperately yearning for just for sexual gratification, it was terrifying.

Just as I was about to take another stack of books, the library doors flipped open and my heart skipped for a second when I saw Liam along with Louis and Zayn step inside. As Liam walked over to me, Louis and Zayn closed the doors and stood in front of them which triggered my panic. My eyes found themselves on Liam's which sent chills down my spine.

_Liam looked angry._

As I felt my back hit one of the bookshelves, I knew I was a goner and could only raise my hands as I felt Liam step close to me. By this time I knew that my hands were clammy and quite shaky but finding an escape was impossible, especially with Louis and Zayn standing by idly.

"Well, aren't you going to beg me not to?" Liam asked, gripping on my wrists and had them pinned against the wall with so much force that it seemed like he wanted to break my wrists in one go, "Just because you got a cop and a richie rich psycho to protect you doesn't mean they'll always be here to save you from me," He whispered in a tone so cold that I couldn't help but feel my whole body start to shake in obvious fear- this was bad.

Liam continued to cuss at me for reasons I didn't understand and as I felt his grip slip from my wrists, I allowed them to slip to my sides as I waited for what was to come. I thought I could actually have decent prison for a while but I guess not everyone got that lucky, not me at least. I was expecting Liam to rip my clothes of but the moment I lowered my hands, I suddenly felt a surge of pain on my gut. Liam had punched me.

A scream escaped my lips as the pain worsened at every blow Liam made. My knees grew weak as Liam continued and as I slipped down on the floor I as barely awake. Just before I could actually curl into a ball to somehow numb the pain, I felt Liam pull on my hair which made me whimper.

"L-Liam," I managed to croak out, my hands gripping on his shirt as I tried to fight somehow. I knew I could do nothing but it just hurt so much, I just wanted it to stop.

Liam gritted his teeth at the mention of his name and I would have started begging if he didn't start hitting me on the face. Unlike the first time, there was no crowd nor guards to protect me from Liam and as seconds passed, I could only feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I hoped for him to stop. One of my eyes started to swell and it was really getting hard to see with it. I couldn't really tell how many cuts and bruises I already had but I did see blood, lots of it in small droplets on the cold stone floor. Everything happened so fast that even I couldn't hear my screams anymore.

_Please make it stop._

_Please stop._

_I can't take it anymore._

_Please._

Liam did stop eventually but seemed to be too dizzy to even try and make a run for it. I tried to turn on my stomach and get to my feet but could barely do so without feeling my whole body tingle in surges of pain that seemed worse than earlier.

"Look at me Styles," Liam said as he pulled me to my knees. I could barely sit straight but got forced to do so anyway with Louis and Zayn holding my arms up on each of my sides to keep me balanced. Liam then pulled roughly on my hair again, forcing me to lift my head to look at him.

I met his gaze and felt barely conscious but it didn't take much for me to realize that his eyes bore nothing but emptiness, there was no shine nor glint of humanity in them and even if there was, I could barely see it.

"I hope you'll be ready for another beating the next time you tell your fucking psycho boyfriend about my business you little slut," Liam shouted before pushing me down on the floor and leaving me in the library alone.

_Damien isn't my boyfriend._

Tears trickled down my face as I laid on the cold library floor and as much as I wanted to cry out for help I knew that nothing would come. It was almost time for dinner so no one was going through this way so instead of asking for help, I decided not to move because most of the tears weren't because of the fear of what happened fully setting in but because of the excruciating pain I felt every time I tried to move.

At that point, I mostly felt tired and was actually glad I could finally get some sleep.

***

"Liam, you didn't have to hurt him that bad," Louis said, plucking up the courage to speak after a while.

They just came from the library where Liam beat Styles to a pulp and as violent as Louis was, the whole scenario that happened earlier was too much even for him. The pleading the boy's eyes did that were tainted with obvious pain and innocence made him feel like he had to stop Liam somehow but instead, he acted like a coward and stood idly by. Styles didn't deserve what happened to him, not a single bit.

"Lou's right and you know he loves to hurt people," Zayn agreed, watching Liam with a frown.

The guilt that consumed Zayn was all too much and he didn't understand why but the way Styles groaned and whimpered in pain was too much. Zayn noticed that the boy has gotten tougher and smarter, he didn't plead for Liam to stop and just took everything without much talk or struggle. Styles didn't deserve it though, after being locked up for so long took a toll on people especially Liam who everyone feared. Zayn just hoped that Styles got through what happened because as much as he wanted to help the boy, Zayn knew that he wouldn't be able to without getting hurt as well.

"Why are you two even taking his side?" Liam exclaimed, turning to the duo who seemed taken aback by Liam's tone, "He betrayed me and told that cunt Damien about our business!" Liam continued, his voice a bit higher and a lot more threatening than earlier. The duo could do nothing but wince as they lowered their gaze to avoid Liam's a cold stare.

"Liam, we're not even sure he told Damien anything," Zayn said, trying to reason with his friend. Liam was never the kind of person to be like this in the past so seeing how things were now just made him wish that they never did what they did.

"Just get out," Liam said, turning his back on his friends as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to hurt them or anyone else for that matter- he was clearly overwhelmed at what he did as well.

"Liam we-" Louis said as he took a step closer to Liam which caused the latter to growl, kicking his bed which shook against the stone wall loudly.

"LEAVE!" Liam screamed again but this time, Louis and Zayn did leave without question. They wanted to help Liam the best that they could but the latter wasn't giving them much choice so it was best to leave things be for now and hope that they could help their friend sort things out later when he wasn't threatening to hurt them too.

***

The night grew on and Liam laid awake, sleep unwilling to consume him as he tossed and turned in bed. He didn't understand why he felt so weird for beating Styles up like that because he did it before and he did a lot worse to other people so what was with the empathy from Louis and Zayn? What was this feeling in his chest? Liam didn't understand but whatever it was, it felt heavy.

Liam grazed his fingers against his right knuckle, flashes of his actions appearing in his mind as he heard Harry's screams ringing clearly in his ears. The curly haired boy didn't beg Liam to stop and accepted a beating he did not deserve. Liam now realized that Harry wouldn't tell Damien anything but because of Liam's temper, he lost it and blamed it all on Harry.

What Liam felt about Harry was unclear and the more things happened, the more he got confused. Sometimes he'd want the boy close to him, other times he wanted the boy to stay away but often times he just really loved fucking Harry's tight littlembum. Liam's feelings were unclear but he was indeed attracted, he had secretly admitted that to himself months earlier but he wasn't going to let any of these feelings building up in his chest affect him in any way. He was going to have order and not ponder on affection that he didn't need.

Harry's blood  was smeared all over Liam and it frightened him that the curly haired boy's presence comforted Liam in a way that disturbed even himself.

*******


	26. Guilt and Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Long ass) A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I have been seeing requests for me to update this fic so here I am, I had been to busy at work and school that I had barely any time to catch my plot bunnies, 2016 was an off year for my writing and I truly apologize. Also I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my fics especially this one that has gained more attention than I intentionally thought it would,I was going to edit the previous chapters but realized the published dates would change and it doesn't really matter but I like the fact that this story has been published on October 2014 and up to this day it isn't finished yet. I edited the first two chapters but then stopped and decided to compile it in a new story later when I'm done.
> 
> I've plot out the direction of this story and I am actually planning for this to be a trilogy however, nothing is set in stone.
> 
> Anyway, for future chapters as well as the future final editing of this story, I shall be transitioning to the third person POV since I have reviewed the past chapters and even I got confused who was talking - again I am sorry for that!
> 
> I will strive to write more and hope that 2017 will be a productive year of writing for me. Thank you everyone! 
> 
>  
> 
> The rant stops here! Enjoy!

 

"What the hell happened to you?" Niall spat, looking at the state of Harry's face while the former sat on one of the beds in the clinic.

It had only been a few days since Liam attacked Harry and upon Niall's return he was greeted with broken bookshelves along with a few books smeared by blood. To say he was furious was an understatement especially today since it was the first time he saw Harry after he got back from getting called into the City Office.

Harry had opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Niall gritting his teeth, "It's Payne isn't it?" Niall said and Harry couldn't help but notice his hands turn into fists as the latter lowered his gaze unable to answer the question.

Niall had a past with Liam, Louis and Zayn and no matter how much I hinted on the issue, the blonde would always manage to avert the topic into something else. Judging by how Niall sees the trio and vice versa, it gave Harry the impression that things between them went really sour. Niall as a police officer was good-natured and treated inmates well except for Liam and his gang though, who allegedly ruled the place.

"I'm going to lock Payne up in solitary for this," Niall said, looking at Harry one more time before talking to the nurse urgently about something the latter couldn't understand nor really cared about at the moment.

Niall left without another word and while Harry sat on one of the clinic's bed, he couldn't help but exhale a shaky breath. The curly haired man had often been in this predicament to the point even the darkest bruises didn't seem to bother him anymore and it was quite funny how pain could easily numb in a span of a few days. Curiosity took over him as he contemplated what kind of past Niall had with Liam, Louis and Zayn which he often asked himself but never got the answer to. Harry shook his head knowing that thinking about it was futile because he was never given a chance to ask the questions he desperately wanted answers to.

***

Niall was angry, he could not understand how heartless Liam could be. Liam was never like this, he never was until he was thrown into this horrid hell people called prison for mostly good reasons, except for those falsely accused that were forced to cope being unable to do anything to help their case.

Liam and his two sidekicks were rowdy, that was a fact Niall has grown to know after years of being an officer but unlike the other inmates they didn't deserve to be in here— falsely accused. They were framed for something they did not do and it was all Niall's fault. It was the truth and to this day he still had nightmares because of what he did to his so called friends— his brothers.

"Why are you all afraid of Payne?" the blonde heard a voice as he was walking down the hallway, clear enough it was Damien standing on one of the tables of the chow hall talking to the other inmates. Where were the guards on duty? This was bad.

"He is but one man along with two other boys that can't even bruise any of you if they tried," he continued to talk rather confidently while Niall watched on, he was to report the event via his radio but a hand had lowered his own to stop him. To the blonde's surprise, it was his father watching in the dark with him— so he consented to this? But why?

Niall looked at his father questioningly but his gaze was never returned, the stony expression fixed on his face as he watched on.

"..together we can overthrow this top dog of yours and finally allow the strong population to reign!" Damien exclaimed, the applause of the prisoners were getting loud as the man continued his pep talk. "Follow me and I assure you that all of you will benefit from my leadership!"

Again cheers, the prisoners were riled up and the guards did nothing but stood by idly S per the warden's instruction. It made Niall sick that his own father was allowing such a thing to happen— this could cause the trio's death and the warden didn't even bat an eye— Niall couldn't let this happen.

"Father this is wrong," he found himself saying, pushing away the arm that held him still, "This could get inmates killed and yet you decide to do nothing!" he exclaimed, his hands were shaking because he never really stood up nor questioned his father like he was right now but it was a life and death situation, what choice did he have?

"You only empathize because they are your friends," the warden had dismissed Niall's confrontation as if it was a mere statement rather than one of anger and disgust, "Surely you wouldn't act like this if it were any of the other inmates so keep your thoughts to yourself m'boy."

Niall shook his head at this, leaving the scene very much angry at his father. The blonde was muttering under his breath until he saw Liam leaning against the wall alone, Niall couldn't help but gulp.

"Liam.." Niall said, his earlier intention to put him in solitary forgotten for the time being. He was weak, the blonde admitted that but right now he couldn't be, not again for his friends.

"Y-you're not safe," Niall started, "..Damien he-"

"I know, I pretty much heard what he had to say," Liam replied, unfazed by Niall's warning. "He was the guy who watched me kill those assholes that raped Harry," It was an admission that Niall could use against Liam but he instead said nothing.

"Watching you?" the blonde replied, quite astonished, "He was only admitted that day, how would he know how to get out of the sector, let alone his cellar?" usually, new inmates stayed in their cellars out of fear of the others but Damien never showed any kind of fear of any of the men that were in the prison- it made Niall wonder what kind of wrongdoer he actually was.

"Regardless, inmates are going to start brawls with me and I hope you aren't expecting me to fight clean," Liam met Niall's gaze which the later returned, scoffing at the comment.

"Since when did ever play clean anyway?" Niall turned his back on Liam, hands slipping into his pockets, "I really hope you have a plan Liam because my father seems to be in on whatever that Damien has planned."

Liam watched Niall walking away before calling out to him once more, "Just... don't forget what we talked about," he said, the statement making Niall turn to face Liam once more.

"Oh, protecting your Harry?" Niall grinned, his tone teasing at the comment— this felt normal, like how they were before.

"Bullshit," Liam muttered but returned Niall's smile. "Just make sure he doesn't get involved in this, this is my battle not his."

"Indeed but you should know that he is quite taken by you," Niall said.

"Oh please, he has that Damien guy and I haven't actually acted as boyfriend material from day one," Liam replied, shrugging at that. It was true though, he had plotted to be nice to Harry for his money then shifted to claiming his body and then did another shift to be nice to him and comfort him when people were getting transferred and then did yet another shift and beat him up because Liam had accused him of selling him out to Damien— those were some big inconsistencies and sometimes Liam just didn't feel sane thinking of all his done to that one man.

Niall shook his head, "It's because you're a bloody idiot," he started, "Harry isn't Sophia and it doesn't matter what you do to him— Liam, his eyes say it all," Niall sighed, "He might not admit it because of how much suffering you've put him in and I can't blame him for that but the glint in his eyes when he sees you is unmistakable."

Liam had to laugh at that, "Harry would never love a monster like me," he said, turning his back on Niall, "It's impossible."

"Then maybe you should stop being a douchebag and wife him properly," There was sass in Niall's voice and it just made Liam shake his head.

"Wife him properly huh?" Liam replied before leaving Niall alone in the empty hallway, the sound of raging inmates filling his ears. He ignored them however since Liam didn't seem fazed at all and at the moment, that would have to be enough for Niall.

Regardless of what happened in the past, they were friends... Kind of... Right?

***

It had been days since Gemma had met with Dr. Calder and even she was surprised at what she had found out. Harry was her brother so why didn't she know that his birth certificate was fabricated? Did Des know about this? How about Anne, did she know?

A lot of questions circled Gemma's mind which she had little to no answers to. What was the purpose of fabricating Harry's papers in the first place?

If Gemma really thought about it, Harry only had one responsibility and that was the company. He had been striving so much to be the best in the music industry that he often forgot to take care of himself. Harry was such a sensitive boy growing up and as a sister Gemma had often ran her mouth saying how worthless he was when he was the complete opposite. She now regretted all the bad things she said about Harry especially before she got diagnosed with cancer— she was spiteful, priding herself with fashion show after fashion show, she was doing well until her partner betrayed her and stole her designs. Gemma was never able to recover for that and weeks after, she was informed of her cancer.

Since Gemma relayed the message to Anne and Harry, neither one really left her alone for too long knowing that alone time with leave her pondering which wasn't a good thing at that time for Gemma. Harry was especially keen on keeping his sister company and doing all he could to support her treatment. Being the spendrift that she was, she barely had any savings to keep up her appointments so Harry was the only one keeping her alive— the mansion, mum's exquisite social gatherings and everything else, Harry provided for them. In that manner, Harry had succeeded dad and became a better man that the latter ever was, he impressed Gemma as well as their mother to the point they got embarrassed when they would accidentally cuss or shout at him.

Harry was such a good boy, he had a lot going for him and as his sister, Gemma felt that she was more than obligated to do what she was about to do next.

With a shaky breath Gemma stepped into the Public Attorney's office to show evidence of her brother's minority which would possibly earn him a lighter sentence. It was a gamble, even more so because he started to feel weaker by the second. She had to move quickly or else she might pass out and miss this opportunity— Anne was looking for her, Gemma was sure but before her mother found her, she hoped she could do this one thing for Harry and finally bury the guilt she has had all these years.

***********

 


End file.
